Red Effect
by Dragonkingofthestars
Summary: the Soviet union meets the Turians, what do they, and the Allies and Empire do? and were is the Atomic kingdom? Paradox cross over.
1. time line

**_I wrote up to chapter seven before the time line to those who have read this already forgive me puting this up late._**

* * *

><p><strong>1169 <strong>The Order of the Talon is created.

Six decades after Pope Urban II send a secret league of his finest warriors to end an evil cult in Anatolia, resulting in the First Crusade, the Order was founded in the 12th Century to get finally rid of them.

**1914 **World War I begins.

The Order of the Talon fights on both sides of the battlefield, as the war was working against them.

**1918 **World War I ends.

The First World War ends, the Triple Entente of Nations emerging victorious. A short era of (false) prosperity and technological advancements begins.

**1920's **The Arms Dealer.

Andrei Orlov, a small criminal, starts supplying gangs in Moscow with weapons. Almost 5 decades later he leads the biggest independant arms manufacturer in the world, International Inc.

**1927, October **Einstein is killed off.

As a result of Dr. Gregor Zelinski's time machine, prominent Soviet military personnel - Anatoly Cherdenko and Nikolai Krukov - were able to go back in time and change history by killing Einstein.

**1929, November **Founding of the Mediterranean Syndicate

The shadowy character, Romulus, begins his enterprise shortly after the Stock Market crash.

**Early 1930's **The Chinese Civil War begins.

The bloody civil war begins, which lasts for more than 3 decades and devastates China.

**1948 **Fullfilled Talon prophecy.

Ladia Maria is discovered by the Order of the Talon at a very young age.

**1949, April **The Second World War (WWII) begins.

This marks the start of Red Alert 1.

**1950 **Treaty of Geneva.

The Allied Nation are formed to fight together against Soviet aggression.

**Mid 1950's **Contract with FutureTech.

Early versions of FutureTech's technology come into use. Their biggest project, the Chronosphere, fails however due to Soviet intervention.

**1953 **Vietnam War begins.

In the republic of Vietnam a civil-war breaks out, supported by both the Allies and the Soviets, as well as befriended parties.

**1955, December **WWII comes to a close.

End of the war with the Allies proposing a cease fire. Neither faction gained anything, 20 million people died. The official end date of the war was December 25, 1955. (This marks the end of Red Alert 1, albeit changed slightly.)

**1965 **WWIII begins, Cherdenko becomes Premier of the Soviet Union.

Without the knowledge of the other two participants, Cherdenko spent nearly four years in the time-stream, setting up his own promotion to Premier upon Stalin's death.

**1967 **Red Alert 3 storyline begins. The Empire of the Riseing Sun joins the ongoing conflict.

Little known to anyone else, Premier Cherdenko is actually a time traveler from an alternate 1976, (that's Red Alert 2) who fled with two others to avoid the mistakes of the Soviet Union. Mere minutes before Japan declares war, Cherdenko brags to his fellow time travelers of the victorious Red Army.

**1968, January **Meteor Crash.

A giant green rock from space hits China. A year later, both major parties from the war fire extremely potent weaponry at each other, annihilating each other in the process.

**1968, October **The Empire of the Rising Sun pulls out of Europe.

Red Alert 3 canon is altered here. A ceasefire is negotiated between the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun, which ends all military operations. This is primarily due to the death of Emperor Yoshiro and Prince Tatsu.

**1968, December **Death of President Ackerman.

United States President Howard Ackerman is assassinated by Commander Warren Fuller for attempting to level Moscow. Vice-President Hoffhassle takes his seat.

**1969, January **WWIII comes to a stalemate.

Red Alert 3 canon is altered here. Instead of an Allied victory, the Soviets are only pushed back to Berlin in Germany, both parties effectively halting military activity.

**1969, May **President Hoffhassle.

After arresting President Hoffhassle, Allied Nations Head Command appoints a new President of the United States.

**1969, June **Contact.

Jacob makes first contact with the Electrical Protectorate.

**1969, July **Invasion of Washington D.C.

The Confederate Revolutionaries begin a full-scale invasion of the Capitol of the United States.

Everything bellow this point was invented by me, everything above was copied from the paradox wiki.

1969, July. War

China invade the Soviet Union and the Empire.

1969, July Intervention.

The Allies intervene in both America and China the three mane faction work together in China but can not stop the rapidly clone army.

1969, August Rise of the Machine

The Protectorate attacks the Soviet Union and America in force as they are both distracted by China.

1970, January, total war.

The Allies, Empire, and Soviets are set upon on every front, America, Europe, Japan, Russia, all under attack.

1970 August, the Icon

Protectorate first use the Summoner and use the Icon's power to destroy a Soviet Armor Regiment.

1972,February losing ground.

The Soviets lets the Protectorate army's enter into china and divided between the limitless machines and other forces China shrinks.

1972,May,Confederate Truce.

The Allies form a truce with the Confederate Revolutionaries to focus on threats to world peace rather then one the peace of one nation. The Confederate Revolutionaries rejoice, and impload torn apart by the forces with in.

1972 July Jacob

Allied commanders defending from the Protectorate receive a message from a man called Jacob saying his victory is destined. Defense is successful and Jacob is investigated.

1972 September, Steel Talons

Protectorate and Chinese forces operating in the Mideast come under attack from strange troops. Along with with a Empire Commander all forces in the Mideast are defeat, the unknown troops do not revel themselves

1972, November, Prophecy  
>The Protectorate attack Jerusalem with the Icon super weapon to pave the way for a ground assault. The Order of the Talon hold for three days against both Icon attacks Protectorate till allied reinforcements arrive and the attack is defeated. The Talon fade away, but the allies know they are there now.<p>

1973, January Rome Burns

The Protectorate lunches a surprise invasion of the Rome Srawl, as the Sprawl burns the Talon evacuates the Sains Peter's Bastion under the Syndicate nose. Pope Peter is taken with them.

1973 January, allies.

Pope Peter demands to know whats going on and after a argument long into the night it is decided to tell him, as he still rules the order in name.

1973 February revelment.

Pope Peter revels the Talon existence to the allies, and only the allies and they tell no one. The Allies in turn tell what they knew of the Protectorate, including Jacob.

1973 February, Surrender.

After almost four years of fighting China yields, they can not stand before both the Protectorate and the three great powers, they surrender. They board the great starship in orbit of the earth and leave, they leave for Pluto and the strange moon the little world has.

1973 February, Pronouncement.

Lady Maria stands before the Order of the Talon and proclaimed the man know as Jacob to be the man she was fated to kill, the Anti-Christ and the Order would do all they could to destroy him and save the world.

1973 February-November counter attack

a four month counter attack sees the Protectorate driven back to the base in northern Siberia. There the Allies, Soviets, Empire and Order lunch operation, Revelations.

1974, November, Operation Revelations.

The four elite commandos, Tanya, Natasha, Yuriko, and Maria invade the underground base of the Protectorate and fight there way into the base to kill Jacob. There they fight Venus to a stand still and Yuriko is slain by the machine only to be slain in turn my Maria.

They find Jacob and they do kill him, they then confront the Protectorates AI's lost with out there prophet. None know what happens, but all the Protectorate units shut down and the three survives emerge from the base.

1974 December the war ends

the war ends, but the casualty are enormous, almost 1 billion humans die, military, non combats and all total. The Order fades from the public eye and goes to the shadows once more though they take a far more active role in human survival. A Cerberus at the gates guarding the future.

1984

The world is deemed recovered from the war. America rejoin the Allies, on there terms, in return for aid they got after the war.

1985

A rocket is seen by orbital satellites lunching from the south pole. It fades from sight once out of earth orbit.

1990

the three surviving commandos, Tanya, Natasha, and Maria die in the same year the world morns.

2000 The three powers begin lunching interplanetary exploration missions.

2020 the first Empire Colony on mars discovers strange alien ruins, though scientist from the Allies and Soviets are allowed to examine them all remark they feel the Empire go the best pierces for themselves.

2021 coordinates from the ruins lead the three nations to the mass relay around Pluto. This is were the atomic kingdom fled to, but they are no were to be found. It is stranded Human policy to activate relays were ever there found.

2022 the Allies build there first galactic Chronosphare and preceded to move a whole fleet to Alpha Centauri. They simultaneously solve the issue with transporting humans.

2023 first Empire Psy Drive is used powered by banks of psyches.

2035The first Soviet warp drives are used.

2035-2050

Humanity begins to expand. Many star systems are colonized and humanity has a golden age.

2054

The Empire finds old Prothen ruins Irdra including a beacon. They refuse to share.

2055

Empire unveil Yurkio Prime a clone improvement on her, mother, as she calls Omega.

2060

The Empire Colony of Irdra is attacked by Syndicate forces in Soviet ships. The Empire can't stop the attack and the beacon is stolen. The Empire blames the Soviets who say they not responsible for the actions of the Syndicate.

2061

The Empire and the Soviet union have a minor boarder clash. Both have a admiral who over reacts and the two nations go to war.

2062

After a fight on the jointly held Allied and Empire world of Lorem Fortium the Allies ended at war with both the Empire and Soviets when the fighting spread from Empire zones.

2066

The war ends with no planets gained or lost and is generaly considered a pointless war that only restored the status quo of the three nations being hostile.

2076

Soviet task force 88B goes to activate a mass relay.


	2. Relay 282 incident

**_alright story two! your have to forgive the names I don't have a good idea what the Aliens call themsevles in mass efect. _**

**_I do not own, Mass effect, Red Alert 3 or the mod Pardox I am useing._**

**_**Re done: now edited by _Glaziola! I'll be going over the other early chapters as well so watch this space!_**  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The Council patrol group T-23 emerged from the blue of mass effect FTL numbering seven Cruisers and 12 Frigates.<p>

Captain Illndra watched as the hands of the crew around him worked sensors, ECM, ECCM, AWAC, weapon systems everything a cruiser needed to be a lethal war machine.

The patrol was moving toward a known inactive relay, some times they were activated by pirates trying to find a way around customs.

"Sir." Illndra was shaken from his introspection by a sensor operator. "LIDAR picking the Silhouette of five cruisers around the relay."

"Another day" Illndra muttered "All ships shift to flank speed, charge main guns and broadcast a surrender signal."

The ship shuddered as it changed it heading and in Illndras head he heard the message being broadcasted.

"Surrender at once or prepare to be fired upon." as soon as they got to 15,000 kilometers they would open fire.

As they closed the distance Lidar picked more details of the ships out.

"Sir they don't match any known signatures." Illndra nodded that was not unexpected given that most of the ships tended to be made of scrap parts and bits of others ships.

"Range, 23,000 ETA to firing solution, 12 seconds." Illndra nodded.

"Sir Lidar says all the ships have the same signature." illndra paused what kind of pirate went to the trouble of making five different cruisers identical? They seemed to noticed the incoming patrol and spun to face the ship prows facing them.

"ETA five seconds, 4 seconds, 3..2..1.. Weapons free gunnery fire at will."

At fifteen thousand kilometers the flag ship, Honor, opened fire at with its spinal mass cannons.

Suddenly the ships glowed dull red before the mass round impacted. The impact blew the ship back with the kinetic force of the blow, bouncing it off the mass relay as it was shoved side ways. But that was it the ship was not even dented.

Illndra was stunned, no ship should take a impact that easily.

The five ships powered there drives up and started, slowly, to move forward.

"Sir, bad news." Ilndra nodded to the communication officer. "Just before we opened fire we got a communication, I'm still looking though it but it seems to be, a first contact package."

"Shit." Ilndra said.

"Sir they just opened fire!" the five ships had fired large, twice as big as a ground based cruise missile, missiles at them.

Ilndra did not even bother to order the GARDIAN to power up, it was always up.

The missiles approached and were easily shot down by glowing laser fire exploding in a cloud of shrapnel.

"Right lets" Ilndra stopped the order mid sentence.

The missiles had broken apart, now each individual part was rushing forward, and he bet each had its own warhead.

The GARDIAN open fired again but there were too many and they soon began to miss.

Upon impact the warheads exploded, or rather imploded. Metal was pulled with great tearing noises towards the impact point and when a breach was made in the hull all the air was sucked out due to the intense negative suction in seconds long before any one could get to emergence oxygen tanks.

Five ships, three cruisers and two frigates were for all intents and purposes dead. The five ships kept moving with no crew they kinetic energy kept there moving full flank speed ahead.

"There firing again!" five more missiles roared out of the ships.

"This time I don't want to see the GARDIAN stop shooting for a half second! I want the whole task force wearing emergency oxygen tanks five seconds ago!"

The alarms rang as the missiles approached again they were impacted by laser fire, split apart, and each piece was shot again and again. But each shot made the laser less accurate and a few missiles made it though and impacted the hull.

This time five frigates were hit and though the damage was not crippling they still took heavy damage.

But the ships were still coming on and where now in close range, Knife fighting that her ships where not built for.

The first broad side shocked Ilndra, literally.

Great arcs of, Lighting? Blazed from their broad sides in a powerful blast wave they blew ships apart with electrical damage melting the hulls and damaging systems. As the points of impact glowed incandescent in the depth of space.

The Turians tried to fight back, but not only could they not even dent the ships, they kinetic barrier could stop the pure energy as it blasted and melted its way though their ships.

Who were these aliens was a question on all the Turian minds.

SHIFT

Comrade Viacheslav watched the aliens fall before the wrath of the Soviet union, easily. At lest they stood like the Allies and did not run like the Empire. He stood aboard the Patriot, the flag ship of his small scout fleet.

He spoke, never turning from the battle. "Ready the marines I want to speak to one of this aliens". He pointed at one of the Cruisers "That one, take it" "Yes comrade!" a conscript ensign said as he send the message .

The Turians may never run, but they knew when to retreat and retreat they did. As frigate after frigate fell to the cruisers Tesla weaponry they fell back jumping to light speed to regroup at a nearby moon.

All but one. Trapped by a EM field generated by a entire broadside of the Stalin, one of the five cannons destroyed the ships systems and its mass effect core was offline. The Turian crew knew that they could not retreat but they would sell there lives dearly.

The Stalin launched boarding pods from its docking bay, they quickly reached the disabled ship and conscriptnaughts went to work with Tesla cutters.

The Turians stared as the glow slowly cut though their much vaulted hull armor. Assault rifle raised they waited for the first to enter, what did enter was not expected.

The thick metal plate cut out of hull fell inward reveling a air lock marked with the hammer and sickle it then swung open and what emerged was a nightmare.

A full eight meter tall, thick plates of metal, two Tesla cannons on each arm, and glowing dull red of a Steel curtain.

A MKXIII Tesla Trooper.

Assault rifles blazing they tried to dent it even lobbing grenades at the trooper to no effect. It responded with a gout of lighting that swept the hallway even as the marines behind him sprayed the area with assault rifle fire, leaving a trail of cartridges behind them.

The Turians were slain by the dozens, a few were merely stunned by Tesla cannons set to lower levels.

The battle was soon wrapped up and Soviet task force 88B returned to Shanxi, with new prizes then a new Active Mass Relay.

SHIFT

5 hours latter.

The Turian Hierarchy Primarch of the nearest cluster listened to the report in shock. "Are you telling us that five cruisers not only beat seven cruisers and 12 frigates, but had a shield that could take a spinal impact with out a dent and had lighting guns?"

"Sir, my men saw what they saw." the reporting captain said to the Primarch.

"I know, I just find it difficult to believe, who are they?"

"There first contact package dubbed them the Soviets."

"Well these, Soviets will soon know the full wrath of the Hierarchy." The Primarch stood up to gather the forces need for this operation.

-Codex:Soviet Navy-

Without the sheer fire power of Allied ships, or the speed of the Empire, the Soviet ships are geared for long term slugging matches and are armed to match. With powerful steel curtain shields, a feat the allies still can not match, and massive armor plating, Soviet ships can take a pounding even if they're under gunned by council and allied standards. Despite what the allies media portrays the Soviet ships are not boxy slab sided brutes but have many angles and curves lending their design a vaguely pleasing form, though they are there for slopping armor not appeal.


	3. First fight

_**Chapter two and the start of the Turian Turky shoot.**_

**_NOTICE: This chapter was beta read by halo token, Not Glaziola: he always been busy but recently, bout when i stopped updating this stroy he dropped off the face of the earth so Halo token will be helping me on this story._**

* * *

><p>Shanxi sat on the border between the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun and so it was heavily guarded between three Juggernaut class Dreadnoughts, 24 Nicola class Cruisers, and a pair of Natasha class heavy Frigates Shanxi did not lack for firepower.<p>

Add a highly powerful magnetic satellite array around the planet and several large battle stations and Shanxi was the perfect example of Soviet excess when it came to the military.

Commander Miroslav was the commander in charge of the defence of the orbital defences and orbital ship yards. Miroslav watched an interrogation session over a closed circuit TV. The plate headed alien refused to talk, hell they all had refused and Miroslav was impressed it took a lot to do that.

Miroslav spoke though the intercom, "Any progress." The pair of commissars looked up at the camera "No commander and at this rate I do not think we're getting anywhere."

"Very well keep me posted." Miroslav turned away from that to his computer, the Empire knew how to make a mean silicon based computer, and got an update on the captured ship. They had only just begun looking into and had yet to have any breakthrough.

Miroslav turned his computer off and rubbed his eyes, he had just spent three hours typing out a full report to high command letting them know what happened. The Premier would decide what to do about it, or rather if the Empire or the Allies should official be told, he did not doubt they already knew.

He felt a pair of hand on his shoulders and smiled, rank had privileges, and for him it was bringing his family on deployment.

"You're stressed." It was a statement.

"When am I not stressed Sasha but I must press on, the Union demands no less."

He turned to face her porcelain white face with light green eyes framed by the onyx black hair that was Sasha. She was slightly pale but that was normal for her.

"You do need a rest, how does command expect you to do your job when you're falling over half asleep?"

"With a lot of coffee." He joked. "I am getting an Intel officer with the next batch of reinforcements, not that look now." He said at her frown, data manager had a talent of being highly capable, effective, and beautiful women. Commanders tended to bond to them due to how often their Intel tended to save lives so the two tended to get close, and eventually married so couples that worked well together as commander and manager were not uncommon.

"Yes I," An intercom interrupted them. "Sir ships just emerged 30,000 kilometres off the planet unknown method of propulsion. They match the attackers the," He looked for the new word in his notes. "Turians are here."

"Send a red alert." He broke off the embrace with his wife. "And scramble the crews, ready all ships for battle."

He sat down before the CIC computer in his room. The Combat information and command device was a decedent of the equipment used on MCVs for years. And he sat before it to command this battle.

The Turians had brought two Dreadnought class vessels, which despite the title were larger than the ships the Soviets dubbed Dreadnoughts though not by an overwhelming margin. 42 cruisers and 42 Frigates were to their flanks. At max range.

"Sasha get to the shelters!" She nodded and started to run.

The Turian dreadnoughts could not open fire, though the Soviets did not know it they had set themselves up between themselves and the planet and by their own rules could not open fire. The Turians stormed close in good order only to take the first blasts of the war.

The Natasha class, as befitted a ship named after a great sniper, was armed with a massive Coil gun that took up the whole bulk of the ship and left room for a small crew of six.

The ships opened fired and sent a marble sized chuck of steel toward the Turian dreadnoughts, at half the speed of light. The Natasha's gun almost shot out of the ships held in place only by powerful magnetic fields, Shields took a beating before the blasts unable to hold together.

The Turians closed still. Mass effect cannons were far more effective at longer ranges then Tesla cannons and soon they started to pound the Soviet ships. Steel curtains kept the worst of the pounding away and soon the Soviets closed to make the most of their Tesla weapons melting and frying ship hulls.

In the close range battles the Soviets were supreme between Tesla weapons and small Imploder guns the Turians took a hammering. But they were many. Miroslav watched as one of the Cruisers shielding went down it took some time to build back up and the Turians were hammering through the thick armour. And doing a bad job of it.

Miroslav started to send orders to focus on the bigger ships they did the most damage.

The Turians were slowly taken apart. Their guns just were not powerful enough to take them out with any real speed. The Turians were beaten back.

Miroslav leaned back in his chair with a smile as the Turians fell back. "Anticlimactic, but given they were stuck with lasers and rail guns it was to be expected, like using a rifle on a tank." He said with a smile. Having to deal with the Allied Proton Colliders made ships hard.

"Commander all Turian ships have been driven off."

"Good stay on alert, they will try again."

"Yes sir." The radio turned off. It was an easy fight Miroslav thought Too easy, they'll be back.

_-Codex: Soviet Navy Weapons-_

_Soviet space weapons can be divided among four broad lines, Tesla, Magnetic, Coil guns and Vacuum._

_Tesla weapons like their ground based relations shoot electric bolts at long ranges allowing it to kill melt and shock targets and due to the energy nature of the attack kinetic barriers cannot stop it. Also it's easy to turn a Tesla weapon into an EMP weapon allowing ships to short out systems aboard hostile vessels so ironically the Soviets make the best anti-pirate ships as they can short a ship out with ease._

_Magnetic weapons rely on ripping and tearing a ship apart with Magnetic forces to do damage. They are infrequently used due to the Empire and Allies habit of building with non magnetic metals._

_Coil guns are an off shoot of magnetic weapons, using magnetic forces to launch projectiles with significant speed and destructive power. A distinction must be made between Coil guns and Rail guns which work differently a Coil gun drags a projectile down the barrel with sequenced magnets a rail gun creates a pair of magnetic fields that repel each other and launch the projectile out of the barrel._

_Vacuum weapons use the same technology as the Vacuum Imploder in space a Vacuum is easier to make, but less powerful. But since bigger true vacuums can be made the effect can be much more powerful then their ground based counterparts._


	4. Turian repsponce

**_Responce to Lionmane: I would love a time line but i don't know the dates of the Red Alert 3 Paradox universe if i had some data, or knew were to look for one, I would hammer one out and place in before chapter one._**

**_Chapter three: how do the Turians respond? not fond of this chapter as much of the other reviews welcome._**

* * *

><p>Admiral Verden walked though the hall ways of the dreadnought Pride. The Turians had just had there ass kicked in a way they had never had before. Ships shooting lighting, Shields that took a dreadnought level of pounding, armor as thick as a dreadnought.<p>

Verden shock his head he had a report to make, the Turian had a second wave to ready. At first this had been a policing action, then after they took there ships and prisoners it had become a campaign to suppress these, Soviets. Now, what was it now?

He leaned against a wall, that was a job for the leaders he would do his duty and fight.

The Turian military for ten light years gathered and examined

the combat footage, and as one they found it hard to believe the sheer power of the Soviet ships. A Witness was called up Primarch before the Primarchs Verden was called up.

"what happened?"

"we attacked and were out matched, on every scale save speed. There ships guns were stronger and could pierce a kentic barrier with ease, and there shielding and armor made are own look like paper."

"was there any trace of Mass effect?"

"not on them nor there ships it is assumed they have some other way of moving faster then light."

The Primarch exchanged conversation hurriedly there options were two fold fight, or parly. The next question was pointed.

"if we fought them could we win?"

"permission to speak freely?" Verden asked and got it  
>"Not with a out a shit ton of ships, there cruisers can get into slugging matches with Dreadnoughts and though there weapons are under powered they can last long enough to use them."<p>

more conversation met that remark Verden the spoke "permission to add my own theory?"

"yes you may." the Patriarchs had not excepted him to speak out.

"they fight some one regularly, some one with a great amount of fire power, no other explanation can explain why they feel there ships need to be so heavily armored."

The theory was rejected, one unknown alien race sure, but two powerful alien races with vast technology? Impossible.

Verden was dismissed and the Primarchs voted.

Verden spent the whole day at the meeting and returned to his ship when released. He tried to get some sleep, only to be flooded by nightmares of Tesla weapons frying flesh off bones leavening a whole deck nothing but skeletons once a stray bolt broke into the hull.

He stood up and walked over to small view port and looked over the planet of Syglar his mind filled with the weapons of the Soviets. He would do his duty, but they would lose. The comm board chirped to let him know of a message he stood up and walked over to it.

His ship was to report to command of Admiral Arterius who already had a large fleet under him. So it would be war, And the Pride would be in it.

He fired up his omni tool and called home. "Ardien?" the face of his wife filled the screen "why are you call? Its three in the morning?"

"I know, were being sent off to fight the Soviets I got my orders."

"and that could not wait till morning?" she said with a smile "it could not, you have been wanting to take a vacation to Palaven take the children and take it now."

"what? Why?"

"I was there at the planet and they crushed us, what ever the official reports say we did not get one ship there shields were too strong, this is the closest planet to the Soviets when the counter attack the blow will land here."

"You want us to leave? What about you?"

"I will do my duty, but my duty is to try and save you."

"but, but."

"take care of my brother he need it. Good bye Illanda I love you."

three days latter

Miroslav looked reports over, seems the captured Turians were dieing, not of the interrogation but due to a lack off food, no dextro-amino foods and captured Turian supply's were limited.

"Commander!" Miroslav turned to the face of his new Intel officer "incoming signatures of the Empire!"

"what? Why would the Empire attack us now?"

"I don't, correction Turians! They use the same method of propulsion it seems."

"damn." well that why conscripts don't do Intel officer jobs if theres a well trained one around.

"Scramble the crews and ready for battle."

_-Codex:Steel Curtain VS Iron Curtain -_

_The Steel Curtain is a improvement of the Iron Curtain and can cast a stronger shield then the Iron Curtain. The primary difference though is how the Curtains work. Steel Curtains cast a protective field around themselves that goes though attached magnetic metals instead of creating a field and "casting" it on to another object. Due to this Soviet ships have massive generators with in them that cover every conductive metal in the ship with the Iron field. The intense heat of the sheild menas that the Soviets only coat the outter layer of there ships armor with the field though and to aid in heat readation Soviet ships have chimnies or smoke stakes on them_


	5. Battles in orbit, tanks on ground

**_Responce to Jouaint: point one: yup read on. Point two: its been a long time who knows what the relation between the Allies and the empre._**

**_Chpater four, here we are! _**

**_the ground battle will expand upon in five. _**

**_To all intrested i have a time line all set up, but have hit a wall once i get to year 2000 and the super powers get into planetary exploration. ideas are welcome. if you need me to post it will, but i rather keep it under my hat till its done but it will get done at some point after I take a break from it._**

**_Enough talk Chapter four read now!_**

* * *

><p>The fleet was massive. The same pair Dreadnoughts form before . And almost twice as many Cruisers and frigates and they were moving slower, more carefully. Like a old style Hoplite there mass cannons fired rapidly while they tightly bunched together keeping there shields almost interlocked.<p>

A wall of battle.

Soviet ships did not have good enough movement jets for that they just ran into each other.

The Soviet Dreadnoughts tried to return fire with there Vacuum cannons, save the range was so far they could not hit them.

Miroslav ordered his ships to close the range and start hammering.

Soviet Cruisers danced with Turian ships as thunder danced and sprayed across hulls as Mass Cannons roared back.

It was choas.

Turians had to fight lighting damage, something they were not trained for, and keep from getting pulled into true Vacuums.

Soviet ships had to out fight three times there numbers and out fight they did grinding slowly the Turians were trapped in a slugging match. Soviet ships were powerful but there guns were fewer they can take blows, but dishing the blows out was a problem. Slowly Steel Curtains fell and the ships took the beatings on there hull.

Miroslav saw the writing on the wall hours ago yet he fought on as commanders should. The Turians pushed forward closer to the stations. So Miroslav had them fall back and order the Magnetic satellites around the planet to turn around.

Verden mandibles spreed apart as he watched the soviet ships fall back.

"good, good. Keep the pressure up we can't yield a inch."

Then before his eyes a frigate was yanked out of the formation and tore apart by soviet guns.

"what was that?" he said he was really getting tired of surprises.

"Unknown, magnetic in origins, came from there satellite array."

"mark those satellites as priority targets." the Soviets were losing and no wonder weapons would save them.

The Turians came like the tide the Soviet ships could do nothing to stop them, but they paid and paid for there gains. Soon the Turians came to the orbital stations and there marines began a vicious hall to hall war that would show the power of Tesla troopers in close quarters.

While that happened the Turians lunched the ground attack.

In open areas the Turians had no problem deploying save for Mig attacks that shot down a few transports. Citys though were different.

The sheer volume of flak ripped and tore drop ships apart in black steel laced clouds.

The Turians began to advance on city's from there country side landing zones.

"Hay Viktor when we attacking?" the man in the cramped tank said to the commander "Pavel keep silent." Viktor said, " why? I know were radio silent but they can't hear me in here."

"I know, I just don't like you talking." Gunner Jackson, the Soviet world were at this point far from pure Russian. Laughed "ya, ya keep it up."

suddenly the radio gave a burst of radio transmission, "Hush up supprem commander Miroslav giving a order."

"give it up, you know you can't understand that codded crap."

"ya but,," the radio interrupted him

"all Soviet armor regiments are to attack." a cheer met the order.

The Turians were wary, after the orbital "toy" that killed so many of them they had no idea what else these Soviets had. The group of Land Cruisers moved slowly and carefully past a dense forest. Unfortunately there sensors were built to pick up element eezo cores, and the Sovets had none.

The forest erupted and three tanks emerged, the Turians saw burned in to there memory.

The Apocalypse tank.

Twin guns roaring three of seven Turian land Cruiser was turned to scrap there kentic barriers nothing to the shells.

Infantry ran out of the last four as the Cruisers returned fire, to no effect, the Apocalypse small Steel Curtain taking care off that.

Then they fired again leaving only one Cruiser which tried to fall back, try as the right most tank fried a magnetic harpoon upon it and drew it closer.

The crew were panicked gunning there engines to get away from the massive grinder treads.

They failed and were torn apart. Then the immortal tanks turned to the infantry, and unlike all early marks of Apocalypse, they had co-axial machine guns.

Sweeping the field with heavy machine gun fire the Turians called in air support. Gun ships swung into strike at the Apocalypse. The tanks fell back, they had machine guns but not Anti air weapons, and the guns ships ran into the barrels of the patrol of bull frogs which scythed them down.

The ground battle had begun.

In orbit Turians had not yet won so they could not call in orbital strikes yet as the Soviet ships kept using EM weapons to short the orbital attacks out mid charge.

Allied high Commander Blake Jackson took a sip of his coffee as the report was handed to him by Intel officer.

"ah yes think you." he said as he opened it, he frowned, the Soviets were heavily engaged with the aliens, make that Tuirans. He sighed, "give me a link to Emperor Kiyoshi Shigekazu, I have a feeling we both hive similar ideas on this."

_-Codex:Soviet Tanks -_

_Tank and the Soviets go along like cookies and milk, in fact a common Soviet saying is that X and Y get on like Soviets and tanks. Soviets deploy a number of different times of tanks and lesser combat vehicles but two stand out, Hammer tanks and Apocalypse tanks_

_Hammer tanks: the latest breed of long lived family of tanks hammers are the main stay of the Soviet armor. There leech beams let them take armor of targets to be used themselves, and rip guns off targets to use themselves. The problem is this does not work on tanks using Element zero cores as Hammer tanks lack this element so weapons taken do not work and there are rumors a new tank is being designed to replace the venerable tank._

_Apocalypses have no such fate though. The massive twin barreled tank can, and has, fight the greatest tanks in the galaxy's. The Apocalypse tanks M harpoon is seen as quite as a barbaric weapon and attempts have been made by the council to ban it. These have had no effects. Apocalypse tank are rarely seen in Citadel space due to this, except among Krogan who make many illegal, and inferior, models of both Apocalypse and Hammer tanks._


	6. Ground battle

**_Respondce to Sigma-del-Prisium: Soviet tanks are a wonderfull sound are they not? Krogen love them and so do I. Kriovs don't have a such happy fate, added that entry just for you. as TV tropes say Reality Ensues. given consdering the amont of fire power the blimp has to take. _**

**_here the new chapter, I have a time line of mass effect from there wiki but the dates are listed as concial dates no human equvilent dates to show whats going on at the sme time._**

* * *

><p>The two Turian scouts climbed over the hill and looked though the scopes of the sniper rifles.<p>

The long scopes gave them a good view of the armored horror baring down on the Turian flanks, a whole Soviet armored regiment, Hammers, Apocalypses, and lighter newer, to the Turian, walkers Sickles and few Threshers.

At the centure of the formation was a long truck with six track pods, no guns or rockets.

Eshsha frowned "I don't like the look of that, thing."

"nor do I." Lendra said back. "if are ships had superiority I would call a strike on it."

"Not much longer,, Dear God what did it do?" they stared though there scopes with wide mouths as the vehicle "deployed" into a tall building then other building shot up around it, instantly! What took a Turian engineering core months they did in moments!

Walls, tall buildings, barracks factory's, it was not a base it was a declaration of war in a package!"

The two Turians soon radioed the base to the command, they did not like the look of the last building to go up. It had a tall cone on a square base.

The radio squawked and Petrovechs hand grabbed it

"Kirov reporting!" the massive battle balloon was slowly pulsing it engines, for such a massive warship it was stealthy and Kirov wing S0-10 Ground Ponder already approaching on the Turian ground base that had set up on the dark side.

"This is command begin bombing run, give those Turians a taste of the might of the Soviet air force!

"Confirm!" the report spread to the five ships in the air squadron the Kirovs no longer hiding deployed there small Steel Curtains and started to drop bombs the first the Turians knew of the attack was when bombs fell from the heavens with howls and landed upon there field camp.

The Kirovs marched though the base raining heavy bombs with ease upon the Turian base. The bombs leveled everything as hit, after hit, smashed downward.

Turian soon put there anti air upward and filled the air with rockets from hand portable launchers and tracers from static AA emplacements. The Kirovs Steel Curtains lasted for a while, then shattered, leaving only there massive bulk to defend them. The bullets riddled the gas bags and the mighty blimps fell downward in massive fireballs that washed the base in flame.

In the orbital command complex Miroslav sighed, even with inferior anti air the time of the Kirov was over. He deployed the one squadron he had not only to test that. Miroslav was started from his contemplations by the station shaking.

"Commander, the Turians have taken deck C-7 we can't hold forever." his Intel officer said "we only have to hold long enough for the Red Navy to show up, have all infantry fall back to critical areas and hold there."

"yes sir, what of the civilians?"

"I said defend all critical areas, thats one of them."

"yes sir." Miroslav turned to the ground battle when the Intel officer chimed back "sir, something odd, we found another one."

"another what?" a screen shifted showing a still lifted from a security camera.

She, for she was a she, was blue and had what looked like a octopus on her head.

"now who is this?" Miroslav said as he looked at the screen with a frown, but after a quick look at her he turned back to commanding the ground battle.

Alinas picked up a small cylinder of brass off the floor. "for such a advance race, they have such simple small arms." she stood up and turned to the Turian squad commander "did you find you captive troopers?"

"Yes, half starved the barbarians!" he spat on the face of a dead conscript.

"Yes, well be fair they likely don't have dextro-amino foods so it was either not feed them or poison them."

"hump." the sargent was not happy. "what ever you say Specter, all I know is that men are recovering from there treatment from these savages and there weapons, I assume you seen what there lighting guns can do?"

Alinas nodded "indeed I have, but the Council is concerned with the size of the Thresher maw you've awaken."

"Bah, this has to be a core world, and heavily defended once we win here were have the whole of the Soviets in are fist."

"I hope you right, for your sake."

Allied high Commander Blake Jackson had a FTL video link with to Emperor Kiyoshi Shigekazu, vie the Allied quantum intanglement system. "Commander Blake I agree as much as I dislike the Soviets humanity must present a united front. I will dispatch a fleet to aid the Soviets.

"Good along with the fourth allied fleet were stop these Turians."

_-Codex:Warp Drive-_

_Soviets don't use Psydrives like the Empire, or Chrono drives, they instead use warp drive. Reversed engineered from the blue prints from the atomic kingdom. The problem with the drives was that there were many problems with them, like opening the dimensional hole in the first place for the ships to travel though. The ruins of the Electrical Protectorate Summoner provided the answer. Replicating the technological the Soviets had there warp drive. Though they do not how the drive works._


	7. Came to drink Moltov and kick ass

**_More Soviet on Turian action! for the record at this point the Turians thing that Humans are called Sovets. _**

**_I can't __wait for the next chapter, Turians meet War Bear!_**

**_"In sovet russia Bear eat you!"_**

**_Time line UP! go back and read it!_**

* * *

><p>The Turian infantry advance toward the city of Harbin leery of the weapons of the Soviets. They saw the towers guarding the main ways into and out of the city but thought nothing of them.<p>

Until they ran into the Soviet trenches.

The Tesla towers roared to life and a wave of gunfire met the Turians, the simple small arms that were the ADK and the heavy machine guns were easy for the kentic barriers of the troops. But the Tesla tower, Tesla Troopers and the Commissars Tesla pistols, over clocked to be lethal were taking there toll.

Air power proved fruitless as the flak troopers and flak towers pounded them out of the air. But the Turians came on, the Soviets learned the old galactic saying, you only say a Turians back when hes dead.

The Trench line bowed and buckled as the Turians advance, immune to everything save Tesla weapons though when a shield fell down they men were cut apart by the heavy bullets of the assault rifles. At one point they broke though and began to lay attack the military targets in the city.

Vladimir ran though the city of Harbin as Turian gun fire raced and lanced down the street. He spayed his AK at the Turians "hay comrades hold the door!" he yelled and the bunker door stayed open a little while longer and he entered.

Panting he spoke "thanks comrade thought they get me for sure."

"No problem." a rifle banged and a irate hand worked a bolt.

"ya sure, never mind that were all gonna die!" The Sniper snaped back and took another shot.

"don't mind him, shes angry that she can't kill any one, damn shielding."

"Stow the chatter!" a commissar said hefting her pistol "the Union will prevail! And then I buy you all a drink!"

The six troopers in the bunker cheered, save the sniper who took another shot.

"Never said the Union wouldn't prevail, just that were going to die, I see at least one IFV coming up the street."

That silenced them save the Commissar who fished around in a compartment "yes, here they are, the new mark 88 Magnetic grenades."

Vladimir laughed "run out and stick a grenade to the side of a tank and get shot to pieces? No thank you comrade!"

She gently hefted her Telsa pistol.

"hay, hay hay! Don't shock me, comrade!"

"The new Grenade was built to have the same heft and weight as a Moltov cocktail they can be thrown."

"O well if thats all I do it." he put a few of his Cocktails of his belt and put on a simple wooden table and put in there places magnetic grenades.

"good I cover you, every one else pour the fire on!" she said and she kicked the door open, took three steps out and fired a bolt of electric energy and Vladimir ran out of the building the Commissar close behind.

The stormed into a building next along side the street and ran into a fire team sweeping there way clear of hostiles for the tank.

Spraying on full auto Vladimir hit the first Turian's shields head on knocking them down and spaying the alien with lead. He then rushed forward and got another in the gut with the Baynet on the end of his rifle.

The Commissar though got the other three. Throwing a bayonet from her belt at a Turian the much slower speed projectile was not stopped by the shield, but the sharp point still sliced into the aliens brain. Tesla pistol up she fired twice on kill mode and the last two fell dead smoking like a BBQ steak.

Vladimir pulled his gun out of the Turians guts. "Thanks comrade."

"please, call me Derska, Derska Kharitaniia."

"Vladimir, Vlad to friends."

"lets move." she said not wasting any more time. They moved though the buildings waiting inside a store with a glass window just under the window.

"right, I break the glass with a pistol round, then you throw the grenade and I put my Tesla Pistol onto the infantry. Good?"

"no, wish we had a squad, but other wise good." The land Cruiser rolled by the window.

On cue she broke the glass and Vlad tossed the first grenade. The magnetic grenade lodged on the wheels, where he had been aiming, and exploded scoring a mobility kill.

The Turians turned to respond but the Telsa Pistol zarped out a quick retort and two Turians were dead. A second Magnetic grenade was tossed and this one exploding igniting, something, inside the tank throwing up a secondary that killed the tank."

"Fall back!" Derska said and they fell back though the buildings to the bunker. They quickly crossed the street into the bunker and the cheers within.

"good going comrads!"

"Ya showed dat tank!"

"ya! Take a vodka!" a gleeful conscript passed them both a bottle.

"thanks I will." Derska said and picked up a moltov cocktail, pulled the rag that ignited the mixture and drank it. A drink thats was 85 alcohol and 15 gasoline.

She put it down on the table to no effect "now we need to drive the alien hogs from are world." she said and moved to the command radio to try and get in contact with command leaving stunned conscripts, heavy drinkers on and all, speechless.

"hay comrade, you ember what they used to say about Natasha?"

"ya?"

"well, I feel it now."

Eshsha and Lendra watched as the cone shaped building opened up "I don't like the look of that."

"we seem to say that a lot." Lendra said back.

Then a missile lunched from it they watched it rise sky ward.

"maybe its a nuck?"

"I don't know."

"nor do I." Lendra a few moments latter there was a explosion, or something behind them and a great wind blew toward the kaboom.

"That came from the brigade to take the base!" Lendra said said as he and Eshsha ran back to see what had happened. After running for a few minutes they found the creator.

"dear god." the whole brigade was gone, destroyed if they had looked they would have found a sphere in the center of the pit made of all the matter with in the blast zone.

"thats like one of there space weapons."

"they use on on the surface." the two numb snipers spoke to each other looking at the pit.

Verden watched the battle go, they had almost captured the space station and secure the weapons that was keeping orbital weapon from being used. Damn EM weapons.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw a man working the sensors mandibles go wide in surprise. "Admiral! Spatial anomaly behind us!"

"put it on screen."

the main screen of the ship, instead of showing a galaxy map showed what was behind the ship relayed from a camera. A pair of glowing white spheres were behind them. They faded reveling a fleet of ships different ships.

"sir transmission putting it though speakers!"

"This is Allied captain James Johnson! Let this clarion call echo though space and time! Humanity stands as one! There are no Soviets, no Empire, NO allies! Just humanity! Threaten one of us, you Threten all of us!"The Soviet Union may not be friends with us, but there human which is more then can be said for you! All Turian vessels are to be terminated with extrema prejudice."

"Sir Mass effect signatures!" a second fleet appeared next to the first fleet. "transmission received from the second fleet!"

The speakers blared to life "this is Crown Prince Jiro Shigekazuto to all Alien Turian ships, The Empire of the rising sun stands with the Soviet union and the Allies. As long as one alien stands on human soil we will not rest until they are removed. To quot the Soviets, We will bury you! All Ships attack!"

-_Codex:Allied Navy-_

_Allied ships lack a method of defending there ships out side of massive armor plating which is prohibitively expensive. What they use instead is policy of destroying anything before it can get the first shot off. Allied ships pack massed banks of Proton Colliders that can put out megatons of fire power. They also use extensive use of rockets and torpedoes to repulse longer range combats use tried and trued Black out EMP missiles to keep sensors silent why they close. Allied ships tend to be geometric and well built._


	8. Three on one

**_New chapter, the Turians get there ass kicked by the Allies and the Empire cleans up on the ground. I have two problems thouhg, one of them is what to write the Codex entrys about I'll ake sugestens though if somethign relvent to the plot of the chapter that does not yet have codex i do that._**

**_Second is this, at some point I am going to get to mass effect. Problem is, will Sheperd be a Soviet, Empire, or Allied agent. _**

**_So i set up a poll for you views! were should he be from its on my profile page. _**

**_with out further ado, let it begin!_**

* * *

><p>The Turians were off guard and began to swing round to deal with the new threat when a sudden salvo of torpedoes blazed from the Allied ships as there sensors went hay wire from the Black out warheads and the ships closed. The Yellow ones of the, Empire Verden supposed faster then the, Allies. The fleets were roughly the same size bout 20 cruisers of varying marks and a single battle ships for each.<p>

He watched in awe as the Empire wave force guns ripped into his ships, a seemingly energy weapon that was stopped, some what by shielding. He was down right shocked when a Allied Broad Sword class drew up and fired on a dreadnought.

The Cruiser pounded the Dreadnought with massive glowing bolts that unleashed cataclysmic explosion, and the shield only survived the first blast and then each secondary blast cut into the ship and tore great holes into. It would be a minute before the ship could fire again but it was enough

"A cruiser killed a Dreadnought." he muttered then gave orders.

"all forces are order to withdraw we have been out maneuvered and out gunned."

Specter Alinas frowned as the news flowed in "seems you picked a fight with three alien races, not just the Soviets come lets get back to are transports." the Sargent nodded numbly, the news that a cruiser could kill a Dreadnought was shocking smaller ship survived only by staying agile and avoiding the worst of it still the fleet was being torn apart.

A pounding echoed down a hall way and the Turians pointed there gun down it. Three Tesla troopers emerged from the semi darkness a station with damage Tesla generator has. And behind them came conscripts assault rifle blazing.

The Turians fell back there assault rifle response was ineffective as the Tesla Troopers slammed foreword before Alinas eyes the sargent died, lightly flaying all the meat from his bones and his skeleton fell down. The sheer bulk of the Tesla Troopers gave them such a advantage in close quarter they could not match.

Alinas fired a Biotic singularity at the troopers lifting the very surprised troopers off the ground. A alien psychic? They responded with there Tesla cannons set to stun even as they were lifted, they aimed and fired filling the hall way with electrical currents knocking every one out like a light. There orders were to take her alive no matter how they did it.

On surface Lendra and Eshsha soon had bigger problems.

"what was that?" Lendra said rising a submachine gun.

"I don't know." Eshsha said and the two looked round the clearing and saw a soviet military patrol. Conscripts and War Bears.

"what are those things? God it is to Varren what we are to Krogan!"

"dear god we say that a lot." Lendra said and the two activated there active cameo and faded from sight.

The patrol walked by the creator as a heavy patrol from the base when a bear turned it nose crunching up.

"whats wrong boy?" a Lenny said as he rubbed the bears massive shoulders it only growled.

"You know, you're awfully moody for a bear." the Bear just growled.

"you smell something?" the patrol stopped as there bears growled. "well go get them!" Lenny said that was all the bear needed.

With a roar the six war bears pounded off and the two Turians broke cameo to run for the hills.

"How they find us?"

"They had big noses, must be why there used."

The bears were faster then they were and gained ground. Lendra turned around "don't stop Eshsha! I slow them down!" his responds was a chuckle.

"like hell you will." The Turians turned and spayed the lead bear with submachine gun fire.

The bears thick coat, muscle and blubber kept it from serious harm and they closed the range. The first strike of the hammer paws of the bears knocked Lendra's head clean off and a second pounced atop Eshsha breaking both his shoulders.

Before its head lowered to crush his skull a faint voice said "Stop!" the bear did so, reluctantly.

The Conscripts from before showed up panting after there gun.

"Well, well, hay they give medals for prisoners right?"

"yup," Lenny said "and Buster got em." he rubbed the bear behind the ear who promptly rolled over in joy.

Eshsha was man handed up and marched back to the Soviet base.

The Turians were on the back foot and it got worse.

The Zeus class Dreadnought Zeus, the first of its class, spun up its Master Chronosphere up and fired it. In a flash of white lighting the entire Empire detachment "landed"

Soon Turian gun ships having long since won the day from Soviet MiGs found the air suddenly filled with Jet Tengus and Rocket Arch Angels. Then came allied air power and guardian tank divisions boxing the Turians into the city of Harbin.

Derska looked out a bunker and saw all the Turians holing up across the street, they had set a Heavy machine gunner to make sure they stayed hold up in there bunker.

"Hump." she said then a thought "hay sniper."

"names Oleg."

"Oleg, you can't kill the Turians, but can you kill there guns?"

"humm," he said and took aim and fired the gun was blasted out of the stunned Turian hands. "ya now thats hard were!" he said yanking the bolt back on his rifle a new objective in mind.

"good, now we counter attack." Derska said grabbing another Molotov off the table.

"counter attack?" Vlad said.

"Counter attack." Derska said taking a deep swing of the cocktail "command has ordered it we got are reinforcements now we drive them out!" she raised her Tesla pistol out.

Cheers met it.

"are all the heavy weapons dealt with?"

"no," BANG, "yes." Oleg said.

"good, Ready you Molotov were burn them out!" she said. Eying the one she was holding "should have thought that out." She muttered she dropped the Molotov and opened the bunker door and fired three blasts with her pistol covering the troops coming out who promptly started throwing there Molotov's.

Molotov raced out fuses lit and smashed into the building setting the wooden frame a blaze and driving Turians out onto the guns of the Conscripts.

Derska constant bombardment of Tesla bolts suddenly stopped her battery never built for so many shots set to kill gave out.

"shit!" she hissed and drew her combat revolver and set the bullets down range. The Turians figuring out the lack of electrical death down range moved to engage the small squad of troops.

ADK screaming and roaring the Soviets dueled the Turian infantry to a standstill, still they took losses as to be expected to infantry with no kentic shields.

"Running out of ammo!" Vlad shouted as he sprayed a Turian's shield till it popped with a shimmer then the sniper, took him out with a single round to his head before his shield came back.

A comrade tossed him a magazine "thanks!" he shouted as he grabbed it out of the air and kept firing. "lay the lead down! Give them a taste of the Soviet union!"

"tastes like Molotov!" Vlad yelled back to Derska as he lobbed the incendiary in question at the Turians the flames drove them into the open were there shields were flayed by bullets not built to contend shielding but doing a half decent job with a enough guns on targets.

A volley of heavy shells rang though the noise the soviets turned to see a Truck with a squad of flak troopers in support there heavy shells did there job when fighting infantry what they could not do to tanks.

The Turians fell back only to be cut down by the Flak troopers and Conscripts.

The two groups linked up.

"Thank God you came here when you did those Turians would have killed us."

"no problem, were moving ammo to the front you need some?" there sargent said.

"got any Tesla pistol battery's?" said Derska hefting his pistol form his holster.

"one, there burning though them like water." the sargent said he pointed at the Truck. The truck it self was based off the Ore Collector save it transported bullets rather then ore.

The other Conscripts grabbed as much ammo as they could hold before Derska layed down the law. Setting her pistol to its lowest setting, generally called annoy, she fired at Vlad.

"ow! what the hell was that for?"

"only five clips. The troops at the front need the supply's as much as we do. If you need more it will because you killed more Turians making the defenders jobs easier."

"Yes commissar." the defeated conscripts said as they loaded up there five clips and moved out the collector deploying its reactive armour for defense.

The troops moved up the streets carefully dodging rubble

A Turian commander having seen the weapons used, knowing his history he knew that weapons this primitive needed many reloads so supply's were the thing they needed. He saw the truck move up the street and wait till and the troops were in positron then sprung the ambush.

Grenades fired from launchers raced toward the vehicle which took the blows in stride, the metal plates were lifted from Apocalypse tanks. Molotov went into every open window the Conscripts could find all who rushed out met Derska Tesla pistol.

The whole time the Collector did not stop moving it just keep inching along. Then it ran over a Turian anti Tank mine. The explosion hefted the whole vehicle almost three feet into the air. The gun fire intensified on the Soviet patrol.

"Looks like this is the end Comrade!" Vlad yelled as he spayed into a building. The flak trooper responded "well the Turian bastard will remember us!" he shouted back and fired his flak gun into a building the timed detonator doing its job and blowing the floor out.

A sudden roar filled the air and the Flak troop eyes shot up "I know that noise, from the training videos! A XV!" the rockets pounded into the target building just as he identify it.

The massive helicopters tore the building apart with salvo after salvo as a squadron of Jet Tengu screamed over head. They then did something the Turians did not expect. Land.

Legs swing out, wing swept back and the body's hunched over the fast Mecha Tengus were now ground side spaying the area with there kinetic burst autocannons who rate of fire more then made up for the shielding.

The Soviets were saved. Not just the patrol but the planet. The Empire, Soviets and Allies and prevailed for the next three weeks they would root out the last of the Turians who still remained now the war plans turned, to counter attack.

_-Codex:Imperial Army-_

_The Empire of the rising suns army is based on three branches, Infantry, Mecha and Armor._

_Infantry are often armed with armor similar to the rocket Angels often with smaller jet packs as well, though true flight is restricted to the rocket Arch Angel. The Infantry uses kentic weapons as standard small arms._

_Mecha are used to support infantry in broken ground tanks can not follow. They are often duel purpose with a ground mode and a flying mode allow one unit to act as one. And unlike other weapons they can often do both to equal effectiveness. The most powerful effective Mech is the M-82 Hanzo and the most powerful, the King Oni._

_Tank are just what the name says, they use tracks, or wheels, and mount cannons built for anti tank use though Coaxial guns are often used now a days for anti infantry work. Tanks mount thicker armor then Mecha and bigger guns but are often slower_


	9. Plan and start of attack

**_Responce to Glaziola: your right I do need help, Grammer is not my foretay to butcher french I think. Sorry to all my readers about that I work tripple hard on that._**

**_Retcon: thanks for the imput I take you sugetsion and work them into the chapter._**

**_Responce to Aline1: Read my time line a bit, the Orders takeing over Cerbrus job in the plot. imagine Marinda in plate mail. N_****_ow thats a thought._**

**_New chapter, the Allies, Soviets and Empire plan a attack, Bonus points and you choice of Codex entry if you can name whats going to be unleashed upon the Turians._**

**_disclamier: much of the Codex entry was copyed from the Pardox wiki on both the Chronosphere and Chrno tech._**

* * *

><p>The three commanders of each faction video conferenced with each other.<p>

Allied high Commander Blake Jackson stood before the camera in the back ground was his office with a flag with the white eagle on blue that was the allied symbol behind him. He wore a plain Allied air force uniform.

Emperor Kiyoshi Shigekazu stood in a small pagoda in the Imperial garden behind him was a small table with three chairs. On the table was a pierce of paper and a ink well. Clearly he had been doing calligraphy. He had some robes like what was worn during the Third world war by the Emperor.

Boris Spyridon Premier of the Soviet Union was sitting behind a thick oak desk with sheafs of paper on it in the back ground were large window stretching out over Moscow. The Primer wore a army uniform save it was colored pure white.

"First I like to think both the Allies and the Empire for such a prompt response to the unprovoked attack at Shanxi, were it not for you the colony would have been subjugated."

"Thank not Premier for I feel the battle has only begun." Blake said.

"Agreed." Boris said his voice like iron "if they attacked twice there will be a third time."

"have we any useful data from there ships?" Blake asked

"yes we have." Kiyoshi answered "one of are engineers lifted something called the Codex off there ships, a galactic encyclopedia the Turians are just the start." he took a breath to gather his thoughts "They are members of what is called the Citadel Council, not unlike the Allies which is a organization for galactic understanding and peace, the Turians themselves appear to be the warriors of the Citadel, the peace keepers." he said with a smile at the similarity in name to the iconic troops of the Allies.

"There are three Council races, and a number of lesser races that just have embassy's."

"so if the Turians are peace keepers, then we broke some galactic law." Blake said

"Or they know of the Atomic Kingdom and they are working with them to attack us." Primer Boris said.

"it could also be they have a problem with the Atomic Kingdom and took it out on the nearest humans around, anything on the Codex about them? I don't see the Chinese laying silent on the galactic level."

"Nothing, this is first contact between humanity and the Council races." Kiyoshi said.

"next step what do we do? Appeal to the Council to intervene?" Blake said Boris scoffed.

"weak willed Allied, they struck us with out warning, provocation or clear message of intent, Council or not we respond to that with force!" he slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Primer I know you emotions are running hot here, mine would too if a Allied colony had been hit, but theres more then just Turians in the galaxy. We could easily be over whelmed by the sheer number of ships and troops we need to think this though and not start a war with the whole of the Citadel." Blake said back.

"I agree." Kiyoshi said.

"to who?" Boris said back.

"both, we can't not let the attack be unanswered but we can not start a war with the citadel. I propose a single massive attack on the world that was the staging point for the attack and then we open diplomatic channels, if they do not themselves."

"a joint attack,between all of us?" Boris asked

"of course all of us." Blake said putting his hand behind his back. "Humanity must present a strong front to any and all alien. I am making it Allied policy that any attack on any human, with the possible exclusion of the Atomic Kingdom should we find them, will be attack on us."

"Agreed as of now it is the policy of the Empire of the Rising sun, for now." he said they all knew that the policy would extend for first contact and a few years after that then they would go there separate way so to speak.

"Soviet policy too." Boris said "and I agree with the plan of attacking the world responsible we will crush them and then we will drink over there graves." he said with a smile.

"not how I put it but sure, do we know the name of the planet?" Blake asked

"yes the engineer got that as well the planets called Syglar. Well with in range of you galactic Chronospheres." he said with a smile.

"That and we deemed Shanxi important to human interest, and the Allies enough to warrant a new galactic Chronosphere. Shanxi-011."

"good, but what do we have planed for the ground troops all reports say the Turians fought tooth and nail the whole time never giving a inch and every retreat was a fighting one." Boris said.

"that is no problem. During the last war we fought we built a weapon to clear the heaviest defenses so that other troops could follow, a weapon so powerful that it could not be destroyed." Emperor Kiyoshi said with a slight smile.

"what is this weapon?" Blake asked

"do you recall the city of Odessa" Kiyoshi said they all did and they all smiled.

At the same time as the video meeting Specter Alinas came to in a interrogation chair, aside from the shackles on her legs and arms it was actually quite comfortable.

She looked around the room was plain and bare save for a table just in front of her with three chairs on the other side.

She tried to activate her biotic powers as a test and her head seemed to split open in pain. That was a Soviet Mind Jammer using high grade electromagnetic fields it jammed psychic powers out as soon as they were sensed and shorted them out, but it was painful. It took the form of a metal head band with a band of red lights on it let out so it could take her head tentacles.

"I wouldn't try that again comrade." a Commissar walked into view flanked by a Allied spy and a Empire Tsukumogami a agent of each faction. To the Asari eyes all she saw were Soviets.

"you psychotic powers won't work here."

"were am I?" Alinas said as he looked around.

"I believe the victors get to ask the question." the Spy said "suffice to say you have not left the Shanxi system."

"tell us about the council." the Commissar said.

"what about them?" Alinas said.

"politically, we need to know more about the council races and the non council races, how they interact, economics."

"basically everything you find on a codex page, the copy's we lifted were incomplete."the Tsukumogami said

"Why should I tell you?" Alinas said.  
>"because the Turians won't say a word and the fact that translator of yours only goes between Russian and Turian if we want to make a deal with you people, which we do at some point, we need more information." The Commissar said Alinas weighed it in her mind.<p>

"If we are to speak civilly then take the the shackles off."

"The head band stays on." The spy said, he did not like the idea of flying though air any more then a Soviet.

"Seeing as how it keeps my from my biotics," she watched there faces, the word clearly did not translate, "then fine."

The Commissar turned to piece of one way glass and nodded the shackles popped off the chair, they still trapped her arms but she had full movement, "going to take these off?"

"no, should you escape the magnetic bracer's will hold you in place." As if to demonstrate her right hand slammed into the chairs right arm pulled by the Iron bracer and the powerful magnet in the arm. The Commissar frowned and yelled into men behind the one way glass in Polish hoping some one back there understood. Then turned to the Asari.

"cute, what do you want to know." she said

"lets start with you, who and what are you?"

"I am Alinas, species Asari, age 842," she stopped when at the look of shock on there faces she smiled. "not as old?"

"only forty." the Commissar said with a mutter the shock his head "keep going."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days latter<strong>

Turians were gearing for a full scale war.

When the fleet limped by to Syglar with word of what had happened the Turians armed themselves troops were called up and ships called in to Syglar both to defend and counter attack.

Verden was on his Dreadnoughts bridge, he had not left it since he arrived he knew a counter attack would fall on them and his ships had the most experience fighting all three of alien races. A good gesture, and a pointless one.

His Dreadnought Dawn of Battle was ripped apart, great holes had been ripped into its side by Coliders and bore many scars of the fighting. It was a wonder they manged to escape at all with that Allied Dreadnought but they did. Only his Dreadnought and five cruisers made it back home highly damaged.

"anything on the sensors?"

"No sir, sir you should get some sleep you been here five hours."

"I know, I can't sleep till I know Syglar is safe."

"yes sir." the Officer went back to his scanner looking, waiting. He did not wait long.

"Sir! Spatial anomaly! There here!" Verden watched as the spheres of white light appeared and faded leavening the fleet of the Allies.

"Sir more anomaly's!" two more balls of light came into existence and the Soviet and Empire fleets emerged.

"so it begins." Verden said his ship was the only one who noticed the Ships appear as his was the only one watching for spatial anomaly's the other Admirals said it was a trick and they did not just teleport in existence.

Well they had.

"All Turian ships the Enemy is here all ships scramble the crews." Verden said over the communicator.

"how the hell they get here?" a admiral asked.

"They teleported." Verden said not adding _"like I said they would."_

The fleets started to close when sensors flared once more. "sir more spatial anomaly detected on the planet!"

"what!" Verden was in shock they could transport army's, why could he not see that! more then that who the hell were these Soviets they had technolgy even the Prothens would be envius of. what were the odds of it, not to mention it happening three times with three diffrent alian races.

"sir transmission from the surface." the technician played the transmission.

"Its huge! And it won't die! We need orbital bombardment!"

Verden paled what could be so powerful it need a orbital bombardment to kill?"

"what is it!"

"I don't know I,," the transmission died as what ever it was killed him.

"Shit." Verden said "what is going on?"

_-Codex:Chronosphere-_

_On October 28th, 1943, the US government transported the USS Eldrige 200 miles away and back starting the long history of Chrono technology._

_The Chronotechnology was initially an idea thought out by a German physics scientist called Albert Einstein, who mysteriously disappeared after a speech at the Solway International Physics Conference, Brussels, in the year 1927_

_The Chronosphere is, so to say, the most brutal use of the Chronotechnology. It rips open a path in the space-time continuum at two defined points in space, and transfers any material, energy and everything else from the first point to the other. The actual physics behind this would take books to explain in detail, however aspects of the superstring and multiverse theories play important roles in using the Chronotechnology in an acceptable (and safe) way. Thousands of modern computer devices are needed to calculate each possibility, and a network of transfer methods exists just for the purpose of sending data and electrical energy to a Chronosphere._

_Early Chronospheres could only transport raw materials any real distance as it was found that movement while chronoshifting faded the object or person off it's original position in space-time and into other objects. While further computing on the Chronosphere could prevent such affects that could easily be predicted (as in the case of machinery like clocks), a living being will always do something that cannot be predicted._

_Tactical Chronosphere used for many years solved this problem by useing smaller amounts of energy and are generaly more precise allowing men to be transported, though they had to be with in armored vehicles._

_A formerly popular method of use of was on infantry in the open. Unable to prevent themselves from moving, they'll fade into the ground below them or any walls nearby, fusing them to the material and killing them instantly. Peacekeeper's were trained in corpse removal after a battle by freezing the corpse and shattering it, preserving the original material. This is now a capital war crime by Allied law and any commander found using this method can expect war crime charges._

_Master Chronosphere, of which one is on every Allied planet, can transport matter from side of a planet to another._

_Grand Master Chronospheres are used on star ships as a form of FTL and can transport a ship in three light year hops. Any transport longer then that is taken in multiple hops so a trip can take days as ships recharge there Chronospheres between jumps._

_A Galactic Chronosphere can transport a whole fleet up to 38 light years and like the earlier Chronosphere can only transport men if there are within the bulk of the ship. The increase in range is a direct response to the increase in computing power with more computers the more able the Chronosphere is at transporting humans as they are able to predict what a human can do. That said when Chronoing, (the act of being teleported) crew still need to be strapped down to prevent movement and all crew were tight "Chrono vests" to aid in transport a staple of allied uniform Chronovests allow infantry to be transported with the aid of a Chronosphere._

_Yet, meddling with the causality is a dangerous play, and several Allied Scientists regularly get headaches when the use of a Chronosphere brings unexpected side effects. The device has a flaw and sometimes showed weird behavior, which ranged from malfunctions and overloads to sometimes lethal results. One such malfunction happened in the test phase of the new device and trapped an entire tank platoon in time - they came back 10 seconds later, at least for us, because for them more than 2 months passed, and only a third of the personal made it back. There also have been alarming archaeological findings - in the desert of Egypt a team found parts of a Guardian Tank, but seeing how the tank parts are over 4000 years old, this should be impossible. The only explanation is a failed chronoport. All these risks are a real threat, because at one point or another they disturb the complex fabric of time and space. Hence the Chronosphere technology is a dangerous toy to play with._


	10. Behold the Saint of Swords

**_To those who said I need a beta reader, forgive me until recently I did not know what a beta reader was. so thats why my grammer sucks. If you want to Beta feel free to PM me. right new chapter, time to unleash the SAINT OF SWORDS!_**

* * *

><p>Gaernda was the ground commander in charge of military base out side of the capital one of three. Any attacker that tried to land near the city would be riddled with triple A.<p>

The theory worked, but not with Chrono tech.

Gaernda was mobilizing his base when the aliens showed in system when a ball of bright white light emerged in the center of his base and when it fade it showed a huge being.

It was roughly the size of a two story house with red dots on and line stretching form the red dots on each of its three legs. Behind each leg was a torso with a pair of arms holding a sword.

After the shock of it showing up in the middle of a well armed base wore off Gaernda smiled "thats it, thats what the super powerful soviets send to fight us?" it was big but not,,

The thought shattered as the S.H.R.I.N.K. Beam wore off.

It grew huge almost twenty story's tall. Crushing objects as it legs moved to its true massive size it spun it swords around and roared into the heavens.

Every Turian ground unit in the base opened up at point blank range and it responded swinging its massive blades sliceing armor and men alike.

Gaernda ran to a transmitter that linked to the Admirals in obit "Its huge! And it won't die! We need orbital bombardment!"

"what is it!" the rely came back

"I don't know I,," it was then the Shogun leaved the base. Its blades pounded into the ground and it unleashed the Omega Shockwave the electric bolts blasted and fried the ground destroying everything around it.

The Shogun roared once more audible 15 Kilometers away. Citizens in the nearby capital city ran out side or climbed to the top of buildings to see what had happened and saw the Shogun.

The feeling of shock radiated though the city what the hell was it? And they dared pick a fight with a race who could make that?

In orbit aboard the Zeus Commander James Johnson watched the first base blink out of existence.

"sir the first base is down two more to go." his Intel manger said as she automatically gated in the planed MCV and task force.

The Soviets were first planet side and a base rapidly grew around with tall walls and Tesla coils. More Soviet ships landed and the army grew.

In orbit Verden counted the enemy fleet Three Dreadnoughts and 60 cruisers. A hell of a lot fire power given what he know of there ships. The Turians had a pair of (working) dreadnoughts and 84 cruisers and 83 Frigates normally he feel at ease that they had more tonnage then the foe, but from what he seen the lighter ships might not be able to do enough damage to dent them.

The Turian long range mass drivers opened up as the combined fleet did the same with there long range weapon.

Vacuum Imploders cannons fired into the void ships crashed and hammered into each other as the cannons went to work followed close by Allied Solar Cannons and long rang missiles baring proton war heads. The Empire lacked a stand off weapon as they were called so they added nothing.

The Turians soon moved closer but the Human fleet did not stop they kept closing to knife fighting range were Allied Proton Collider and Soviet Tesla weapons did best.

The Empire skirted the conflict spaying the Turians with Wave force weaponry that made up there ships arsenal. When a wave force beam meets a kentic barer it stops as the Minofusukī particles that make up the beam despite its energy weapon look but do great damage.

The Turians were ripped apart rapidly between the many weapons in orbit.

On the ground the Shogun reached base two this time to meet a prepared defense. Heavy artillery hammered into Shogun in the first real test of its Nano swarms shielding which worked.

The Shogun kept moving, implacable, unstoppable. Every foe it could reach, which was many as it kept moving to a base that had to defended tanks were sliced apart and men followed soon after. Shogun stomped into the base and unleashed it Omega Shockwave leveling the base.

"two bases down sir, good going." the Intel officer said James smiled "I know, now thing get hard." his Soviet counter part Jarek Bialy spoke up "I got a platoon of Hammer tanks and Bullfrogs up for support do you need them?"

"yes indeed I do got any Tesla troopers?." he said as the Chronosphere flashed again in the Zeus and the Allied MCV emerged and a second base soon took the place of the Turian.

The Shogun began to move again as the Turians pulled out all the stops.

Gunships raced to meet the Shogun and bombs rained down upon the massive tripod and heavy guns turned on it. Blasts of artillery forced it side ways as a AP shell from a tank blasted its left leg joint forcing down some what as the leg fell under its weight.

Then the Bullfrogs arrived. Firring there cargo of Tesla Troopers, to the surprise of every Turian watching, they put there Flak gun to work fending off the aircraft as the Hammers responded to the ground tanks.

The Tesla Troopers too got to work and started shooting,, at the Shogun. The massive robot started to repair provided with the power from the coils of the troopers. The nanites with in the armor soon glowed setting the Shogun up right and it set off again.

In orbit the defenders were shredded Verden watched in dismay it was as he thought it would be, a lose. Of the three races the "Allies" were losing the most ships but even that was not many.

The Dreadnought Dawn of Battle had stayed out of the fighting for the most part due to her damage but they had to do something. Verden put his head on his hands if they fired they would be doomed in the first salvo, he made his compromise he spoke over the ship wide communicator.

"all personal to the escape pods and set all systems to automatic." the crew knew what he was going to do, and they did not leave they would stay.

After Verden felt no escape pods leave the ship he shock his head and spoke to the communicator again "thank you, all crew to action stations!"

The Dawn of Battle fired once, and only once, the massive mass cannon that ran the length of the ship fired the huge bolt slammed into a Empire Destiny class Dreadnought missing the Zeus by a hair the Zeus responded.

The Zeus class had five weapon hard points, three on the boxy nose and two on a flat surface just in the mid section on a flat section. On each hard point was a single Proton Collider but unlike other ships the sheer power of the Zeus generators, normally used to power it massive banks of Chronospheres could fire the Colliders, not in bursts, but like a Gattling gun.

Two turrets spun to face the Dawn of battle and fired at six hundred blasts a minute the stream of blasts hammered the Dawn and shattered its body with each explosion that ripped into the steel and blew it apart from within as they got in.

The explosions blew the ship apart and sent torrents of flame and super heated plasma though the ship killing the crew that came in contact with in it. Some tried to get to escape pods then, but it was too late.

The blasts carved though the ship every deck was flooded by plasma, when the wave front reached the bridge Verden and the was caught in the blast.

The Shogun Executioner aided by Soviet Helix copters and newly deployed allied armor hammered into the third base. The Turians held for a while fighting long and hard but were no match for the Shogun Executioner. Blades swing the Executioner plowed into the fighting and worked in to the center of the base and as other units fell back used its omega Shockwave blowing though the base and shattering the base.

The Shogun roared again and all in the city felt it.

"Good job sir all the base's are down now we need to let the weapons build there charge up."

The Empire MCV was the next to Chrono in along with all the Nano cores for a massive base which rapidly deployed into a base, including a Psychic Decimator as the Soviet base built a Vacuum Imploder and the Allied a Proton Collider.

The Shogun spun so two of its torsos faced the city and lowered it too point at the city saying clearly, you next.

_-Codex:Empire Navy-_

_The Empire lacks a strong super weapon in space. Unlike the Allied and Soviets there ground based weapon does not scale into a effective weapon in space combat. Also unlike the others the Empire has only one type of weapon, Wave Force cannons. The same technology that fires massive blasts of ships destroying light can also shoot planes out of the sky with ease depending on the rate of fire which is highly veritable. In most cases ships can use the same gun for AA work as anti ship weapon._

_Another thing to note about the Empire Navy is there primary fighter the Tsukuyomi which can shift from space superiority, to Heavy planetary bomber, and the heavy bomber Amaterasu which upon landing can shift from heavy bomber to heavy assault walker giving the Empire a advantage in drop infantry and air mobile Assaults_.


	11. Assult

**_I am still looking for a Beta and as of this post accepting help, any way lets go to chapter 11 assult! _**

* * *

><p>The Turian tanks roared toward the bases with IFVs close behind them. The attack did not go well. The Shogun Executioner held the entire right flank it self. And the Turians not wanting to get close to that thing hit the bases head on.<p>

The bases all had deployed there heaviest defensive buildings, the Tesla Coils were well known threats, and Spectrum towers became equally well known. They did better with Wave Force towers due to there shielding but not by much.

Tanks and dismounted infantry charged the defensive works in grueling battles.

A great deal of troops from Shanxi were lifted for the assult as they had a great deal of experience so once more Vlad found himself blazing his assault into the foe under the watchful eye of his,, damned commissar who had "volunteered" his unit for this.

Derska was as close as she could be too the fighting her Tesla Pistol barking a war cry, she had already gone though two battery's with blast after blast.

"Hold Comrade No Turian can stand before the Red Army!"

"You honestly thing she believes that?" Vlad asked his Grenadier Sargent who had just fired his RPGL 77 at a tank knocking its kentic barrier out.

"why not? We are wining." a Hammer tank accented this with blast of its cannon blowing the Turian Knight tank the Grenadier had hit sky high.

V-4 pounded the troops in the middle in a image of no mans land of trench warfare. Even as the Turians tried to break though the defense the super weapons timers ran out.

They fired as one. The targets were three bases on the opposite side of the base take them out would let the high speed bombing runs that could run the whole city.

Civilian eyes followed the Proton Collider rounds and vacuum Imploder missiles as they streaked to there target and as the three bases blew sky high.

"good job sir. Now they won't be able to counter attack." James nodded "now lunch are attack!" and the commands echoed out.

"NOW CHARGE!" Derksa was the first over the trench wall firing her Tesla pistol as fast as she could pull the trigger, she was on a fresh battery and the conscripts were right behind her. Assault rifles blazing followed by the might of Soviet tanks.

Apocalypse tanks shredded the Turian tanks Conscripts fell but there were more, always more.

Vlad rushed across the ground take cover in every dip and every hole as his gun blazed into anything that was not human. He unhooked a Molotov and lobbed it into a group of Turians the flames washed over them though there shields. Gun fire blazed his gun was smoking it had fired so many rounds and still he kept going.

The Allied and the Empire assault were going on as well, King Onis charged and smashed tanks with there hands and Mirage tanks spectrum cannons ripped though armor. And This was stage two.

In the Zeus phase three was being deployed. Commando Janet racked her shot gun in one of the Zeus Chronospheres.

Getting her last briefing, "go in, get the Primarch get out right?"

The officer nodded "thats the plan any questions?"

"back up?"

"a Squad of Peacekeepers are going down with you, as well as some attack dogs, your also get help as we Chrono in more troops expect Russian and Empire troops at some point."

"well good just keep them out of my way." she said with a slight smile as the troops readied in the cargo bay.

"well it be a hot port?" meaning will there be hostiles as soon as we come out.

"no, were Chornoing in time bomb first a big one."  
>"nice."<p>

The capital building of the besieged city was under heavy guard, constant patrols and defenses. No one could get it, in theory.

Helmn was on one such patrol in a lightly armored vehicle near the main courtyard which normally thronged with people meeting legislators was now empty. A flash of blue light caught his eye.

"hold up." he said to the driver and the small convoy stopped. He walked over to the small package as the convoy parked near by.

He looked down and was confused, a count down was ticking down he did not get there meaning then a number of words showed up followed by the image of a smiling face, had he been able to read English he would seen it say "have a nice day."

Janet was deposited by the Chronospheres with a squad of Peacekeepers and few attack dogs in the carnage of the bomb blast that coated the ground in dead and injured Turians and equipment that had been destroyed by the boom.

"right we don't have time to waste lets move!" she said and the Peacekeepers went into the compound as fast as they could.

"there in." James said "Jiro Shigekazuto set a Nanosworm over the building."

"done." the reply came back over his radio seconds latter the swarm set up over the building set by the forward Nanosworm building in the Empire base.

The Turians now knew something was up when they could no longer get into there own planetary capital building.

The front it self pushed forward and the Turian were pushed back and back into the out skirts of the city.

Vlad kicked in the door to his fifth house assault rifle scanning the room for targets, none. He lowered the gun and went though the house, still nothing it was empty. He walked out.

"Nothing comrade." he yelled Commissar Derksa nodded, she had moved as far to the front as she could and had taken her squad with her. They could hear the rumble of Apocalypse tanks rolling up behind them and they would be the first to meet the Turians in combat.

O joy.

Personally Vlad would have like to have be in the middle of the formation, live though the battle and retire, maybe become a farmer but no he got a glory hound of a commissar, even if she could drink Molotov like others did vodka

"good, next house." she said "we have to make sure the tanks don't get ambushed."

"yes commissar." Vlad muttered and moved up the street, leaping over a hedge and counted off house six he yelled over his shoulder to his squad mates "hey do I get frequent home wrecking rates?"

As he bashed in door six with his gun but and moved in.

A assault rifle armed Turian met him. With a snarl the alien fired his gun in a blaze of metal. Vlad moved sideways into what seemed to be kitchen and blazed his ADK into lock the blocked a door on the other side.

He moved though the door and found a basement, with a small Turian civilian family under there."

Three of them, a female and two smaller ones who by now had been scared witless by the Apocalypse tanks, King Onis, Chrono tech and most of all the Shogun Executioner. To him he was the avenging angel of death with a instrument of doom. No matter its weakness that made him tougher.

A shout behind him interrupted Vlad from this revelation of who the alien children saw him and a form crashed behind him. With a snarl the Turian with assault rifle plowed into his back fearful of hitting his grand children.

Vlad grappled with his foe the Turian was weaker but far more determined with a growl Vlad hammered his skull into the Turians, only to get forced back daze by the plates on his head.

The old Turian forced Vlad to the ground as he looked for some rope, he did not want to have to shoot him in front of children but Vlad did not go silently. On of his hands got out and drew a Molotov from his belt, and though not a improvised weapons they were still bottle shaped.

Like a bar fight scene he smashed the heavy bottle into the Turian's skull stunning him and throwing him off him. Vlad scrambled for his ADK on the floor and got to it.

He spun around the second he got it still on the floor and fired a three round burst in a wild upward spray.

Only a single bullet hit the Turian in the shoulder and he fell down gasping in pain, it hurt worse then a mass accelerator round.

Vlad panting raised his ADK and was going to shoot.

Was only because he saw the Turian children to his left.

Would he real shoot some one in front of them? He was mulling it over when he made his choice he fired.

The Turian started he expected to be dead. He opened his eyes and saw the smoking barrel of the gun and the shattered remains of his own.

Vlad then walked out of the basement to meet with Commissar Derksa "nothing of military value Commissar."

Derksa frowned "That was a long search, what do you mean of military value?" she fingered her Tesla pistol looters were to be shot.

"nothing, just some civilians some old grandpa, a mother and children."

"really, how did you now it was a "grandpa"?"

"seemed old." he shrugged

"did he take you hat?"

"what?" he felt his head and cursed he lost his hat damn it!

"I assume I lost it when he hit me."

"well quit wasting time you get a new hat latter, next house." she said.

In the wider battle the Turians were falling back as blasts of artillery, both conventional and of the cruiser based Athena system drove them back. The humans had all the time in the world, they had won in orbit and it was just a matter of time.

Sickles lept atop Turians as the Electropulse turrets of the combat Sickles ripped into the Turian infantry and Soviet armor crushed, literally in some cases its Turian counter part, and Tesla Trooper marched though streets ignoring the small are fire that hit them.

Peacekeepers used there shot guns to blow shields away as racketeers filled the air and hammered the ground with proton grenades.

Tengus went from air to ground ripping and tearing infantry and gunships apace as platoons Hanzo Z mecha moved though the city with ease all the while commandos reeked havoc in the capital.

Shot gun roaring Janet spun run around sending slugs of steel down range as fast as she could, which was damn fast, the Peace keepers followed closely behind as the hall way filled with lead. The Turian shields overwhelmed and collapsed. Janet stood up and took stock.

"good lets get going." she said loading more solid slugs into her shot gun.

They pushed into the build it was built so every room was a choke point and every hall way could be used as a last stand bloody in the extreme."

"Command, Janet here we need help or were going to run out of body's before Turians."

"stand by Janet you get some help that will take some pressure off."

A second latter, out of Janet's view in the main courtyard just before the Nanoswarm ran out a second burst of Chrono energy flashed and in the place stood the Soviet "infiltration" experts.

The next thing the Turians first compound since Nano swarm wore off knew was that a squad of Gagerin X3 were there and they were pissed.

"CRY FOR MERCY YOU CAPITALIST ALIEN HOG!" A Gagerin yelled as he swung his power fist into a Turian blowing his spine out. Gun fire pittered off there body's, small Steel Curtains took the sting out. The Gagerins soon had a perimeter around the building and all who entered that perimeter died.

The Allied commandos worked there way though the building closer to were the Primarch was, unable to evac from the building and unwilling. He had started this war, it was fitting he die in it.

Janet poked her head around the corner and saw a Turian stockade braced around a door the screamed, governmental.

"right then, smoke grenade?" she said and put her arm behind her till she felt a grenade be put in her hand she then took aim and threw.

The Grenade bounced off the wall and went half way up the hall way when it exploded spraying smoke though out the hall way. Janet ran down the hall way counting down the seconds till she activated her timebelt, a copy of Tanya's, in reverse and was sent into the future.

She emerged behind the Turians who were still looking down the smoke filled hall way she then went to town.

She rolled a pair of frag grenades out of each hand into the Turian formation and ducked behind a pillar. The explosion rang out and second latter so did she.

Coming around the pillar she fired a heavy slug into the nearest Turian the heavy custom crafted AP saboted slugs did there job and pierced the shielding of the Turian at the close range and killed him.

Pumping the shot gun she sent another blast downing another Turian but she kept moving closer.

After a third blast she was in Melee.

She swung the gun butt as fast as she could plowing the rear stock into the targets head knocking him out she spun round and fried again, this time with the muzzle close enough to be within the shield and went though his gut and the bullet hit the Turian behind him, not killing him but knocking his shield out.

A quick bayonet thrust fixed that.

When the grenades went off the Peacekeepers rounded the corner and in the five seconds it took for them to get there gun close enough to break a kentic barrier Janet had down all that. Soon Peacekeepers tossed there shotguns into the mix and the battle was soon over.

"right then, one last door." Janet said feeding more slugs into her shot gun she then prepped the C-8 charges.

Vlad advanced up the street in the face of a hail of gun fire. They met the Turian main force well entrenched and dug in.

The Soviets were trying to advance up the street but the sheer amount of gun fire forced them to leave many of there own dead on the ground.

Most of them were in the shadow of a Turian tank other were behind or within building to either side.

And still the fucking Commissar would not shut up!

"come on comrades! What are they to us? Lets go over the trench."

"tell you what Commissar you go first and I'll follow." Vlad yelled over the roar of gunfire." Derksa frowned

"what did you say?"

"I said I am tired of following you just so you own fucking ambition, if you want to go, go but don't force us to die for you own gain!"

Silence as the conscripts waited to see what would be done. They had all day they were behind the wreckage of a Turian tank and were well covered.

"You think I do this for my self? I do it for the Union! And if you refuse to help then I'll go my self." she lifted her Tesla pistol and ran out of the cover.

Gun lowered she blazed it into the Turian defenders as she went sideways into a home which at the last moment she blew the lock off. A turian engineer moved to stop her only to be met with a knife in the skull as soon as he moved. She busted into the back yard and blew a fence away with a single burst of her pistol as she made her way foreword.

The conscripts though where not inspired to them she had just run off and were now thinking of the same, when the gun fire slacked to almost the point of stopping and there Grenadier Sargent gave a new order "right then Molotov's out and then we attack and give these Turians a lesson in European warfare, don't fuck with Mother Russia!"

Seeing the lack of gun fire they responded with cheers and the grenades rushed out wreathing the trench line in smoke and flames.

They ran up the street and what little gunfire there was intensified but not by much. When they got to the Turian trench there found a surprise.

There drinking a Molotov cocktail was Commissar Derksa. She had worked her way up the street though the back yards and flanked the Turian formation spraying them with Tesla Pistol fire and throwing a Molotov she had been keeping for latter that interrupted the Turian shooting and she worked her way up the trench her pistol set to kill.

After her fifth Turian the poor battery had enough and died on her.

Jamming the pistol into her belt she lashed out with the knife so fast it trigged the kentic shielding but the knife kept moving and drove it into the Turians chest. Catching the dead Turian she used it to shield her self while she grabbed his submachine gun and blazed down the trenches just pulling the trigger not sure of anything other then that.

When the thing beeped on over heating, after nailing a couple more Turian she rolled forward grabbing a assault rifle of the ground that was when the Molotov hit.

Jumping out of the trench she fired the gun till it over heated down the trench line and along with the ADK fire all the Turians were dead. She then sat on a Turian car and waited for the conscripts.

"I went and did it my self." she said eying, a very nervous Vlad "anything you wish to add?"

"umm no Commissar."

"good." she drained the Molotov and stood up "lets go comrades we have five more trenches to storm."

The small council frigate moved though space the only thing out the cockpit visible was the blow glow of Mass Effect FTL.

Aboard was a Specter who stated mission was deliver the edict of the council and have the Turians stop the war with the Soviets.

Then they were to go to the Soviets, Allies and Empire and try and bring them to the table for diplomatic talks.

"Junnil." the Salarian spun round "yes?"

"what do you expect of the Soviets?"

Junnil sighed at his navigator "I don't know, they can't be overly expansive or we know of them before now, there reactions so far have shown a sort tendency of overwhelming force. My problem is there are three Alien races here any one could be a new Rachni."

"do you think the Turians will have problems with them?"

"honestly no, not yet the time it would take to get a fleet together to take Syglar is too great for them to have any sort of chance."

"sir emerging form jump in one minute."

"and so starts the easy part."

Junnil moved to the bridge and activated his omni tool and linked it to the ships communication array. It emerged for space, to a battle field.

The first thing they did was dodge the wreck of a Turian frigate.

"what the hell?" Junnil said a fleet of three radically types of ship hung over the planet they had eradicated all resistance.

"Commander James we detected a small frigate not of any known design."

"must be the Council, damn it did not want them stumbling across are battle."

"should we detain them?"

"tell are units to complete there objectives and do any more advances, I recommend to the Empire and Soviets they do the same. As for them,,,"

"we got to get out of here!" Junnil said and the Frigate spun round and used its Mass Effect drive to full effect."

"too late sure they just jumped."

"Damn." James said

"tell all ships be ready we not sure what the council will do."

_-Codex:Zeus Class-_

_The Zeus class dreadnought, first commissioned in 2043 was built to take advantage of three prices of technology, Fusion, Chronotechnology and Proton Tech._

_Massive banks of Fusion generators Generators, over 30% of the ships bulk, provide power for the massive Chronospheres which are 30% of the total tonnage, 66 percent is transport room full of people and equipment to use the Chronospheres and the last four percent is weapons._

_At a total (empty) tonnage of 880,000 tons and over 24 Kilometers long the Zeus class is the single most expensive ship in the Allied fleet but its presence gives such a advantage to any ground force in the form of reinforcements, time bombs, and all the power found in Chronotechnology that it is seen as worth it. On top of this the Zeus is equipped with orbital weapons like Athena cannons and a cryo shot generator allowing them support any advance on the ground._

_A common question is why battles are fought at all, the power of the Zeus is such that any defense can avoided and any battle will be a short affair as whole tank platoons emerge from space._

_The problem is that the more bulk transported the more calculations must be done per second to keep the crew of tanks and infantry safe. On top of that with a slight error in calculations may mean some item from the Chronoed spot merged with whats being teleported. Modern computers shut down when a speck of dust gets in the circuit board and humans can lose a limb if a blade of grass fuses with there arm. This flaw prohibits mass Chronoing into dense forests, sandstorms, fog, and most other weather conditions._

_However smaller Chronos can be taken with almost perfect safety. anything more then 10 living beings (called such after Dolphins who also make use of the Chronotechnology complained) is a risk in most situations though dense forests are still incapable of Chronoing in to._

_At present there are five Zeus class ships._

_Zeus, commissioned in 2043_

_Thor, commissioned in 2044_

_Odin, brother ship to Thor Commissioned in 2044_

_Tanya, Commissioned 2057_

_and Titan, Commissioned 2060_

_Only the Zeus was full constructed for the war of 2062 as its called and entered service in 2065 and the Zeus performance was exemplary._


	12. Welcome to the Citideal

_**response to:Glaziola I thought It over and I decided to not have Turian reputation drop. It did not in the normal Mass Effect universe, as far as I know if wrong point it out to me, love Reviews! RETCON: thanks for the advice I follow it the evac from Syglar will be next chapter thanks for the help.**_

_**response to:alichi eek. I'll make the Zeus much bigger then a Nimitz and as for the Tesla trooper,, I just wanted the Turians to meet a Tesla Trooper and go O shit, if I wanted to explain it I could say all the hall ways are big enough for a Eclor, never know when you have to carry a diplomat you don't want to piss off, not like they have S.H.R.I.N.K beams...**_

_**new chapter lets join the humans in the first visit to the Citadel. **_

* * *

><p>The charges of C-8 detonated throwing the doors off there hinges gunfire raced though the smoking door as slowly Peacekeepers with there riot shields up walked though the waves of fire there shield more the able to take the fire, for a limited time.<p>

Behind them peace keeper lobbed the teargas grenades into the room filling the room with the incapacitatory gas. Janet looked around the room for the man who matched the image from the ship Codex.

They found him. He had a red and white tattoo on his face.

"good." Janet slipped a Chronvest over him "we have the target." she said as Peacekeepers cleared the room of stunned hostiles till only they remained "Chrono us up."

The white Glow enveloped the room and Janet and her team were back on the Zeus. The Gagerin X3 were next teleported away and the Turians were confused, what the hell happened?

Janet handed the stunned Turian to a ground crew, the plan was to use him as a bargaining chip to make the planet surrender but with the council now inbound they would use him differently.

The reaction was swift.

"what do you mean Syglar is over run?"

"what I said." Junnil said to the Turian councilor Valern "The Turian fleet was destroyed and fleet of at least three different alien races were in obit I can only assume there lunched a ground attack."

"we can't let this stand!"

"To be fair Valern, you did attack them first." Asari councilor Tevos spoke "this is in self defense we need to see if we can keep this from escalating. "

"I agree." The Salarian councilor Shrenda said "we don't want to provoke any more of a war then there is already, that said we should send a fleet as they are still ocupying a Turian planet and make it clear if they do not leave the world we will attack them."

**SHIFT**

The Asair took a deep breath, she was used to be breaking Citadel news, but this was a bombshell.

"your live in three, two, one." the Turian camera man pointed at her.

"This is Citadel News five here I am Isandra with breaking news. The Turian planet of Syglar has been overwhelmed by a group of at least three unknown hostiles alien races. At present motives are unknown as are purpose of this attack."

Isandra took a deep breath "As it stands the Aliens are attacking the planet and none are sure what will happen, some are likening this to the Rachni others are not so sure. Joining us is Salarian professor Reda expert on military science thank you for joining us." she turned to face the Salarian who had so far been off camera.

"thank you having me." he said with a nod.

"what can you guess about the military power of the three races?"

"well so far we have no first have evidence of what they can do. But the fact they defeated both a Turian attack and carried the war to Syglar."

"wait, you said the Turians attacked first?" Isandra asked

"sort of, from the reports I read, and I can't site my sources sorry, the race we now know as the Soviets try to activate a dormant mass relay which as you know is against Citadel law the Turians tried to stop them but were stopped. Once more no first hand accounts as all the survivors are on Syglar. And the Turians lunched a attack on a Soviet planet that attack was beaten off and the three races counter attacked."

"so who is responsible?"

"unclear at this point if the reports accurate, and I believe it is, but blame can be put on the Turians for enforcing a law that the Soviets did not know about until now."

"what do you make of the Soviets themselves?"

"you asking a question that we can not answer with the information we have now we have to wait to see how they react to the Citadel fleet."

"more of your sources?"

"no, just a good guess."

"thank you professor I have a feeling were be speaking more in the near future."

"I would be happy too." Reda said with a smile and nod.

"Comeing up next reactions from the Elcor ambassador."

**SHIFT**

14 hours had passed since the frigate had showed up in system and still the fleet waited, they had to wait no longer.

The Council fleet emerged. A combined Turian, Salarian and Asari force lept from space. The Humans were geared for a fight. But they did not want one. The fleet out numbered them by three times. Including six dreadnoughts and over 83 cruisers.

"Sir incoming transmission."

"well good put it on." James with a sigh seems they wanted to talk rather then fight.

"this is Admiral Jenal," it was one of the blue Asair "all ships of the Soviets and there allies are ordered to evacuated all troops and equipment form the surface or fired upon."

James activated his communicator to his fellow commanders, "Are orders if the Council shows up is do not provoke them and evaculate only when ordered by command. In the mean time do what we can to prevent a war."

Jarek nodded "agreed we will hold but do no more."

Empire commander Jiro Shigekazuto nodded "as will I."

James nodded and activated his transmitter "This is Allied commander James Johnson we will not comply with your order until a formal peace treaty is formed between the Turians and us, we will not attack any more nore will we advance and we formally request that diplomats from both sides meet to resolve this war peacefully."

Milum sighed she was so glad these races saw reason, not like she expected them from to leave when they were still at war.

**SHIFT**

Once more the three leaders met vie video.

Allied high Commander Blake Jackson opened the discussion "we have evacuated from Syglar now they want us to send emissary's to the Citadel I already have a man picked out."

Emperor Kiyoshi Shigekazu added "as far as I know we can bring troops right?"

Blake nodded "yes a honor guard so to speak."

Boris Spyridon Premier of the Soviet Union smiled "I think we can show off a bit, they clearly had no equivalents to Tesla Troopers so lets send are most elite troops."

"I agree with that statement save for you idea to bring Tesla Troopers, they send the wrong message I will send a squad of Peacekeepers and Janet."

"you commando?" Kiyoshi asked

"yes, if theres a fight she will come in handy I recommend you send your own."

"I agreed Yuriko prime will accompany."

"are commando will to." Boris said quickly.

"good, now transport, I Propose a Soviet Juggernaut class due to how much damage they can take."

"agreed." Kiyoshi said.

"good, the diplomats and envoys will meet on Shanxi in three days is the time table agreeable?"

"yes it is." Kiyoshi said and Boris nodded "very good then, until we speak again."

The computer shut off and Boris stood up calmly take a drink of Vodka but slamming the bottle down a bit hard.

"Damn it! We have no commando to send! We need a Soviet hero to lift above and stand with Yuriko and Janet." he looked out the window thinking long and hard.

"Sir." he turned to see his assistant "yes Olesia?"

"I have something I like you to see."

she put the personal file on the table and Boris opened up.

Name: Derska Kharitaniia

Rank:Commissar

Serial number:942,341,412,498

Medical history:Brain scaring outlined in descriptions, highly efficient ability to processes alcohol with ease likely due to early exposure and adaptation to said alcohol. This is the reasons she frequently drinks Molotov cocktails.

Descriptions Derska joined the army in 2068. She grew up in the Khan Sprawl on the planet Shana. There she grew up with her drunkard farther her mother is unknown. It is assumed she took to drinking at a very young age and her brain bares scaring from intense Smilex withdrawal though she does not mention this. She then says she gathered enough money to leave the sprawl, in this interviewer's opinion by illegal means, to the nearby Soviet city of New Moscow. It should be noted that by enlistment date she enlisted in winter and this means she had walk from the Sprawl to the Town, as it is unlikely she could buy transport as there is no traffic between the Sprawl and New Moscow in winter which on Shana can get to -20 degrees Fahrenheit."

Derksa had exemplary zeal and loyalty to the Soviet Creed and the glory of Communism had her chosen to be a commissar and passed the tests, the same tests that have a 84% drop out rate, with ease.

She was then stationed on Shanxi and remained there with a good service record until the recent first contact war where she is personally credited with over 40 Turian kills. She then volunteered herself and her unit to the front line of Syglar. She here defeated a complete Turian trench line single handed. Both accounts verifiable by at least five other individuals.

It is in this humble Commander's view that Derksa should be give the Red Star, the highest honor we can bestow.

He put the report down "and why did you give this too me? Of course we need to give her the Red Star after that but why now?"

"sir, I know of are situation with a lack of hero, she is also attractive and could be what we are looking for." he thought about the first human to gain distinction in a human alien conflict. It had a nice ring to it.

**SHIFT**

Five days later the Soviet Juggernaut class Dreadnought emerged from warp choosing that over the Mass Relays to show off. All ships were shocked when the massive Dreadnought emerged from the PAWI realm.

The crew were equal inpressed.

"holy crap look at that thing! Its as big as as space station!" Janet said as she looked out a window "what did they call it the Destiny Ascension?"

"bah," Derksa said still in her commissar uniform even if it did have a half dozen new medals on it "we could take it, Tesla Tech can get though its barriers with ease and with out those its armor can be broken."

"Ya but it will kill anything short of a Dreadnought with ease and you have to have a monster fleet to get to it."

"It does not matter we are on the same side now." Yuriko said from where she was calmly meditating.

"ya, question who decided to give us the same room?" Janet asked "some one with a sick sense of humor." Derksa said.

"Admiral Steven were being hailed."

Steven smiled to a race that had never seen Soviet warp drives that had to be impressive.

"good, put them on." he said the transmission ed rang out  
>"Unknown Dreadnought Identify you self or be fired upon."<p>

"put me on,, This is the Soviet Juggernaut class Dreadnought Red Pride with the Soviet Empire and Allied ambassadors."

"Confirm, uploading flight path." The news the Soviets were here spread.

"Isandra! There here!" The Asari looked up "Whos here?" she asked her editor

"The Soviets! And they have a FTL other then mass effect drive!"

"quick! Grab a camera!" she shot up from her table and gave orders "get a crew there prepare to put a pause on the news going out right now! Move people!"

**SHIFT**

The Red Pride slowly moved though the high traffic zone. Ships had to be rerouted around it. They expected the diplomats in a week based on the rate one can mass travel turns out warp drives faster then ship based mass Effect Drives. So it was chaos. They closed to the stations.

"Admiral transmission."

"put it on."

"Greeting Red Pride this is Citadel flight control we have no docks for dreadnoughts so you have to lunch a shuttle."

"Confirm flight control." the transmission cut out and Admiral Steven smiled "to bad we don't have a Chronosphere that would really impress them."

"right get the diplomats and escorts on to the Quad wing and set off."

The group of men entered "hay would you watch where you rolling?" Janet said with a dirty glare toward the combat Masamune.

"Sorry." the unit scooted sideways. Janet rubbed the foot that machine had rolled over.

The Russian diplomat was Gerik Tanek and he was dicuseing there demands for peace with the Empire diplomat Seiichi Kanaye and the Alied diplomat Kora Loorea.

"Fair to say we gave as good as we got, a unconditional truce?" Kore nodded "agreed and if the Citadel is like a UN three seats, one for each of us.

Seiichi nodded "agreed we also need to be firm on what technology were are going to share."

Kore raised a eye brow "I assume were not going to share MCV's?"

"more then that, take you Cryotech you can likely share that due to the number of civilian uses but you Chronotechnology."

"No damn way." Kore shock her head.

"exactly, we need to know what we can share, and what we can not."

"You pegged Cryo O right." Kore said her slight Austrian accent come on a bit strong "maybe we can trade for something or give Future tech the right to sell that for money, damn we came so fast for the diplomatic but we forgot the technical aspect you get any marching orders Gerik?"

"none, were have to call back to base."

"agreed."

**SHIFT**

Isandra pushed her way though the crowds all hoping to get see the mythical Soviets and friends.

"out of the way, move!" she shoved by. Her camera man, a Elcor Name Elemna was moving much slower as his kind were want to.

"With Great Haste and angry: Move aside." She turned to face him "come! We don't have all day!"

"With frustration:I'm moving as fast as I can."

"I know does not mean I have to like it." she pushed her way up to the C Sec riot troops guarding the way. She lifted her press pass "Citadel News Five." the C Sec trooper nodded and let me pass into the docking bay "theres a Elcor named Elemna behind me with the camera he was taking for ever to get though the crowd."

"With no small amusement: I was pacing my self." Elemna said as he walked up to them.

The C Sec troops let them pass and enter the cargo bay in time to see the ship enter. The large fighter flew in on pulsing Ion Engines filling the air with the stink of ozone.

"quick is the camera on?" she said pointing to the camera on the Eclors back."

"with chagrin:I thought you turned it on." he pushed a small put on his inner arm activating it the VI would automatically have the camera track what he looked at.

He looked at her and she held the mic up to her mouth. "were here just in time to see the Soviet, Empire and Allies arrive these are the same races that attacked Syglar." the ships side opened up and the first man out was not the ambassador. He was tall, looked like a Asari and dressed in blue armor. His hand cradled a gun with a big bore.

Every one tensed up as another man, this one in a great coat with a fur hat came out with a gun with a sickle shaped clip. Then a man in full body armor with a odd gun. The walked down and snapped to attention as civilians came down next in uniforms but not armor and no weapons.

"to every one watching the diplomats and there honor guard have just left there shuttle." The three moved to meet the council who had come to meet them.

"do we have a microphone over there?" Isandra asked

"With ambivalence: there going to be broadcasting a live audio feed so every news stations hears it."

"O." Isandra said her head set chirped "be quite now and keep a camera on them there Council starting the audio feed."

"so where the Empire and Allies? All I see are Soviets." Valern said with a huff.

"Maybe the Allies and Empire and client races?" Shrenda said.

Tevos thought about it, something was odd. The three ambassadors were close now she tapped her omni tool activating the live audio feed.

"we the Citadel Council welcome the Soviet Union." the one dressed in red puffed up a little "we are honored councilor Tevos." she nodded gently they had studied the full Codex they had been given.

"May we ask were the Empire and the Allies are? We assumed we be speaking to all three of you." Shrenda asked and the Asair look alike dressed in blue spoke "we are here."

Valern looked at them "nonsense all I see are Soviets."

The orange one spoke next "We are not all the Soviets, the only communist," the word went right over there head "here is this one," he pointed at Gerik, "I am a representative of the Empire of the Rising sun."

Tevos was the first to grasp it. "wait, the Empire, Allies, and Soviets are all members of the same species?" she said in growing wonder and amazement.

"yes is something wrong?" the Allied ambassador said.

The Council was in shock, never before has a species rose to the stars divided.

"So there are three factions of, what ever you call your self?" Shrenda asked.

"were called humans, Humanity, and no, there four of us we just don't know were the Atomic Kingdom of China went." Kore said

"why don't you know were members of you species are?" Valern

"They left are home planet and used the mass relay around Pluto before we knew it existed and we were a bit busy,," Gerik thought about then decided to air all the laundry at once  
>"Busy doing what?" Valern said pretentiously.<p>

"fighting off a army of robots control by AI's that made a deal with a being from a different dimension."

"you expect us to believe that?"

"we have video evidence." Kore said simply.

Valern stepped foreword threateningly "I will not stand here and be lied to."

Kore simply shrugged "take it or leave, now if you want peace or war I suggest you take us to a table to talk."

The council members nodded and the six of them, the body guards stayed behind, walked to a waiting air car."

"we have just witnessed history, for the first time a alien race reached the stars divided. We will continue are coverage in the studio with professor Reda.

**SHIFT**

The military personal unloaded from the transport and a Asair tour guide moved forward, nervously, they were really heavily armed.

Janet moved in front of her, "who are you? And why are you here." the heavy shot gun was prepped and ready.

"umm, my name's Miren and I am to give some of your personal a tour around the Citadel but we didn't think there be so many of you."

"yes well each nation brought 30 men and we each have ten with us now." her shot gun flew to her back.

"we could start with a small group now."

"umm, yes." she eyed the combat Masamune.

"O don't mind him, hes a big softy." Yuriko said as she walked up to see what Janet was doing.

"umm, ok."

"She giving tours." Janet said "I suggest we use are privileges of rank and take her offer." she said with a smile.

"not with me your not." Derska said as she walked forward.

"Can I come?" the Masamune in question rolled forward.

"No you just scream, killing machine." Yuriko said.

"nuts." the machine dropped lower to the ground and rolled back.

"Is that thing a AI?"

"yes." Yuriko said the reaction was not what she expected.

"There against Citadel law, do you want to have a uprising like the Geth?" the tone was some what fearful.

"army of machines? Been there done that, helped with that." she pointed at the Masamune. "don't judge us and we won't judge you."

"umm yes." she was slightly in awe of these humans. "you giving tour or what?" Janet said with a smirk.

**SHIFT**

"lets keep this simple." Seiichi said "a unconditional truce."

"really? I would have though you would have wanted reparations?" Tevos said.

"we feel we gave as good, if not better and were ready for peace." Gerik added.

"agreed." Shrenda said "as of now there is no war between the Turian Hierarchy and the Allies, Empire and Soviet Union."

"well that was easy." Kore said with a smile.

"Indeed now we need to talk about you joining the Citadel."

"Indeed lets, and please were not going to share any tech with you just yet." Kore said again a image of a Chronosphere in her mind.

"why would we want you technology, you still use chemical propellants."

"not us." Seiichi said "Kentic burst weapons are far more effective."

"I take you have no reports from Syglar yet?" Gerik said with a huge smirk.

"no matter. We have some treaty's you need to sign first." they slide some paper copy's across the table as the humans had no Omni tools.

"Thank you, may we retire for the day to look at these?"

"you may." Tevos said and the three stood up and the humans left the negotiating room.

"wonder what that one meant about Syglar?" Tevos asked

"lets find out." Shrenda said doing the equivalent of googleing on the extranet and pointed at a large screen on the wall playing the video with the single most views under the line Syglar invasion.

The shakily held video taken from a omni tool emerged it pointed at the ground for a few second then went up.

The Council went into shock as the Shogun Executioner roared into the heavens.

**SHIFT**

Miren guided the three lethal commandos, well two commandos and one hero of the Soviet Union though the Citadel getting looks from every being there.

"before we proceed to the C sec headquarters your need you leave you weapons behind." Miren said and the people behind her put the weapons on the table, a heavy shot gun, a odd pistol and a knife.

Janet laughed "lady we were just at war with you not a week ago and you want us to hand over are weapons?"

"not to mention I am not handing over my Tesla Pistol so you can copy the damn thing."

"umm," Miren though it over "I need to clear it with C sec first."

"and while you do that I just go in my self." Yuriko said wtih a smile and walked into the scanner.

The Turian manning the scanner almost spit his drink out as the littel school girl wanabe triped the scanner.

She was a biotic and had a lot of element Zero in her, at least Five pounds! It coated her every neuron, every nerve, and her brain activity was off the charts! If what he was reading was right she could use her powers with out a amp!

He stood up and almost ran to stop them and that, WMD that was walking into C sec!

"hold it I can not let you pass." he said.

"why not?" Yuriko asked

"Your body has more element zero then some Asair and her brain is a fire work factory I would bet my pay she can use biotics with out a amp."

"what are biotics? Yurikio is psyche but thats it." Janet asked (still not allowed into C sec)

"biotics are the ability to move objects with mass effect fields these allow you to alter the gravity around objects to move objects or rip them apart."

"so there psyche ability's." Derska said

"no, Psyche are of the mind, Biotics are of the the element ezzo in your body." Miren

"so any one can do them?" Janet asked

"no you need to have Element Ezzo, or Zero in your body and they get there from birth."

"so your psyches are just biotics?" Janet turned to Yuriko.

"No! I am psychic!" she proved by lifted off the floor a couple feet, to the shock of Miren who saw no blue glow of biotics. "the element zero just gives me more power!"

"Omega could lift tanks with her brain in to the sky? How much more power do you want?" Janet said and the Tuiran guard gulp, his assessment of her being a WMD were closer to the truth then he thought.

"enough to crush a star ship." she said with a smile.

",,,Shit." Janet said as she looked Yuriko over.

"well I can't let her into C sec." the Turian was nervous.

"thats ok, you know a good bar?" Derska said, she had asked to see one for the last five hours.

**SHIFT**

"Shit have you read some of these things?" Gerik said slamming the papers onto the table back on the shuttle in there private room.

"I have, reduce are dreadnought fleet, submit to the authority of the council, a group we have no say in." Kore added

"and no AI's we would have to euthanasia thousands of are people!" Seiichi said

"so its agreed, we can not join the Citadel."

"indeed and we have the power to back up are claims as far as I know no race has ever refused a offer to join the Citadel let see how they handle the first."

_-Codex:Masamune-_

_The Masamune are AI subject the Emperor and are loyal imperial citizens despite what the Citadel says nothing short of a invasion will change there stance._

_The Masamune started life as a child toy. When Shinra Cybernetics first starting producing the Masamune Units, they were built to be the ultimate in computerized service: using computers programmed to follow any orders given and to try and fulfill processes as best as possible, Masamune were at first thought of only as more efficient workers. Masamune Over time, these quiet and non-confrontational robots became informally nicknamed haguruma - gears._

_After WW3, things changed when the new Emperor Kamina returned to his chambers after another day of pressured diplomatic talks with the Allies. Kamina's personal Masamune Drone had a toy he had when he was a child attached to it: a calligraphy device that would transfer information put into it into kanji script. It was much to Kamina's surprise, however, that shortly after he came in the device started writing of its own accord! After it had finished writing, Kamina snatched the paper that was placed on it - and it was thus that the Emperor was the first to realize that the Masamune Units were, in fact, intelligent._

_The writing itself was a simple greeting and query ("How might I serve the most glorious and noble Emperor Kamina today?"), but the effect was enormous. The Emperor immediately ordered for a voice synthesizer to be installed in the Unit, and shortly afterwards discovered that not only was the Masamune intelligent, but it was genuinely grateful to be able to help the Emperor, and pleased that it had helped gave him a boost in excitement. The next day, Kamina ordered that voice boxes be installed in all Masamune Units, and for the Units to be given the status of Imperial subjects._

_New Masamune units are assembled not constructed. A group of Masamune must gather and petition the local government for the proper components. It is rare to ever be refused, the group then takes care and guides the new Masamune unit like a child._

_The combat Masamune unit is a empty shell created at the company Shinra Cybernetics which first made the Masasmune. Keeping the hexpodal legs complete with water skater wheels and a tougher combat shell with no face like the civilian units. The units arms are equipped with Kinetic-burst cannons and it mounts a deployable plasma cutter. When a civilian Masasmune volunteers for the army there memory's are uploaded to the combat unit. There old shells are stored in a were house until there tour is over. Tactically there deployed in mixed squad to provide mobile fire support and are promoted at the same rate as there human counter parts and there exists one Masasmune commander: Suishō no kaze._


	13. Refusal

_**Responce to:knolden, funny you should mention the Quriains though the Rachni kinda forced there hand, though the Krogen was a quick and dirty dicsion and they had the reblions coming.**_

_**new chapter, remeber review! I listen to you, take Glaziola whos suggestions I coped into the last chapter and he also asked for a codex entry for Psycicse, guess what this codex entrys about?**_

_**also you running out of time to vote for what nations Sheperds going to be from, were gettting to the blitz and Shep going to take part, running out of time so far the Allies are in the lead.**_

* * *

><p>On the planet Syglar the Soviet, Empire and Allied troops had gotten word of the peace a day latter and were withdrawing. They fell back from the city and they evaced vie Chronosphere. Slowly over the next three hours, under the watchful guns of the Council the troops left the city until they finally only the bases and the Shogun Executioner remained.<p>

A flight of Cryocopters flew over and used there combined S.H.R.I.N.K. Beams on it shrinking it down then it was chronoed to specially made deck in the Zeus.

Vlad sighed finally this war was over he had just been Chronoed to the Soviet part of the Zeus, he would then take a shuttle to the Soviet Dreadnought.

"So comrade what happens now?" he turned to see a Peackeeper leaning against a wall.

"I don't know, were going to talk to the Citadel though, Hu I just can't wait for my tour to be over."

"tell me about it, join the army they said, see the world they said, damn recruiters."

"I drink to that." Vlad said with a chuckle

"on the subject, I been hearing rumors theres a Soviet commissar so tough she drinks Molotov is that true?"

"true? I was her subordinate shes as hard as iron and cold as a Siberian winter."

"so its true? She drinks Molotovs?"

"like grape juice."

"now thats tough."

"indeed, indeed." Vlad said with a chuckle "I better get to my shuttle goodbye capitalist."

"bye Red." he said with a smile and the two parted.

**SHIFT**

As the evac of Syglar was under way the three commandos were going to Derska much asked after bar since they ran out of time the last day. The the three enter the bar with there guide "this is Chora's Den a popular, gentlemen's club." Derksa did not put a second glance at the dancers and sat down before the bartender.

She turned to there guide Miren "so you paying?"

"umm yes, whats you DNA?"

"my what?" she said

Janet spoke up for her "levo-amino."

"O good that makes it easy." she said "three wines please." Derska scoffed "whats the strongest drink you have." the Bartender, a Turian saw a chance for revenge for Syglar. "may I suggest Ryncol." he had a evil smile.

"I do not recommend that." all three humans turned to face the new comer, a old Krogan with a gray head plate and a gravely voice. "Ryncol goes though aliens like ground glass."

"good, One Ryncol." Derska said with a smile. The Turian poured a glass with a smile. Derska gripped the shot glass and downed the whole thing in one shot. She shivered a bit and smiled.

"now thats what I'm talking about! I'll take a whole bottle!" the Krogan gave a laugh "well I have been wrong before."

"ya," Janet turned to a screen displaying Citadel News Five with subtitles, the Ceremony to let them join the Citadel was beginning.

"quick turn the music off!" she said and Yuriko agreed with a simple twist of the hand the speakers in the room exploded and all eyes turned to the TV now the loudest thing in the room.

**SHIFT**

"This is Isandra and the ceremony for joining the humans to the Citadel has began the order of events has the Empire of the Rising sun going first followed by the Soviet Union then Allies." the Camera focused on the three humans before the Council in the Council chambers.

The Council was still processioning the videos from Syglar and were unsure what to make of the humans all three of there nations.

Tevos started it "Empire of the Rising Sun step forward. Seiichi step forword.

Shrenda spoke "have you read the treaty's of the Citadel?"

"we have."

Valern spoke next "do you agree to the terms?"

"The Empire of the Rising sun, does not agree to the terms."

gasps went around the room and the council was at a lose how the hell did they deal with this?

Tevos though to carry on with the ceremony,

"umm, Soviet Union step forth." Garik did

as before Shrenda spoke "have you read the treaty's of the Citadel?"

"we have."

Valern spoke next again "do you agree to the terms?"

"The Soviet Union, does not agree to the terms."

Valern huffed in anger "well lets skip the normal procedures, do the allies accept the terms or not?"

Kore smiled "No we do not."

"this is preposterous, No race has ever refused a offer to join the Citadel!" Valern almost yelled

"well, were the first." Garik said with a smile.

"you have turn aside all rights a Citadel race has, are protection are technology."

"see as how we kicked you ass with you your technology, I don't see a problem with that." Seiichi said with a smile and Kore added.

"works both ways, no Chronotechnology for you and the only way you see a Shogun Executioner is if its attacking you."

"do you wish to rethink you choice?" Tevos said "as it is you will have no embassy on the Citadel."

"No problem, the Red Pride will remain, at you convenience, and we will remain aboard."

"you expect us to let you keep a dreadnought of a with in the vary confins of are fleet?"

"seeing the size of the fleet out side its no problem, and don't worry we soon have a more peaceful embassy of are own up does the council find this agreeable?" the members looked at each other.

"we will have to discuss this."

"take you time." Kore said with a smile "were not going away."

**SHIFT**

"_were not going away." _echoed though the still lounge no one made a move save Janet who calmly loaded her shot gun with blanks and discharged one round.

"Now thats Humanity!"

The Krogen laughed "always love seeing someone stick it to the council but that was poetry."

"Indeed, we are willing to bend, just not over." Janet said with a smile.

"May I?" the Krogen said pointing to her gun and she handed it over "special AP soboted slugs can punch though a Turians shielding and kill the alien behind him."

"Impressive, I might just buy one of these." he said eyeing the bore respectfully.

"The slugs are for my use alone, but the Grummond-8 are available on the market."

"impressive." he gave it back.

"you ain't seen nothen yet, the Empires going to move a Nano core here for are embassy, now that be impressive." Yurkio said.

"a what?"

"Nano core, and it amazing." Yuriko said with a smile a she looked the Krogen. He looker her over, Janet and Derska both looked tough with big muscles. Yuriko was a stick.

"and you are?"

"Yuriko prime." she lifted her self off the ground till he looked him in the eye. He backed down not want to screw with a biotic as powerful as he thought she was to blow all the speakers out at once.

**SHIFT**

Valern paced back and forth "what the hell do we do? We can't trust these humans!" Tevos sighed "don't you think you being a little racist?"

"No! It justified the attacked Syglar!"

"after you attacked them first." Tevos said standing up to face Valern "we must live with that, now what do we do?"

"I propose we let them have there embassy if for no other reason it will help more fighting from happening."

"On the Presidium ?" Valern asked.

"No, there happy with a embassy off the Citadel it self that will do."

"right and for snubbing the whole of the Citadel they get a space station all to themselves?" Valern seethed.

"Valern be reasonable, they need a Embassy of some sort, were risk have a, no three, Quarians out there that can destroy almost any fleet we send at them we need to not fight them."

"agreed." Shrenda said "we need to make sure we stay on the same side."

"Hump." Valern said

"so its agreed the Humans get there embassy." Tevos said

"and good ridence, I disparage finding room for all three of them on the Presidium."

"amen to that." Tevos said

Kore took a drink of coffee as her computer flashed the E mail and opened it up.

**SHIFT**

"look alive were green to "build" are embassy."

Seiichi smiled "Last I heard the Nano core was programed to go full out, its going to be a embassy and much more."

Garik also smiled "good."

**SHIFT**

"This is Citadel News five here I am Isandra with news fresh form the Citadel, as you know all three of the human nations have refused to join the Citadel and recently the Council have allowed them to build a station near the Citadel that will be there embassy. But other are still unnerved by there weapons. When Syglar was restored to the Extranet videos surfaced that showcased the power of the three human nations. Joining me now Salarian professor Reda expert on military science thank you for joining us." she turned to face the Salarian who had so far been off camera.

"thank you having me." he said with a nod.

"what can you guess about the military power of the three races?" He chuckled.

"you asked me that before and this time I have answer."

"and it is?"

"there powerful, they have learned things about the universe that I doubt even the Prothens knew, and more important they have learned to weaponize it."

"what do you mean professor?"

"lets take the Soviets, there is no known way to create a lighting bolt and throw it at least as far as they can. A far better example may be the Allies Chronotechnology, it just,," he stuttered and came to a loss of words.

"imposable! A Chronosphere breaks at least five laws of physics and there just no way to, understand it!"

"lets suppose a hypothetical, if Human declared war on the Citadel who would win?"

"I don't know, the Humans have weapons that can go though a mass effect field but we have more ships, it would be bloody no matter who came out on top and thats why there making peace rather then fighting it out."

"well we can all be glad of that. What do you make of the fact the councils letting them building a embassy station near the Citadel?"

"good move we can't have them being a rough state like the Quarians we need to be able to talk to these people and learn from them."

"well I agree we can't have a rough state, though the Quarian examples bit off, do you think the Citadel can make use of the human technology?"

"unlikely, they don't share there technology with each other, and there the same species what chance do we have?"

"and on that thought, thank you professor Reda I think we might speak again soon."

"My pleasure."

**SHIFT**

two days latter a massive glow of white light emerged and when it faded the Allied Zelinski class ship, Mountain emerged.

Though briefed on it the Citadel defense fleet still panicked slightly, how the hell do we fight a foe who can ignore mass relays?

Ignoring and unaware of panic the Mountain caused the ship moved to the area cleared for the station. The council members watched and cameras were turned on the ship.

"they say the station will be ready for business in 36 hours, do they expect us to believe that?" Valern asked.

"maybe its small." Tavos said.

In a flash the Mountains internal Chronospheres flashed and a massive spherical blob of omni-gel.

"thats it?" a second latter a second flash showed more omni-gel and three nanocores.

"still not,," Valern was going to say impressed when the Nanocores activated.

Glowing green the omni-gels raw minerals were consumed and the station emerged from nothing.

It looked like a CG generated wire framed model for a half minute but the walls slowly took form. The final shape soon took form consuming all the omni-gel.

A perfectly white sphere emerged with a kilometer and a half diameter with 12 square boxes sticking out of the circumference.

There were many things to be checked and items to be brought in and final equipment that the allies and soviets had not given the Empire for there Nanocore such as a Proton Collider and a Steel Curtain but it was basically done.

"holy shit!" Valern said "they could build a city in a hour!"

"seeing all the gel it took I say it take longer then that but not by much." Shrenda said.

Tevos looked at the station.

"I'll say this, they have changed the galaxy for ever for good or for ill were never going back."

_-Codex:Psychics-_

_The Empire Psionic core is often compared to the Biotics found in other armys but the comparison is grossly inaccurate._

_Psychics are measured on scale between 1-7 class based on a five category scale of power, dexterity, multitasking, control and endurance._

_There are number of different types of Psychic powers such as Precognition and Fulgurkinesis each has there criteria for each power level but the most common type of Psychic remains Telekinesis and are the most useful as only a Telekinetic can use empire Psy drives._

_Alpha class Psychics are the weakest and have almost no use._

_Beta Class are found manning psychic Decimators were there combined psychic might is able to be used_

_Epsilon are the lowest level of Psychic used as battle units. There commonly able to throw pebbles at high enough speeds to break shielding with a few blasts or scatter a infantry squad with a mind blast._

_The Theta and much more powerful Omicron class are more powerful then Epsilon, but are not used on the the battle field the Theta class makes up the bulk of the Empire FTL ability. By interfacing there psychic powers to the ships element zero cores they can create and control the electrical impulse with specialized equipment to create and maintain the mass effect. Omicron class are used on bigger star ships though the few times a Omicron has been in battle have been memorable. All star ships keep a core of Psionic aboard often making up a group of 30 on bigger star ships. Theta and Omicron psykers who are not Telekinetic are used in a battle field or support role depending on the psychic power in question._

_Omega class are used as the Commandos in the same way Yurkio omega was used to spear head assaults and rip buildings apart though they can also power Empire Psy drives like the Theta and Omicron class._

_The Prime class exists for only one being, Yurkio Prime, a clone of Yurkio her power level is intense able to shred tanks with her mind and draw airplanes from the sky._

_All in all a standard Biotic is on par to a unaugmented Telekinetic Omicron class psychic. Unaugmented as the Empire Nanites allow them to turn a normal Psychic into a Biotic psychic._

_Biotic psychics are far more powerful then either a psychic or biotics and are fully able to use there biotics with out a amp and can use there power faster and with far more force as the Biotics take the sting of out of how tiering Telekinetic powers are and they can provide attack power to Psykers who's power is not of assault nature Omega class Precog can still throw tanks like toys with biotic powers due to how well disciplined there mind is._

_Psychics in the empire army are often envied for there power and the fact they can eat anything and not gain a pound due to how caloric intense there powers are needing almost five times the calories as normal soldiers and they often come up with new fatty high caloric foods to help power there body's._

_Empire policy is currently aligned so that psychics get special tax breaks for having many children and having a psychic in the family is seen as a source of pride and honor providing a cultural incentive to marry Psychics this had created a situation were Psychics are the most Darwinian fit and are become more common._

_Any person may develop psychic power but there is a link between genetics and psychic power. Also there is clear evidence of Psychics among other species most prominent being the Asair and Empire Parapsycholgist propose this to be the true reason behind Asair melding which bares striking similarity's to Telepathy._


	14. Qurians

**_Responce to:knolden I said funny you should mention the Qurians, well here it is!_**

**_well the polls closeing as I have now gotten to a part with Sheperd, and he will Allied, and hes got a task ahead of him, the Skyllian Seige! next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>2077<p>

In intense diplomatic talks the Human nations release all the prisoners from the late war.

2077

The human embassy opens the museum on human history, culture and technology. After going to the Museum a prominent Salarian physicist comities suicide his final note reads, everything I know is a lie.

2078

The Allied firm Future tech begins operating in Citadel space. Under intense regulation regarding technology by the Allies the firm struggles for survival out of Allied space.

2080

The Syndicant begins operations in the Terminus systems

2082

under intense hostiles from a Syndicant mining firm the Migrant fleet is forced from the Terminus systems and make for Allied Space.

Allied Captain Abelard Redmond was patrolling a sector of edge of Allied space, the Vendern system. His patrol was made up of a Defender class cruiser and three Talon class frigates named after the order of the Talon due to the part they played in WW4.

"systems clear sir no object on scanners." the Intel Officer said looking though the scanner systems, all of them.

"good lets keep it like that." Abelard took a drink of coffee as he group patrolled the system. The alarms rang out.

"Sir mass effect drives detected!"

"how many?" Abelard put his drink down and looked over the command deck.

"unknown, has to be over 500!"

"500?" Abelard said a note of shock in his voice. A Defender class cruiser packed a punch with eight Coliders arrays and Metal storm torpedo tube launchers. The Talon's had a set of Proton cannons, like the Coliders only far slower firing and a set of missiles. But fighting 500?

"put me on a collision coarse with the ships so I can get a ID on them! Load all weapons and set the crew to action stations lets move!" The Red Alert flared though out the ship as its heavy plasma torch engine flared and pushed the ships forward to combat speed.

Admiral Han'Gerrel of the Quarian Admiralty board watched as the Quarian ships moved into the asteroid field they were looking for a good place to start.

Just then every radio system in the whole migrant fleet lit up.

"This is Allied Captain Abelard Redmond of the Defender class cruiser Saber unidentified ships identify you self you will be considered hostile and will be destroyed. Any movement toward the Saber will be considered hostile and you will be destroyed."

"keelah!" Han'Gerrel yelled the migrant fleet was used to be threatened are there was a procedure with this the civilian ships fell back behind a screen of "war ships" between them and the attacking vessels even as he ran to meet with the other Admirals the procedure was being followed.

The Sabers communicator flared to life "this is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib we are the Qurian Migrant fleet this is a brief stop over and once we have the supply we need for repairs we will leave."

Captain Abelard frowned and spoke into his communicator, "stand by." he leaned back and spoke to his intel manger "get me the relevant codex entry if there is one."

The codex entry soon flared across a screen and he read it.

"shesh, these Qurians have nothing but bad luck." he was inclined to let them stay till he read more about them.

"skilled miners, engineers, technicians," with mass effect tech! His mind added.

"put me a link to governor Kelian, tell the Qurians they can resume mining."

Governor Kelian stood before the holographic image of Captain Abelard as he briefed Kelian.

"so your saying we have a race of engineers and miners working are asteroid field?"

"more then that sir, they know Mass effect technology something the Council has refused to share with us."

"what are you suggesting captain?"

"I propose we have them join the Allies." Kelian thought about it. On the face of it was, not silly, but a good idea, the Quarians got Allied tech like Chronospheres and protection of the Allied navy and the Allies got mass effect technology.

It was a win win.

"I put it before Allied high Commander Blake if he thinks its a good idea, and I think he will, I fly out and tell them there options my self. Dismised." he said and the quantum communicator cut out as Abelard gave a salute.

"get me a link with high command."

a half day latter the Quarians were still under Sabers guns as a precaution, but as things went it wasn't bad they were not insulted the Captain had even invited the Admiralty board to come aboard for a tour of the Saber, and when they refused he had done nothing more the shrug.

Then the Allied Zelinski class Cruiser arrived with a three frigate escort

"This is the Cruiser Mace with a dignitary who wishes to meet the Quarian Admiralty Board." the Admiralty Board had to meet to decided what the hell to do.

"I say we meet with this dignitary, we can't afford to anger are hosts." Rael'Zorah said at the meeting.

"agreed, if they want to board let them." Admiral Daro'Xen added.

No contest, the Mace was allowed to dock.

Governor Kelian exited the cruiser, a pair of unarmed Peacekeepers behind him all of them were in full environment suits.

"Governor Kelian welcome aboard the Qwib-Qwib I am Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib."

"greetings Admiral." he put his hand out and the slightly surprised Zaal'Koris shock it. "I wish to speak to the admiralty Board in private."

"of course follow me." and the Admiral and Governer moved down the hall ways of the Qwib-Qwib.

"well you have us now, what do you want?"Admiral Han'Gerrel asked with a wiry tone.

"well, nothing I just want to inform you a option."

"and the option is?" Shala'Raan asked.

"simple, what do you know of the Allies?"

"nothing, why?"

"The Allies are a group of nations who, originally, were united to fight the Soviet Union, as time went on them became a force for the betterment of the world in general."

"fascinating, truly but what has this to do with us?" Admiral Daro'Xen asked

"I'm getting to that, the Allies are still a group of nations, technically theres still a Germany and still a USA and there still is a method for nations of the Union to join the Allied nations."  
>It hit the Qurians simultaneously what he was saying. "you are saying we can join the Allied nations?" Rael'Zorah said<p>

"precisely."

"why the hell would we want to do that?" Admiral Han'Gerrel asked.

"simple, you have full accuse to the Allied technology and allied forces, I am sure you've seen examples of it over the Extranet and lets be frank you home is one hull breach away from extinction."

silence echoed the room.

"could you help us retake the home world?" Rael'Zorah asked

"The allies are poorly geared for offensive operations we can defend but lunching a war requires a 4/5 vote and as I am sure you've noticed its hard to get any one united on anything."

more silence,

"this is, huge we need to bring this before Conclave, are there any requirements to joining?"

"yes, you need to completely reject Communism, no problem there, you need to submit to the authority of Allied parliament and it decisions, you would get seats if you did join, you be asked if you can help the Allies, and given your mass effect tech which we do not have that the big thing."

"So thats what you want!" Han'Gerrel said.

"yes thats what we want, but it does not invalidate what I just said." the point remained there.

"next what you gain is full protection of the Allied Navy and the full power of are technology."

The Silence remained, the offer was tantalizing. "can you help us live with out are suits?" Rael'Zorah asked

"bio science is not are specialty but it is possible." the Admirals thought about it.

"so what do you say?"

"this is huge we need to bring this before the Conclave before we can say anything more."

"we don't expect you to join over night if at all, may I respectfully return to the Mace?"

"yes of course." Rael'Zorah said governor Kelian left the room."

Han'Gerrel stood up and looked around the room, "they can help us take back the home world! Even if they don't give us troop we take there tech and teach the Geth the meaning of fire power!" he slammed a fist into his open palm, under his helmet he was smiling unabashed,

"Han'Gerrel we need to think about this." Zaal'Koris said "They could also help us colonize a new world. This is such a boon there dropping in are laps I recommend the admiralty board unanimously endorse this idea to the council. What ever on view this just, fits, with what ever path we decided to take."

**SHIFT**

"This is Citadel News five here I am Isandra with breaking news. The Qurian Migrant fleet has formally requested to join the Allied nations. This decision was made after five weeks of intense debate after the propose was first brought to them by a Allied planetary governor Kelian who, in related news was appointed official emissary to the Migrant fleet, the Citadel Council official comment is quote, "this is a sad example of Seduction and once the Allies have what they want they will leave the Migrant fleet worse off then it was before."

"The Empire and Soviets have declined comment, the Allied nations say, Quote, "the Quarians have been rejected from the Citadel and found better company then Council," adding quote, "the Quarian were in a refugee fleet for three centuries and no one did a thing, we are doing the right thing, the thing Council has refused to out of petty spite and anger."

Isandra looked up from the quote she had written down. "powerful words, almost fighting words, this action has caused tension between the Council and Humans, note I say humans, the Council has not quite had time to turn its displeasures on one faction of humanity quite yet and this displeasure has vented it self on the recent decision against the Empire based company Shinra Cybernetics when it was decided that due to there production of AI units they are not allowed to operate in Council space at all."

"This in turn has raised tension between the Allies and the Empire and the Soviet Union. I feel that Council needs to be more discriminate with the Human nations, joining us is Turians Specter Saren Arterius out spoke critic of this move, Saren think you for joining us." a live video feed showing Sarens face emerged onto the screen.

"thank you for having me Isandra, always watch your program."

"thank you Saren always a pleasure, can I play that on a loop for commercials?"

"depends on how this interview goes."

"well I better do a good job, Saren what is your problem with the Qurians joining the Allies?"

"Simply put the humans, Allies included, are moving to fast, they reject the Citadel, they instead say they know best when clearly they do not! There own history shows it clear it one long litany of war, after war and there technology has a dangerous disregard for common safety."

"what do you mean about you technology?"

"take a Allied "Chronosphere" it literally involved punching a hole though space and time. Has any one given a mircron of thought what the hell the long term consequence of that are for the universe?"

"the Allied scientists claim there is no such issue and they have used such tech safely for many years."

"please, they find 4,000 year old tanks parts in the desert and they call it safe? I find human safety to be a like giving a bomb to a cave men. There toying with things we should not toyed with."

"Specter there have been counter claims by the Allies, perhaps to discredit you, that all you venom toward humanity is due to the death of your brother during the first contact war is that true?"

"I won't pretend it did not happen, but it is not the reason I hate humans my problems are real and quite true and are worthy of considering no matter what."

"and on that happy note think you Specter for the interview, so did can I use it for commercials?"

"talk to my agent, we need to buy are own guns you know." Saren said with a smile.

"we're talk, coming up next new epidemic, Scale Itch, were does it come form? Disturbing news about the new STD."

_-Codex:Cartridge fire arms-_

_For the Citadel and the rest of the galaxy mass effect weapons are the standard, but the Humans nation make use of all together more archaic weapons._

_A Cartridge based weapon uses a explosive propellant to lunch a metal, or for some Allied weapons, high grade plastic bullet down range. The concept is as old as modern warfare and for hundred of years it was deemed too weak to and the assumption was a Mass Effect weapons could out perform a modern Cartridge weapon on all fronts._

_Humans though have a different concept having never invented out kinetic barriers they found Cartridge weapons fully capably of doing the job and so the technology was pushed farther then what the Citadel had ever scene._

_Allied engineers replaced the smokeless powder for a more powerful C-4 derivative lunched with a electrical battery the set the C-4 off this creates massive amounts of force enough to damage light armor. Soviet went down the same route with TNT derivative rounds._

_The Empire uses Kinetic burst weapons, which is basically substituting the explosive for a polymer which which electrified turns into plasma which pushes the projectile down range._

_Compared to mass effect weapons Cartridge weapons are weaker, but have higher rates of fire and have no heating issues only issue is ammo and rather the try to invent a better weapon human inventors are trying to make a better bullet._

_To this day sides ague over which is superior. Though to most it is clear that Cartridges have reached there limit were Mass Effect has just started to hit there limit. Cartridge weapons do light damage to shields, but when fighting armor the higher mass even if at a far slower speed does more damage._


	15. Skyllian Seige:part one

_Enter _

_drum roll please,,,_

_Sheperd in part one of the the Skyllian Seige!_

_by the way I co oped a cool idea from mass effect 3 with a good explation as well. _

_As always reviews welcome!_

* * *

><p>2082<p>

The Quarian Migrant fleet are welcome into the Allies a exchange of technology is imidate while the Quarians get the full support of the Allied navy the Cruiser Saber assigned to the Migrant fleet defense force.

2084

The Satyr incident.

2086

The empire proceed to expand into the Skyllian Verge the Batarian Hegemony petitions the council to intervene and declare the Verge an area of "batarian interest".

2087 When the Council refused based on the fact they have no control over the human nations, the Batarian closed their Citadel embassy.

...

_The nerve of those humans! _The Leader of the Batarian Hegemony raged to him self, _They think they can take the Verge from its rightful owner the Batarian Hegemony? Well he show them!_

The leader was about to contact several of his contacts in mercenary and slaver groups when it hit him, if the Turians couldn't stop them, then what chance did mercenary's have?

He put his head in his hands thinking, who could teach the Empire a lesson?

It hit him,the only thing that can stop a human army, is another human army, it would take longer, but he could wait.

2090

The Skyllian Seige

Sheperd was relaxing, after the last tour some RR was called for.

28 years old John Sheperd had white skin and a short crop of brown hair. His voice had a tint of a French accent.

He was currently on a beach sun bathing the planet was Empire held world of Elysium, odd choice for a Allied agent but what could he say.

"your drink sir." he pulled the shades form his eyes with a smile "thank you miss." he said taking the chilled coffee and took a sip. And sighed

"O yes thats good."

"we live to serve." she said with a smile and walked off.

Sheperd might have been tempted for some flirting, save you never know who was a robot on a Empire planet. He took another sip of his coffee and put it on the ground near his beach chair and fell lightly asleep.

**SHIFT**

The convoy of ships arrived in system to the lightly guarded world.

"This is the Cruiser Kenji's pride unidentified ships identify you self." Captain Hana Iva said over transmitters. No response.

"This is the Cruiser Kenji Pride if you do not Identify your self prepared to be boarded." this time there was a responce. The lead ship fired a massive element Zero spike electrically charged to be made heavier. The streak of blue light ripped though the Kenji's Pride.

Before Captain Hana Iva could respond the other ships in the fifty plus fleet fired there heavy weapons the spikes ripped though the Kenji's Pride blowing the ship apart and the only ship ready to fight.

Other military ships, frigates, were blow apart in dry dock and orbital stations were torn asunder by the heavy bow mounted rail guns.

They then aimed to land on the planet.

**SHIFT**

Sheperd woke up and stretched as he stood up to go in side he picked up his Omni tool fitted it to his arm and picked up his coffee. He looked into the sunset with a smile it was such a calm world even the bustle of a Empire city nearby could not take from it.

He walked back to his Hotel passing couples, vacationers and a others. He stopped into his room and dressed in a loose T shirt and short pants. He then walked to the dining room.

He ate his steak and retired to bed early.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

Shepard awoke by the first thump some one was pounding on his door.

"Who is it?" he said as he slipped his T shirt on.

"Open the damn door!"

Shepard stopped, that was a unfriendly voice. He prepped his Omni tool and opened the door and stepped behind it.

The door swung open and in stormed a angry batarian. The problem was his armor.

Gray full body armor with holographic tech armor plating on parts his weapon was a Syndicate EX-9 Metal Storm rifle.

Setting his omni tool to the newly designed Empire weapon that had become quite popular and was on the open market. He fired up the Omni blade.

The Legionnaire turned to face the dim light but Shepard was faster swinging the blade he drove it straight into the Batarian skull parting the helmet.

The Batarian fell dead and Shepard quickly striped him of his armor and weapons and soon put them on.

"You done in there?" a voice out side said when Shepard was almost done. He hefted the rifle, the Syndicate EX-9 Metal Storm was a cartridge based weapon. He walked out the door the Batarian started.

"your not Krilic?"

"you right." Shepard fired a three round burst cut though the armor and cut into the flesh underneath. Shepard then looked over the city.

Plumes of smoke snaked sky ward and landers still set down on the planet one had set down on the beach.

Shepard face crunched up, this was not a raid it was a invasion and this would not be a another Mindoir. Not as long as he stood. Shepard moved down the stairs of his motel room gun raised and ready.

He moved to the main lobby were a group of Batarian stood smoking, something, not that it mattered.

Switching to full auto he sprayed the room bring them down in one long hail. He then switched the barrel out for a reload barrel from the belt of a Batarian as he stored more reloads on his belt.

He then moved into the dining room were he ate earlier the tables were smashed up and in the center sat every occupant of the hotel while Batarian with guns looked over.

A few dead body's were on the floor each with a single bullet wound to the back of the head, executions. Shepard put a helmet from a dead Batarian on and walked into the room. He got close to a Batarian who was holding his rifle loosely.

Shepard had a pistol in one hand and his omni tool set to blade.

"what are you doing?" the Batarian said as he looked over the new comer warily.

"killing your ass." Shepard said with a swing of the blade in to the Bavarian's gut slicing his spine and then holding him as a shield.

Pistol up he fired into the other Batarian Allied N-7 orbital drop troop training showing its worth.

Five head shots latter the room was clear Shepard stood up and let the, soon to be dead Batarian hit the ground.

"does any one here have weapon training?"

A few men and women stood up and Masamune rolled out of the kitchen were it had been pretending to be a VI.

"I was a combat unit once."

"good were need all the help we can get, if you can grab a weapon every one!"

**SHIFT**

"Emperor Kiyoshi!" he turned to see a Intel manger run up to him.

His personal guard moved to intercept her but he waved her though.

"what is it?"

"the planet Elysium has been invaded!"

"Calm yourself, by who?"

"we don't know, we just know it is, the Allies and Soviets deny the attack."

"we must move fast deploy are fleet."

"it will take a few days for the force to be ready."

"move fast as we can. Rally all ships to the planet Irridin and deploy a team of Shinobi and Imperial shock troops to provide Intel on the world."

"yes my Emperor, should we deploy Yuriko?"

"we should get to it."

**SHIFT**

_Day one:The world of Elysium has been invaded by Batarians as it stands they are enslaving and taking population. But they haven't left yet, this is not a raid this is a invasion. All the Batarians are armed with Syndicate weapons and armor, are they working together? If so I have yet to see any battle suits. Granted it is day one. _

_We are hold up in a motel, easy to defend, the beaches to the east that give great suntans,(I should know), are also great kill zones. The front of the motel, the west side, is a large parking lot, once again a great kill zone. _

_The north side opens to a large out door fresh water swimming pool thats fenced in with a large stone wall with barbed wire and broken glass set in to the top. When the motel promised no peepers, then meant it. In effect the only way in that way is explosive and we would hear that. _

_South side is away from the water and has guest houses away from the hotel proper behind them is a small park with walking trails and rolling hills and a lot of plants to make it feel like you walking in a forest plus there a short wall separating it off motel proper._

_Theres lots of cover for a hostile to use from that side though if they want to get into the motel proper they have to get though a good six meters of open ground. _

_Right let see what good the civilians are._

Shepherd put the Journal down and walked to the middle of the dining room were he had been writing. It was early in the morning and light was beginning to show.

"right we need to do a inventory of who here has combat skill." some one scoffed.

"who put you in charge Shepherd was it?"

Shepherd to see man already holding one of the rifles with a ease born of countless hours with weapons, a solider, maybe a veteran.

"lets put are card on the table then? I am a Allied N-7 orbital drop troop. The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency."

"hump, I did some joint Allied Empire exercises, the N-7 troops are good but,, fine but only because we have no time to argue."

"thank you, as I said we need to do a inventory of who here has combat skill."

Most did not have any skills, a couple Allied reservists, and a few old conscripts, mostly imperial warriors but even then not many mostly civilians.

Shepard thought about it, the moto of the orbital drop troops, marines by another name, was the same as the old one, Improvise, Adapt and Overcome.

"right if you experience grab a gun and what armor I have not punched holes in." the first thing he had done was strip off the dead Batarians and the weapons were in a pile in the center of the room.

"SIR!" the civilian Masamune rolled in to the room "squad incoming by the beach!"

"look alive!" Shepard said "you and you with me, the rest of you hold the hotel!" the two Imperial warriors he pointed followed him to motel rooms that faced over the beach. Once out side he looked the area over in a flash. "you behind the pillar, you top floor find a room, I'll go behind the rock! Hold till I fire!"

The two warriors nodded, glad to have some one in command who know what the hell they were doing and scattered off.

Ten Batarian squad moved up the beach they moved up to the hotel, the squad sent here had not reported in so there platoon sent them to investigate.

When they got within six meeters the humans opened fire.

The first salvo of bullets caught the leader man in the chest and he collapsed.

Sheperd looked down the barrel and set a three round burst down range his gun buzzed the half second it took to fire the burst.

The Batarians were surprised and cut down they fell to the ground and tried to return fire but unsure were it was coming from. The last man in the formation dropped to the ground and fired his heavy weapon in a short five burst wildly aimed trying to suppress anyone down range and the rate of fire from the hotel did decrease.

Sheperd slide farther down the rock as the buzzing of the Metal Storm weapon sent a beam of tracers down range that hit his rock.

He pocked his head round and fired a quickly aimed shot that speared the heavy weapon man in the skull killing him in one shot.

The rate of fire picked back up and the Batarians were finally cut down with no cover.

"follow me." Sheperd said and the three of them walked down to the dead Batarians.

He looked over the dead Batarian and sliced his blade into a Batarian still alive.

"grab the guns and take the armor also any supply's they have."

The thee men grabbed as many weapons as they could. Shepard grabbed the heavy weapon and looked it over, it was a EX-5 Heavy weapon using standard Metal Storm Ammo. It had six barrels tightly clustered around it center of axis around a seventh barrel for 40MM grenades. It was about 1,041mm long with a light plastic casing. Its varrels extend 521 mm longer then the plastic casing and it had a biped were the plastic ended.

Grunting slightly under the weight Shepard shifted it around his shoulder by a strap running the length of the weapon "come on lets go back there will be more." Shepard said as he walked back.

_-Codex:Omni Blade-_

_In 2078 it was decided by the Empire that they need a replacement for the aging beam Katana. In modern combat a solider needed to carry as many reloads as possible, and by the time a solider could close to use the blade they were killed by the sheer amounts of gun fire modern fire arms, both cartage and mass effect could produce. The Katina was just not worth it weight in ammo._

_So the Empire set a 40,000,000 credit challenge to invent a better blade. After refusing countless ideas a propose from a Coalition propose between Fujikata House Goods and The Asari consortium Serrice Council was accepted._

_Rather then add a new weapon they modified the Omni tool, already in wide spread service with the empire army, with a mod that changed the shape of the tool and harden it to form a sharp blade. The Emperor approved of the idea and the mod went into mass production._

_The blade though provided to have uses out side of combat, from chopping wood to self defense to dicing spices to add flavor to a soup the mod soon became available on the civilian market. Common in human space it spread to Citadel space when small band of band of mercenary called the Blue Sun carried the blades as standard equipment._

_Though they were defeated by the growing Syndicate presence in the Termnus system the mod proved popular and Eclipse and Blood Pack looked for were the mod could be found and to this day Fujikata House Goods and the Serrice Council sell them in and out of Citadel space and are commonly used among human military of all three factions, STG and Specters. The mod is small and unobtrusive and is the only weapon weapon that can sneak though Citadel scanners though C sec denies this._


	16. Skyllian Seige:part two

**_Responce to alichi: in order_**

**_the Syatr incident will be explained in time, was going to be a chapter but could not make it work right._**

**_2080:oops, thank for pointing it out it out should be 2090_**

**_The batarian have no shields as, if you look at paradox wiki, you see a unit called axuliry basic scum off the street with guns, there cheaper just to send them off with no sheilding and with enough nearly UNRELOADABLE heavt fire power (the metal storm small arms and heavy weapons which are the next codex entry) then to give them sheilds when they just have to fall back after, what a half minate of shooting after emptying there barrels, yup the Syndicate are bastards._**

**_the Omni blade not mine its in ME3 it the cool idea I co oped._**

**_New chapter up and _****_I wish to thank Glaziola who is kindly Betaing for me,, every one CLAP!_**

(dang can't get the you tube link to work)

* * *

><p>The Empire scout frigate entered the Elysium system far enough out to not be shot at, but close enough to see the invaders.<p>

It could detect no dreadnoughts but lots of cruisers, fifty at least. The Frigate scooted on the edge of the planet trying to get a good view of the invaders when a cruiser moved toward the little frigate, it got the message and used it's FTL drive to leave the system in a hurry.

**SHIFT**

_Day Two:the next three days will be the hardest if we can live that there likely just lay siege to use. Hopefully they don't call heavy ordinance on us._

Shepard looked down the sites of the EX-5. The squad of squints as they were now nicked named moved toward the hotel.

He pulled away for a second and took stock, he was in a upper hotel room gun occupying a window looking over the parking lot, the Batarian group was small and clearly expected no problems.

Shepard gave the signal to attack, namely he opened fire. The loud buzzing of the metal storm ammo ripped though the air and the Batarians where cut down rapidly.

The other gun men in the building opened fire spaying them with bullets, the ambush surprised them and though a few responded and returned fire they soon fell silent.

Three men ran out and quickly took the weapons off the fallen attackers and hurried back into cover, expecting a second wave.

But the Batarians did not fall for this trap twice.

"Shepard! There coming from the South!"

"Damn, take the gun!" he said and the former teacher grabbed the heavy weapon with sweaty palms while Shepard ran out of the room and cut down the stairs and into the building.

He followed the sound of firearms and made his way into the south side of the building.

The Batarians were hugging the wall for cover while they sprayed into the defenders who were hiding behind decorative stone columns.

Shepard took aim with the EX-9 rifle and lent his fire into the target the Batarian fell as Shepard took aim and squeezed off round after round each shot well aimed and each shot a kill.

The Batarians soon stopped shooting but they were still some left behind the wall, luckily you could easily home make Molotov's in a hotel bar. The flaming grenades were lobed over the wall lighting the woods aflame and drove the Batarians back. Though the wetness of the and the fakeness of the forest kept it from truly lighting on fire.

"well they won't come that way again." Shepard said

Up front the teacher Frank, on vacation from the Allied nations, watched as another squad emerged to attack them. He took a breath, they were going to kill or enslave them, he would allow neither. He fired a inexpert burst at the squad which dived to the floor when he spotted a monster behind them.

It was five meters tall at the over sized shoulder pad on twin legs each arm ended in a square block of tubes all pointing down range.

A Ajax battle suit.

The large block of 40 MM grenades fired buzzing as the grenades pounded and ripped into the hotel front.

Frank fired into it, holding the trigger down in a long burst that only resulted in the gun expending all its ammo and angering it.

The grenades pounded into the hotel doors ripping into the hotel rooms spraying the building with high explosive rounds. A 1,000 in less then a second and the hotel front was torn apart. Then Shepard got to the front.

Throwing a Molotov in front of it he blocked its vision with black oily smoke between it and its target.

He then ran to the room and looked though the wreckage moving wood aside till he found Frank still tightly holding the gun, a wood spar sticking him thought the gut.

"thanks for holding it off."

"just kill it." Frank growled in pain and Shepard nodded and grabbed the gun.

Kicking the bipod out he fell to the ground and took aim as he shifted the fire selector to grenade and fired on full auto.

Even braced against the ground the recoil almost blew his shoulder off eight grenades rammed into the Ajax at the same time and ripped it open like a tin can detonating it internal ammo reserves. Spraying flame and shrapnel over the nearby Batarians.

Shepard then stood up and looked around for targets in the silent after math of the explosion when none emerged he turned around to check on Frank.

He found him dead, bleed to death while he was fighting. .

**In space**

The empire shade class frigate weaved into the system, painted black and moving not with thrusters, but with a bank of psychics who silently moved the ship though space, every system even life support was turned off.

The black ship pushed around patrols and down to the planet the first and only sign of its presence was the deployment of half dozen shuttle that made a very brief blip of heat. The ship then fade out of the system, and had any one asked latter what had deployed the commandos, the answer would have been the uncomfortable silence of a military secret.

**SHIFT**

_Day Two addon: We got lucky today, a single battle suit almost killed us. We know the Syndicate is supporting the Squints, what we don't know is what to do now, we cant hold off any more attacks like that. Escaping a city that is literally under siege with that many civilians is not feasible either, still it might be the only hope we have._

Shepard looked around, the one battle suit had ripped the hotel apart, it was mostly intact, but the front of the building had been mawed and ripped apart but a few shots had ripped into the center of the building and now people were digging others out of the rubble. He went to look at who who had survived.

Most had, he helped shove a wooden beam off a young man. But some had not, the wails of a pair of kids were loud in the echoing silence, there parents crushed by falling wood.

"so, _commander_, what now?" the tone was loaded with sarcasm and Shepard spun to see one of the Imperial warriors, Hoshi Shepard recalled, who questioned him earlier standing before him.

"you tell me, I screwed up, I thought we could stop them, but with the battle suits we can't, we need to escape this hell hole of a city and you the man to do it since I failed. Whats the plan?" Shepard said calmly, but sadly.

Hoshi was surprised that Shepard had given in so easily, but he rapidly recover.

"we need to get out of the city, the subways are out, as are the monorails, that leaves the Sewers."

"You're kidding me." Shepard said "That's the most clinched thing I've every heard."

"do you think its not going to work?"

"assuming we can hid out there till the night fall then yes, it will. We will need water and food."

Hoshi nodded "good, get going I start to organize people and,," before he spoke farther the wump of helicopter blades soon overwhelmed all other noise.

"stay down!" Shepard yelled "they may think they killed every one!"

The Syndicate made Hadax gun ship flew over the area. It was heavily armed with Anti tank missiles and a noise mounted a 50 barrel fifty caliber metal storm gun.

The gunship buzzed over the area heat signatures scanning and finding a number of targets and rather then fire activated a sound system.

"you are surrounded, surrender or die." the gun ship then loitered waiting for a responses.

"we can't just surrender, that enslave or kill us, likely both in that order." Shepard said arms crossed.

"Agreed, we can likely find a man hole some ware nearby, but not with that gunship, as long as its there it see what the hell were doing and either transmit what were doing to command or shoot us it self."

"so how do we kill it." a civilian said, she was holding a weapon taken during the fighting on the south side.

"you holding it." Shepard said with a smile. "thats a STING luncher."

"Sting?"

"Sound traveling incendiary nimbus gun**."**

"Nimbus?"

"They just want a acronym that spelled sting, point is that weapon had five pounds of thermite as a war head, can kill even a tank with a kinetic field, the field stops the warhead and the thermite, hardened into six solid part spray over the area and splashes all over it in a burning cloud. Hand it to me, N-7 agents have training in all major faction weapons." he said as a explanation."

The women handed him the weapon. "Give them hell."

"Just be glad they did not have a chance to shoot it at us, would have set the whole building on fire."

"good, you take the copter out, how many shots you got?" Shepard looked and responded to Hoshi.

"Four rounds."

"good you take the copter out and we get the people out of here."

"yes sir, were do you plan to evac?"

"when I know, I will tell you."

"good." Shepard said "well wish me luck." Shepard walked over to a window to take aim.

The copter floated over the beach and so Shepard had a good shot from his location and fired.

The Hadax was surprised but its VI system did the work its pilot could not. The 50-fifty gun buzzed as it took the rocket out, but the six shards of compressed thermite went on and three of the burning shards impacted the copter.

Upon impact the shards lost there integrity and splashed into the hull of the ship in the form of powder and burned a hole in the air frame and set a wave of heat though the frame of the air craft and set the jet fuel on fire.

The copter exploded spraying fire all over the area and the Batarians attacked. A Ajax in close support a platoon advanced on the hotel.

Shepard took aim and fired a second STING missile at the Ajax and with out the VI for targeting the Ajax took a direct hit, but it was tougher and in rage fired its main guns.

Buzzing the grenades pounded and shredded around Shepard while he took aim and fired a second rocket that impact its body and sprayed molten thermite all over the body that snaked into every crack and melted. The Ajax toppled over, actually near the wreckage of the first one. It was still intact but on its side unable to stand or shoot with any safety so the automatic cutoffs kicked in.

Shepard unslung a EX-9 rifle, they would not get by him. He raised his gun and fired a buzzing burst of fire around him the building lit up as they fired into it, and civilians fired out, there stolen guns putting up a fight even if the fire was inaccurate but there was a lot of it and the few solders there gave better shots that took them out.

Shepard was swapping barrels when he heard a long buzz, and a loud one. Shepard hurried up swapping barrels and fell back yelling warnings, that fell on ears deafen by the roar of guns.

The heavy mortar rounds rained down at a rate of 1,000 a minute ripping the building apart with high explosive rounds reducing the shattered hotel to dust with the heavy rounds railing down.

Shepard dodged around a falling wood beam as he made his way out of the building a small group of civilians behind him.

A massive wooden beam fell smashing a pair of men to the rear, they could not stop to help as the building fell apart around them.

"over here!" a human yelled, and that was all that needed as Shepard and the other followed the voice at the end of a hall way and they got there they saw the person yelling "this way!" they followed though the forest as they rushed though the path. The women stopped beside a tree.

"keep going there a man hole ahead, go ahead till you see the hole cut though the hedge row theres a man hole dead ahead they went down it."

"you speak your not coming with us."

"just go! I will hold them off!"

"Like,,"

She yelled "they need what help you can give just go!"

"Come on!" Shepard was half dragged by a solider down the path, he looked over his shoulder the whole time till he was out of sight.

The women took a breath, bout time that Allied Agent got the hell out of sight. She gave sharp whistle, those from earth would know as a wood pecker call, as a signal and faded into the woods.

The Batarians surged down the path where they last saw them before the trees blocked there view, as one the troops hidden behind rocks, trees and at least two from behind a fountain attacked.

There was a soft hissing noise as the long bow arrows pierced the armor like nothing and the first rank of Batarians fell dead. The next rank looked around only for a second confused, till the next flight of arrows to flew fast into there faces spearing them to the ground. The last few Batarians responded with gunfire wildly fired at random trying to get what ever was killing them.

The last flight of arrows silenced them.

The men in green and brown cloaks walked over and pulled the arrows from the dead Batarians and with no trace of there presence they faded away.

_-Codex:Metal Storm-_

_A Syndicate weapon system designed to be a tie over till they could get mass effect weapons, the system proved powerful enough to warrant making it the primary Syndicate weapon system for the light troops in the Syndicate army._

_Metal Storm is different from a normal cartridge weapon in that the bullet is the only moving part. There stacked, one by one, down the barrel of the gun then a electric primer sets the propellant, like the Allies a C-4 derivative, off firring the gun._

_Of all weapons a Metal storm weapon has the highest rate of fire some times as high as a million rounds a minute for the bigger models with more barrels. This high rate of fire is the reason for metal storm weapons distinctive buzzing noise as each bang folds onto and over the next._

_The advantages for the system are the high rate of fire which can decimate even shielding with ease even with single barrel system. All metal storm guns have three modes, safety, full auto, and bust fire which is calibrated to be able to break a standard kinetic field with a single salvo and still have bullets kill the target._

_The main flaw though is reloading, as the barrel is also the magazine you must replace the whole barrel to reload the gun or you feed bullets one by one down the barrel. For heavy weapons this is especially problematic and as they tend to have multiple barrels with lots of bullets, some time five hundred bullets, around a center axis of a heaver anti tank weapon to give troop a two in one capacity._

_The problem with reloading heavy weapons are infamous among the Syndicate and so are only given to the most well trained marksmen with advanced AURA systems to make every burst count the logic being if you can't manage you ammo you don't deserve to take your paycheck. Troopers are often penalized if they make it back for base with there gun empty and the battle is still on going._


	17. Skyllian Seige: Part Three

**_New chapter, humm, this siege is takeing longer then i though it would, no matter time to rock! _**

**_Once again thank you Glaziola for the help and with out farther ado,,, FIGHT_**

**_DING_**

* * *

><p>The shuttle slowly set down on a forest a mile away from the city of New Hiroshima and the small team of Shinobi and Yurkio Prime deployed to the planet. It was early in the afternoon when the stealth team made to the capital.<p>

**SHIFT**

Shepard ran across the street and stood by the man hole as humans kept running across.

"Go, go, go!" he said as he kept a gun trained on the hole in the hedge for the Batarians but none arrived and soon he dropped down the hole himself sliding the cover back over the hole before climbing all the way down.

He went down the one rung at a time till he was at the bottom.

He stood on a ledge roughly as wide as a side walk next to a river of filth and raw sewage. Standing on the ledge, as far form the sewage they could get, were about thirty people, less then they set off with.

"What happened to every one else?" Shepard asked

"They died." a man said holding a tired girl, the one who cried over her parents earlier. "The roof fell on them we got here because a women told it was here."

"Tall, dark hair?"

"Thats her."

"She helped us too, she stayed behind, what she could do I have no clue, wheres Hoshi?"

"Here." he walked up behind him. "Thank you for holding them off."

"My goal was to save people, nothing more nothing less."

"Right. Were going to wait till night then work our way though the sewers to the suburbs."

"Do we have anyone who knows the way?"

"No, sewer workers do not tend to have the money to go to hotels."

Shepard raised his omni tool and typed into it some commands "Extranet down, least off world. Maybe I can get a local copy of the system. Got it." It took him a minute to make sense of the many multicolored lines till he overlapped a normal map of the city lifted from the omni tools GPS over it.

"We may as well start moving bout three miles to the burgs."

"You lead." Hoshi said and Shepard nodded.

The Tunnels were hot and reeked to high heaven. To make matters worse they had only a few water bottles taken form the hotel lobby before they left.

Above them they could hear the noise of the Batarians settling in for the occupation. The roofs shock when a heavy tank rolled by and dust landed on them from the vibrations . Shepard looked though a storm gate to see boots of at least six dozen Batarian in heavy armor, march past. Why? He had no clue.

They sometimes sent a scout to look up manholes when they were sure no one was up there to get direction and make sure they were on the right path.

It was the worst time in Shepards life so far.

Moving though a occupied city they heard the rumbling of tanks and the heavy rumble of a MCV base being built and the march of feet.

More alarming were the screams, Batarians had a reputation and they were living up to it. They could not help them or they would get caught too all they could do was stay hidden and keep moving.

They moved in bursts, as fast as they could due to how tired some of them, especially the children, were. When they got as faras they could go they then waited till nightfall.

**SHIFT**

**5 hours later**

The Batairan Sargent Kalik smoked the cigarette, the only good thing humanity had ever given to the galaxy in his view while his squad was patrolling the city outskirts, looking for slaves.

"Nothing good here boss they all ran or were taken before."

Kalik frowned "Ya, should have left earlier, damn first wave had all the luck. Form up we're moving to the next block." his squad did form up around him.

"Wait a minute." Kalik did a head count "Where's Gelma and Ulamn?"

That was all he had time to say as a hail of throwing stars fell upon them from the shadow of a building. The Batairans died and the Shinobi moved out of the darkness, a grumpy Yuriko behind them.

"I can't stand this cloak and dagger stuff, can't we just obliterate a base? Destroy a bridge, poison water, you know, real fighting."

The Shinobi did not bother to respond as they looked over the dead troops.

"That's ten squads with Syndicate technology. It's clear that the Batairans are working for them."

Yuriko sighed, then a Shinobi heard a noise, the scrap of steel on asphalt.

"Lights." he said calmly and Yuriko shut the the street lights off with a twist of her finger snapping a dozen filaments with a twist.

The scraping stopped, but then a form emerged from a man hole, a Batairan by armor and weapon. The Batairan looked around gun looking around as it sought targets. The Shinobi had moved silently to surround him and one drew a throwing star that would hit its neck dead on when it spoke down the man hole.

"Clear."

He reached down and helped what was clearly a civilian up though she held a rifle as well strapped over her back.

The Shinobi decided to make contact and sneaked up close and drew his blade silently and put it to his throat.

"Don't move." he said into his ear as the women had a Shinobi at her thought too.

"Light." he said calmly and Yuriko almost pouted.

"Going to ask politely?" but she did it any way fusing the filament of the nearest lamp post back together.

The Shinobi seeing that he had his blade on a human retracted it.

"Who are you?" he did not expect the answer.

"Special Allied N-7 operative John Shepard."

"Allied?"

"I was on vacation." Shepard said and you must be a Shinobi, a spy team?"

"Well I want to blow these damn aliens off the planet but they won't let me." Yuriko added.

"How many of you are there?" a Shinboi asked

"30, with children."

"We have a small base set up with a shuttle, follow us."

"Good." Shepard said with a nod. "Lets roll." the civilians soon made there way up one by one and they were on their way to the edge of the city. Shinboi guiding and taking squads out while Yuriko, who's idea of taking a man out quietly meant chocking him to death, guided the civilians.

It was a hour of walking and most of the people were dead tired but they got out of the city without any major incident.

They rested at a camp site just outside the city limits, most people fell asleep the moment they lay down.

Shepard was not one of them and kept watch with his hands always on the rifle.

"Your not like the others." Yuriko added watching him he turned to look at her, "Harder, tough, what was you past perhaps?"

"Another time, we have to watch for the squints." Yuriko nodded "Indeed."

The soft wump, wump, wump, of helicopter blades put them both on edge.

"Damn it! Can you down a helicopter?"

"If its moving in a pattern and I can guess were its going, or its standing still then yes but it will not be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Our Triceskinesis is here." she said gesturing to a pale women in black who was escorted by a pair of Shinobi.

"Your what?" Shepard had never heard of the term.

"Dimensional psychic, they can cast a PAWI field." she added noting his confusion.

The psychic sat down to focus when suddenly a field rose over the area suddenly put the colors out of focus.

"Holy shit, is that my voice?" Shepard said noting the weird way his voice echoed and revered under the field.

"Yes it is." Yuriko said "You may as well get some sleep neither man nor machine may see into the field . Shepard looked up as the copter flew over not even slowing down.

"Isn't the source of the PAWI visible?"

"Only when you use a machine, get some rest our camp is still a good hike away."

"Good idea." Shepard said and looked for a good place to sleep.

They woke up five hours latter and moving under the mobile PAWI they slowly made way again not minding the roads and open areas under the PAWI. Shepard drifted back to the slowly walking Triceskinesis maintaining the field.

"Don't talk to her, she need to focus to keep the field." A Shinobi said intercepting him.

"Ok, I just thought of something. Wasn't some galactic super intelligence supposed to live there summoned by the EP?"

"Why do you think we found her in a insane asylum?"

"So what grade is she?"

"Omicron." he said curtly.

Shepard whistled and said nothing.

They kept moving for the rest of the day till they went into the woods they kept moving till they found the base camp hidden by cameo netting.

It consisted of the shuttle and a few instant Dojos the on board Nano cores had set up.

The civilian were safe.

Shepard finished helping the civilians settle in the went to find the commander of the Shinobi unit.

He was directed to the shuttle were a Quantum communicator was linked to the emperor palace.

He walked in on the start of the meeting "Emperor Kiyosh are reconnaissance has gone well but there has been a major, situation."

"And the situation is?"

"Commander Kelium?" Shepard said walking into the holotank that held the meeting.

"Who is that?" Emperor Kiyoshi asked.

"Part of are situation, a Allied operative who help protect and guard a group of civilians to are base."

"The same Operative who wants to inflict some damage on the squints." Shepard said.

"I have given my reconnaissance team full authority to operate, should they see it fit to attack they will."

"Not good enough, the Batairans took the planet, so I propose we make the place hell for them." Kiyoshi was intrigued.

"What do you propose ?"

"You must remember, we been fighting the GLA for years and we know how to fight like them, snipers, IED, ambush hit and run anything to get under there skin and with that Triceskintic,,"

"Commander Kelium you reveled the existence of Triceskinesis to a Allied agent?"

"A Syndicate helicopter was coming and we had to hide the civilians, forgive me my Emperor." he bowed deeply.

"I can not fault your priority's but I had hoped that secret would last longer than thee years."

"When you deploy a weapon its always a matter of time." Shepard said. "But as I said we have the means and weapons to really get under their skin, and we have the body's."

"Body's?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Body's, 60 men and women out here who if given the chance will help us bringing the fight to the Squints."  
>Kiyoshi thought about it then nodded.<p>

"Very well, I grant this plan my full support, commander Kelium you are ordered engage in operations to free captured civilians and attack the Batairans a supply run will provide the equipment necessary to do so."

"Throw in some land mines and see if you can't get the Soviets to lend you some terror drones." Shepard added

"I will. Good bye Operative Shepard I see great things for you in the future." the halo tank shut off leaving Shepard with Kelium.

"Well that went well." Shepard said Kelium turned to face Shepard before punching him in the stomach.

Shepard was hit dead on and fell down gasping for air.

"If you ever disrespect are Emperor again I will kill you."

Shepard stood up after a minute"And if you ever hit me again, you won't stand up again.

"What you punch me back?"

"No, I would shoot you in self defense." the two stared at each other till Kelium left. Shepard stood up and left the shuttle as well.

_-Codex:Syndicate military-_

_The Syndicate "Army" is the single largest mercenary force the galaxy has ever seen united at once._

_The basic infantry of the Syndicate are the light troops some times called Peltast armed with metal storm weapons. They are given very light training and are used in a ambush role were their lack of shielding is not a weakness, but a advantage since they cant be detected by the presence of Ezoo as they don't carry any. They are often the first wave when attacking and are powerful but have poor endurance._

_Heavy troops, or Legionary are descended from the legendary Legionary Security Company they use standard Element zero assault rifles and pistols with shielding. Heavy troops known as Hoplites are nerve stapled to have no fear and are armed with heavy anti vehicle rail guns. Heavy weapons are attached to each squad._

_Battle suits are used in there own formations, like a armor regiment, and are attached to infantry platoons to be distributed as the platoon Sargent see fit._

_Men above and at the rank of platoon Sargent tend to have a body guard of Helios Security armed with Zero point energy projectors to stop anything that threatens the officer._

_Tanks are used infrequently as it believed that battle suits offer the power of tanks in the form of a large infantry man in a cheaper form. When they are used it as a breakthrough force to exploit holes the slower infantry make._

_Satyrs are the spy's and infiltration experts of the Syndicate but rather then stealth when they infiltrate a building they kill everything and leave only blood splattered hall ways for the people who re-crew the building. They're given psycho surgery so they have no inhibitions leaving them little more then wild beasts who take what they want, when they want. There armed with Monomolecular Wire Wrist Implants that cut through men like a hot knife through butter._

_Air power for the Syndicate are filled by close support helicopter built to support ground operations and the Syndicate lacks fixed winged aircraft of any sort._

_Artillery are used not soften a target up, but to utter obliterate small points like individual fire bases. Mortars are used in most cases as the ideal close support weapon. Most commonly used are 60mm mortars in a 90 barrel configurations with the rounds stacked five deep in each barrel mounted on Medusa super heavy transports able to lay a even mix of incendiary and high explosive shells upon a target. Heavy artillery are mounted by Mars Battles suits and Colossus heavy artillery platform._

_The Syndicate space navy is a powerful force using heavy rail guns and fast attack cruisers which when not serving Syndicate purposes can be found as pirate vessels._


	18. Skylian Seige: part four

_**New chapaer, as always thanks to Glaziola for beta reading for me, nothing more to say,,,,**_

_**lets strart!**_

* * *

><p>The Empire strikes back.<p>

With the blue glow of mass effect drives the empire fleet building up for days appeared with a flash they numbered 40 cruisers and a pair of heavy Dreadnoughts.

The fifty strong Syndicate cruiser force was positioned around the planet and when the fleet showed up they moved to gather there forces at single point above the planet. Between them and the Empire.

The Empire force came toward the gathering Syndicate when they ran into the Syndicate minefield.

Cheap and easy to mass produce the mines were loaded with a one shot rail gun loaded with canister more akin to a shot gun shell wired to a trip wire then a mine. When a ship got close the mine changed orientation to face the on coming ship and fired spraying the area for six thousand miles in high velocity shrapnel.

The cruisers Nano swarm shields took a beating under the surprise and a few ships lost them all together the Syndicate fire.

Firing hyper velocity heavy slugs of nickel copper and element zero the massive slugs were electrically charged to have a heavy gravity field were launched so that they would have the equivalent mass of 288 tons moving at a quarter of light speed.

The spikes as long as box cars ripped though space like a laser leavening only the blue glow of a mass effect field left as a after glow showing were there were.

They hammered into the Empire ships and were ripped them apart. The heavy spikes tearing chucks out of the ships leaving vast gaping holes behind them as they sheared the metal apart.

The ships soon recovered and put there plasma drives to use.

Drives flaring they soon started to spread out and responded with hyper range wave force shots it was weak and ineffective at the range.

The ships closed at the fast speed Empire ships were known for and they sprayed the ships with broad sides of wave force power.

As they closed more shots hit the ships and even the Dreadnoughts were forced back by the sheer rate of fire, literally, as the kinetic impacts drove them sideways.

The Syndicate ships did not move, they stayed closely packed firing concentrated blasts there heavy rail guns gunning down any one who approached them. In truth had the Empire managed to flank the ships they would have a better chance as only the forward facing spinal rail guns had the power to effectively one hit kill ships.

The Empire tried for five hours to work there way though the storm of hyper velocity rounds trying and failing. Being forced back time and time again till they eventually fell back and jumped back to the planet Irridin. In the havoc no one noticed the small black ships that deployed supply's over the planet.

SHIFT

The civilians, rapidly earning the title soldiers over the few days of drilling, watched the battle light up the night in flashes of blue and white burst of wave force technology lighting space up.

Shepard stood on a rock near the edge of the camp as he watched the light show of death and destruction.

He frowned, the empire first attempt at orbital superiority failed. He spun around and looked a the row of people siting on the ground at the lights, they was a sense of hopelessness as the Empire navy was driven back.

Supply's were incoming, they got what they were promised for the strike. He even had a plan and went to find they're Triceskintic.

She was in one of the instant Dojos, ironically eating some instant noodles, sitting alone on table and though a few people were in the cafeteria as well she was alone and even if there were only a handful of people here and not outside watching they all gave her a wide berth.

He went to sit down across from her only to be hit by a profane sense of, wrongness. Like every nerve was screaming at him, danger! Don't go near! He shoved it down and sat across from her

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh when he sat across from her.

"How do you know I want something?"

"I'm a Triceskintic, a walking PAWI hole, no one gets near us if they can help it."

Shepard shrugged he be lying if he did not want to say he want to get the hell out of there as fast as he could.

"Well I do want to know something, but first whats you name?"

"Mist Omicron, and no that's not my real name, only Yuriko's name the same as her code name." she took another bite of her noodles working the chop sticks as only a native could.

"How long can you keep a PAWI field up?"

She shrugged "Depends on the size, I can indefinably cloak my self but I can hold a 30 foot field for at least seven hours."  
>Shepard nodded logging the fact away. "You held the field that hid us for at least nine."<p>

"At least seven." she said "after that we get progressive worse head aches. I can hold seven hours without head aches, but I can hold at least four more hours."

"You don't know?"

"We're trained not to push our power or the Icon kills us."

"Has it happened?" Shepard asked genuinely interested.

"Yes when we push our field to much or to hard we, break, were still alive but there nothing inside. We breath, have heartbeats, everything that runs on autopilot but our souls, gone." she was so calm about it.

"Your pretty calm about it all things considered."

"You can live. If you now how to that is.

"And how do you live?" Shepard asked.

"Lot of telepathic therapy and a few mental suppressors."

"Mental Suppressors?"

"Computers in the head that limit my brain activity and therefore my psychic powers. When I want to use my powers they turn off."

"And the Telepathic Therapy?"

"A Telepath who looks in you head and teaches you how to use psychic powers."

"I see, well thank you for telling me this."

"Indeed, and what do you have planed with this knowledge?"

"Since you can hold a field as long as you can we can hide and strike at them."

"Love it." she said sarcastically and went back to her noodles Shepard stood up and left, maybe leaving a bit too fast.

**SHIFT**

**25 minutes latter.**

The black shuttle landed.

Thrusters bursting gently it slowly dropped down within the forest near the main in encampment. Aboard the shuttle where supply and a pair of Triceskintic to help mask the base. As soon as it landed it was unloaded of its supply's.

It was as Emperor Kiyoshi said, land mines, rifles and 25 suits of Empire's Haiteku yoroi, Tech armor and a suit of Allied X-2 Peacekeeper armor with a newly built Quarian kinetic field, for Shepard.

Shepard finished fitting the armor in place and looked though the weapons. Mostly Kinetic burst assault rifles but there was a Allied shot gun with a couple ammo boxes of shells and a single box of slugs. Also there was high powered allied Anti Material rifle.

The rifle was a piece of fine German gun smiting, 50.84 caliber two firing modes, semi auto and a two round burst, the first to crack the shield, if there was one, the second to kill.

Only the heavy armor the same that lets a man use a riot shield and a shot gun with ease, allowed him to carry on the weight of the rifle and the shot gun.

Shepard walked out of the shuttle having helped hand the weapons out he looked at the camp.

"Gentlemen!" he yell getting the attention of the civilians who were checking the weapons and getting drilled in their use by the Shinobi.

"Who wants to wreck some havoc to make those bastards pay for what they did to the men in orbit?"

"What's your plan?" A man asked.

"We start with a bang." Shepard said with a smile.

"Allied fool!" Kelium snapped back from behind him "All you end up doing will is getting yourself and and others killed!"

"They will not see us coming, we set them on edge with smaller strikes." Shepard crossed his arms. He would be lying if he said he didn't really wanted to go and fight but it was a good plan, to him any way.

"This is not some old western!"

"No its not." Shepard responded. "This is more akin to the French resistance to the Soviets during WW3 they were big and bold. Right now they expect nothing if we start with sniping and mines they be on guard."

"I say we go for it." a civilian an said trying to get the Haiteku yoroi he was wearing to fit without chafing his neck.

"This is not a democracy! This is a army!" Kelium said.

"Well I am going." Shepard said "Anyone who want's to strike the first blow can come with me." he looked around a few dozen people stood up the idea of hammering the Squints hard was appealing like nothing else was. A few were Shinobi who seeing that others were going though with the lunacy decided to lend aid.

"What's your plan?"

Shepard smiled.

**8 hours latter**

It was night in the city were the Batairans had set up a MCV out side of a hospital. They had learned to love the MCV, it made everything easier from building barracks to holding slaves on their newest colony. Just like they were doing now.

Helim was laughing at a joke Jelam just told him. They were around a fire of burning C-4 around the perimeter of the slave pens as a token guard, after all who would attack them?

Helim was taking a drink when he spit the liquor out and stared at ahead eyes rolling a bit up.

"Helim you ok?" then Jalem eyes rolled up followed shortly by every one else and they fell face forward throwing stars embedded in there necks

Moving silently into the night the Shinobi moved out silently removing the men clustered around the fires on the outskirts as the group of humans moved silently though the shadows.

The Shinobi spread out cutting guards down silently as Shepard and his group moved forward to the slave pens in the center of the base.

They moved though the base silently, cutting between the buildings and staying to the shadows. luckily there were no people out side of the barracks save for around the fires, and ahead of them.

A gun shot set the human fighters on edge. Shepard raised his hand stopping the men following him as he poked ahead. A small group of about six Batarian standing over a dead man they had just shot in the head, and judging by the scars on his back death was welcome.

"Well that was fun, lets see how long a human bitch can last?" the one with the smoking pistol said and got more laughter.

Shepard growled, they did not want to wake the guard force but, he could not let them do that!

The five Batarians walked to a nearby slave pen, by MCV standards it was a three by three building when Shepard got his idea.

He followed them and activated his omni blade as the human squad behind him stayed to the shadow.

Shepard quickly walked to the last Batarian in the group and drove his blade into the base of the Aliens skull killing him with out a sound. He catched the body and carefully laid it on the ground.

He drove the blade though a second Batarian, then a third. The third dropped loud enough for four to hear and Shepard had to react fast and drove the blade into his throat as he turned around.

Five though heard the wet gurgle of fours last breath and went to look. Shepard completely out of options, drew his pistol, a 50 cal Nightingale AP Pistol.

The pistol fired once and blew half the Batarians brain out his head waking a half dozen slaves who soon woke up the others when they saw the human.

"Quite." he murmured as noise gradually built up and he took his shot gun to the door. Aiming a quick blow on the lock he smashed the lock on the oversized cage with a single quick blow.

"Quick move! Follow the others and stay silent!" he said as they followed the squad he brought with him.

The group of about 60 of them did that as they quickly followed his squad mates out of the camp. Shepard moved to the next cage and was about to break the lock when someone behind him spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Shepard turned to face the Batarian that sneaked up on him. Shepard looked at him, judging by his eyes, he was high on something, Smilex most likely.

"Wait, are you human?" the Batarian asked and Shepard signed.

"Yes I am." he then raised the shot gun and fired blowing the Batarian head clean off with a single shot.

Unlike the pistol which can be explained away since it sounded like a pistol the Batarians had the Shotgun could not. A man exited a barracks and saw Shepard about 25 feet away from the entrance to the barrack.

"Intru" before he finished it Shepard hammered him with the sniper rifle he swapped to.

Quickly he pointed to the lock and blew it off with a single shot.

"Quick follow him?" Shepard said questioningly as a Shinobi showed up next to him.

"Were the fuck did you come from? You know never mind." Shepard said as he ran toward the barracks shot gun ready this time.

The first Batarian though the door got blasted by the shot gun blowing him apart. Shepard entered the barracks gun blazing. It was five minutes of carnage as he cleared the building. All he really remembered later were the emotions not the events. Rage and anger where foremost among those.

Meanwhile the alarm spread and Batarians emerged from barracks all over the base and met a hail of Kinetic burst fire from the civilians though the base lighting the night up with the blue glow of Kinetic burst weapons.

Batarians were cut down without shielding but due to the nature of this base there were also heavy troops here.

Hoshi saw a new target and hit him full auto with his assault rifle only to see the blue glow of projectile weapons strike his shield he then lifted the Avenger assault rifle he had and sprayed Hoshi with it.

The nano swarm shielding of the Haiteku yoroi took the bullets well and Hoshi responded spraying the Legionnaire in return it was a duel of rapid fire, whose shield would break first?

Hoshi's failed first and he was promptly riddled with bullets piercing his lungs and chest he fell dead. The humans were now fighting heavy troops and were taking a beating.

Shepard emerged from the barracks he had just cleared and looked around, at the growing roar of fire fights.

Time for plan B which amounted to just blow crap up.

Shepard activated a hand held radio "Send Yuriko in."

The Syndicate Batarian were getting over the surprise attack and battle suits soon trudged into the battle.

The first suit was a heavy Myrmidon class. Weighing three tons, and three meters at the shoulder it was a titan of a suit. Each arm held a pair of 120MM mass effect cannons with high explosive war head with a Krogan brain inside.

It took aim at a group of rebels running just in front of the hall of heroes, were battle suits are stored, as they traded fire with a squad of Legionnairs behind them when it was lifted into the air.

The poor little Krogan brain had no clue what the hell was happening before it exploded. Yuriko smiled as she went to work.

A Legionnaire saw her and took aim, only to fly half way across the base with a finger twitch. She then focused on the building and ripped the hall of heroes apart with her mind.

She spun around and smiled as Legionnaires moved to surround her. With a mental scream she sent them flying and went back to work.

She was a hurricane, almost literally. Men were thrown with blasts of pure psychic energy and buildings ripped apart. Bullets bounced off a barrier of solid mental energy held a inch off her skin and Battle Suits where shredded by her will alone.

While she unleashed hell upon the Slavers and Invaders the civilians escaped, led by the human rebels who traded fire with the ever more distracted slavers. Shepard led a small group, a women, a three men to the meet up point that had been lost in the chaos when his shield took fire.

"Down!" he yelled and sprayed the heavy troop with shot gun pellets his shielding easily took the blasts and he responded with his assault rifle blazing off his shielding. He rapidly shifted to the Rifle on his back and fired the two round burst working as it should and killed him with out a thought.

"This way!" Shepard yelled as he approached a back ally with a manhole in it. A few legionnaire chased after them but they stopped when they disappeared they looked around confused but a explosion reminded them they had a bigger problem to take care off.

Shepard led the four of them though the PAWI field and dropped down though the man hole. To prepare for the raid they had painted neon paint on the walls to lead the way to the edge of the city were another Triceskintic would hide them till they could leave the city to the camp.

Shepard guide them down the hole. "You should be safe here, you were the last bunch I think." Shepard said

"Thank you." the women said "The Batarians would have killed us if we were lucky." Shepard looked her over, pale blond hair, mature face. "You have a name?"

"Yes Doctor Chakwas." Shepard nodded.

"Well follow the paint on the walls I stay at the back."

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" one of the men pointed up.

"We called in Yuriko, it was also a sign that it was time to leave."

"What do you do now?" the second man asked.

"We fall back to more sustained systemic warfare, let's move out now and head to the camp."

They did not need to be told twice.

_-Codex:Syndicate Battle Suits-_

_Battle suits are massive war machines shaped like humans heavily armed and armored._

_A faulty line of logic driven between the YMIR mechs and Battle Suits is that both are one and the same due to similarity of purpose, design and in the case of the Centaur, armament, the truth is more sinister._

_A YMIR mech is run by a VI program while a battle suit uses a Brain._

_The Brain, often human though for more aggressive suits Krogen brains are used, are removed from the body along with most of the spinal cord they are then connected to the cybernetics vie so called Wetware. The Wetware links the brain to encrypted connections that allow total control of these machines and twins a VI to the brain to help them fully control there weapon and movement systems Along with a great number of lesser programs to aid in any number of tasks form hacking to targeting._

_Battle suits are given loose objectives leaving problem solving, targeting, and path finding to the augmented Brain which operates 483% more effective then a VI alone and based on calculations 114% more effective then a AI, baring in mind the Geth unique system of cooperative intelligence is a unknown, so a battle suit may be on par with a Armature._

_The Brain it self tends to be driven insane and is often addicted to drugs following the installment in a suit though this differs from suit model to suit model. They are kept in a inactive state when not in use in simulations that keep the brain busy._

_Syndicate Battle suits were made illegal in Citadel space as soon as their nature was revealed and at the time they were clamors for war the Syndicate but as most of there holdings had moved to the Terminus systems the Council in the end decided to do nothing to prevent new Battle suits from being created, to this day the Syndicates Battle Suits are powerful weapons._


	19. Skylian Seige: Part V

_**New chapter, eurg, this d#! shieg is taking longer then i thought it would, eurg hopefuly were can get though seige and counter assult.**_

_**remember i love reviews leave em and weep, or don't and get a cooikie, humm Cookie, **_

_**(munch, munch, munch.) **_

_**as always think you Glaziola and now we start.**_

* * *

><p>Emperor Kiyoshi Shigekazu was stoic over the reports but inside he was fuming. It was to be expected that the Allies and Soviets would not aid him, they had warned him not to go into the Verge but he had gone ahead. He were, to say, having it coming.<p>

Kiyoshi frowned, the first attack had failed, seems the Batarians had entwined with the Syndicate more then just arms and ammo to get their ships they have to have almost joined the Syndicate.

So be it, if you ride the tiger to power, you often end up inside of the tiger.

SHIFT

Moglik fumed, one whole base destroyed? By humans? He frowned, he did not like using human weapon and tactics but they were powerful.

Moglik rubbed his lower pair of eyes. Helicopters would find out were the damn humans were hiding then he could destroy them from orbit.

SHIFT

The Empires camp rang to the drilling of the large militia force.

A army, in parts armed with stolen arms and armor, that was now in the central part of the war.

Snipers in buildings wreaked havoc and land mines and simple IEDs took there share of light vehicles. When ever a Helicopter flew over the base hid under the power of the Triceskintics. They were a thorn and they were festering.

Shepard was leading a raid back, they had lost no one, but one of them took some big shrapnel and a few had bullet wounds. Shepard was carrying the guy with the Shrapnel over his shoulder.

"You guys get your wounds checked in the Dojo. I'll take care of Salvin." he taped the unconscious Soviet, rendered unconscious by the traditional Soviet anesthetic Vodka, the three of them in need of aid moved to the instant Dojo turned into a instant hospital.

"Doctor Chakwas!" Shepard yelled as a haggard women emerged from a room together with a few others who soon looked after the less injured.

"Shepard! What happened?"

SHIFT

3 hours ago

Shepard looked down the scope of his sniper rifle aiming at a Battle suit, an Ajax with a squad of Infantry in close support. He aimed for a leg joint and fired the suit fell to one knee, not on its side like he hoped.

"Damn." the battle suit was already scanning for targets as the squad around it looked over the nearby buildings for targets as a second bullet slammed into a arm joint knocking its left arm back and let it fall limp. The right arm took aim and fired spraying a thousand grenades a minute down range buzzing the whole time.

Shepard quickly fell back cutting though the living room as grenades ripped though the building. He ducked out the back of the building shield flickering as fragments and concussion waves blew though the back of the building.

Dodging though a prepare hole in the fence he smashed into the second house and moved to the living room and took aim at the still firing battle suit and sent a bullet into his other arms joint knocking its guns out.

Unfortunately this Ajax was equipped with a Krogan brain, a volunteer in fact, who then gave a massive amplified roar and charged toward the house thundering like a fright train.

Meanwhile in the house across from him a small team of the Resistance was waiting, now with the battle suit out of the way they opened fire, Syndicate Metal Storm weapons buzzing along side Empire Kinetic burst weapons.

The Batarians responded with gun fire even as they ducked back behind decorative stone for cover.

Shepard did not expect the charging Ajax and quickly fell back form the window the ground pounding from the Ajax ripping through the wall behind him. Even with his arms unable to move it still was a 2,200 pound mobile piece of walking thunder, limp or no limp.

Smashing though the building wooden spars and nano steel beams were ripped apart as it crushed though the building. In the back yard Shepard spun round and fired a pair of two round bursts into the things face that glanced off.

With a roar the Ajax charged forward hoping to crush the human under its over sized feet. Shepard dodged round pulled a makeshift weapon from his belt. Standard antitank explosive, much like a Soviet magnetic mine, save it was not magnetic, it was covered in thick glue.

Flipping the cap off the thing Shepard lobbed the sticky bomb carefully to keep from sticking him self in a perfect under hand throw that nailed the thickly armored suit in the square of the back exploding and sending it staggering forward setting it off balance. Shepard, having swapped to his shot gun, then fired a spray of heavy slugs.

The Grummond-9 was a semi automatic shotgun, but with the fine application of a match book you could set it to fire on full auto.

The force of the impacts forced it down onto its face activating its automatic cut offs turned it off, its last thoughts before it shut down were, "Shit, I had the bastard."

The Resistance though were taking heavy fire. A EX-5 was soon spraying them with high speed rounds firing in quick one second bursts that still sent hundreds of rounds downrange a minute. Completely enraged the Batarian fired a set of fragmentation grenades that half destroyed the building, the shrapnel's injuring some resistance fighters but luckily they none were killed..

Shepard soon arrived and ended up flanking the Batarians. His shotgun, now in semi automatic mode after taking the match out, sending countless bullets into his enemy's

Shotgun slugs raced through the air and rammed into the Batarians aiming for the ones trying to get into the buildings first before turning the gun on the ones behind cover.

The Humans soon moved up to Shepard.

"Loses?"

"None, we got lucky." his second in command chimed up. Shepard nodded.

"Get the C-8 and take the suit out. Grab the weapons and" he stopped mid sentences as a roar of automatic mortar fire ripped out at 1,000 rounds a minute.

"RUN!" Shepard said as the shells landed the group began to sprint as fast as they could to the man hole with Mist at the base of hole. The shells sprayed fragmentation rounds all over the area the shields took the small fragment well, but there were being worn down.

The air suddenly turned the off color the showed they were in a PAWI field, but the shell did not care if they were visible or not the shells sent fragments whizzing though the air.

One by one they almost jumped down the hole as there shields wore out. Shepard felt a small fragment embed into his arm as he he jumped down the hole next only one left...

He fell down the hole, bounced off the walls twice as Shepard caught him, he was cursing in Russian, his native language, as he gripped his side that was turning red due to a piece of shrapnel he caught in his side

"Hold still." Shepard said as he wrapped his shirt around the wound tightly knotting it off with a final tug.

"Come on lets get back to camp."

SHFIT  
>Now<p>

"Shit happened." Shepard said.

"Get him to the table." Doctor Chakwas said with a sigh as Shepard carried the drunk Russian to a table and put him on it.

Shepard had no clue how to help so Chakwas had him leave and a second doctor dug the small shrapnel out of his arm. It was not bad and he got most of it him self all she did was disinfect it and slap some the new experimental, 'Medi Gel' on it to hold it together.

"That stuff works." Shepard said poking the vaguely disgusting yellow yogurt on his arm.

"So they said." the doctor said. "almost doubt what they said but there we go." Shepard nodded and stood up "Be careful it can be pulled off and that reopens the wound." Shepard nodded and walked out of the ad-hoc hospital.

SHIFT

Boris Spyridon Premier of the Soviet Union was looking over the piece of legislation the Workers parliament had presented to him.

A good bill in his view, regarding more intense air ship regulations they did not want another disaster and if he had not enough to deal with he would have done something himself, as it stood all he had to do was sign it. He signed it and handed to a secretary who would give copy's to all the relevant government agency's.

"Is that all Olesia?" He asked. Her shortly cropped red hair spraying wildly as she shock her head.

"No primer there's a report from one of our spy's."

"Indeed, thank you Olesia." she nodded and left the room while Boris set the room to lock down. Lead lined shutters slid under over the wide windows, impervious to all scans and listening attempts while the thick doors locked shut and the guards, all tested and selected due to there loyalty, were set on guard to make sure no one listened in.

The four sets of holographic projectors flared to life and the Quantum communication flared to life and the image of the spy filled the darkened room.

"Sir Agent Chill Wind, on report from the Batarian Hegemony world of Istidal."

"Report Chill Wind." Boris said.

"Sir, the planet has been almost fully conquered by the Syndicate, there are total of three Sprawls on world total population of the planet of approximate three billion."

Getting any information about the Hegemony was problematic due to how tight lipped there were, they had to get spy's on world just for this.

"Any thing else to report?"

"Standard work day is 19 hours, the day night cycle is 26.5, crime is up by 120 percent since the Syndicate took over with gang warfare more akin to terrorism and there have been six counts of that. Drug addiction is up and there have been a number of riots over food the price of which is rising, and biological diversity is falling."

"So the Syndicate is taking over." he put his head in his hands and thought hard, all the Hegemony worlds were like this and getting worse, the Syndicate was up to something, but what? All he could see was people getting mad.

"Anything else Chill wind?"

"Only one thing sir, a Terrorist group that has ties on three worlds, is well armed, funded and is Communist."

"Communist?" Boris said suddenly intrigued.

"Straight form the mouth of Marx and Lenin, they were openly selling the Manifesto till it was banned the book is given out underground." he held up a copy he pulled from his belt.

"What do they call themselves?"

"The Reds." he said simply.

"Do they have a chance of victory in there revolution?"

"No, but it will be bloody and close, in my view they can do enough first day damage to give us a chance to help them."

"What makes you think we would?" Boris said with a odd look on his face.

"Sir? We always help Revolutions and Rebellions." the capitals letters rolling off the tongue.

"WW3 is over." Boris said simply.

"Rebellions never stop." Chill wind said back "Lenin, Marx, Stalin, Davidova, all of them aided Revolutions or caused them."

Boris was sorely tempted, but the ramifications could be high, what happened to China ringing especially loudly.

"Sir one more piece of information two of the three planets they hold would have incredible usefulness. , Istidal contains factory's for Batarian State Arm and Hemar has element zero mines."

Boris almost shot up right, there gleaming in the face was a chance to get Element Zero and the technology to use it! Of the three human factions the Soviets alone had no shielding for infantry, nothing beat a Steel Curtain for tanks but for Infantry nothing!

He rubbed his eyes instead of shooting up, the idea was just so damn tempting, then he reached his conclusion.

"Screw this, the Allies make friends with the Quarian, were make are own friends make contact with the Reds and let them know the Union stands with them expect to meet more spy soon."

"Sir!" Chill Wind said as the Quantum communication turned off and Boris smiled he had calls to the KGB to make.

_-Codex:Quantum communications-_

_Invented by Future tech Quantum communicators allow for instant real time communication regardless of distance, location, or intervening objects. The communicators work by quantum entanglement. By Entangling two electrons this means that what is done to one electron the other will take the opposite state instantly._

_The Device works by calling a "Switch board" controlled by a simple VI that links the Q-communicator to who your calling any were in the galaxy's allowing for real time video, holographic, or a audio only communication depending on medium available. Cost per call is based on the size of the data transfer with pure audio being the cheapest and Holographic the most expensive._

_The Empire, Soviets and Allies each keep there own private Quantum communication network. The Empire and the Soviets are reversed engineered from the Allies and are lower in quality but are secure from Allied listening device which, though Future Tech promises none are used and all calls are private, the Empire and Soviets do not risk it._

_For private communication between world leaders and reports from agents Point to Point communication is used which is uninterceptable._

_Quantum communicators, once cleared for sale out side of Human space by the Allied nations, proved to the most popular single item that Future Tech sold once there capacity's and ability became well known. The Turian defense fleet alone put a order for 40,000 units and unlike the Soviets and the Empire they trust future tech not to install listening devices. This item alone accounted for 43 percent of Future Techs 841.654 billion credit revenue._


	20. Skylian Counter attack: Part one

**_Responce to: He who sees: doh! interigation. intergateing! thanks I get to that, at some point._**

**_New chapter at last! I wish to thank my Beta _reader the help in getting this stroy up to snuff.**

**rember REVIEW or the soviets will get you!**

* * *

><p>The new joint SovietEmpire fleet, called the Skyllian 1st Heavy Bombardment was planning for the war.

Admiral Gina Kameko stared at her Soviet counterpart Admiral Dantorus Gavrie. She had reservations about fighting with the Soviets, they were here for more then saving Elysium.

"We are bringing in elements of Winder first fleet for the operation." Gina said a image of the fleet that normally was based in the Winder relay cluster. "A pair of heavy Dreadnoughts," the image of the Juggernaut class dreadnoughts appeared there name next to them, Leningrad and Loyalty, "and the Cruiser battle group 12E to help with the battle for Elysium."

Gina nodded "Agreed." she had sharp brittle voice and eyes to match. "Total command authority will be mine, will you men obey me?"

"If I tell them to, yes, and I will." Dantorus said with a smile.

"Good, any ground forces?"

"No the ground war will be yours we will be striking with the Winder second and third fleets behind there lines, at the planets of Istidal, Hemar and Leniv." Gina face curved into a frown what were they up to? It made sense to put them on the defensive, but why those worlds? something was up.

"And how do you intend to keep reinforcements away?" she asked.

"Simple," the map zoomed into to show a mass relay, "this relay links the cluster if the reinforcements mange to defeat our ambush around it, were destroy it."

"Your what?" Gina asked her eyes narrowed. Relays were still that fastest way to move though the galaxy, baring Chronospheres, you don't just blow them up!

"We have no need of it, the Soviet based Warp drive is slower yes, but reliable and powerful. If we must we can have the Allies build a new Chronosphere to link the systems or they can just use warp drives, the trip between the relays will take a month not a long trip as such things go."

"Well you better take the flak for that."

"We will, what the council going to do, attack us?"

Gina frowned.

SHIFT

The Empire strikes back (again!) 68 hours after there first attempt they tried again.

This time the Empire formation stayed loose, they did not bunch up and fall onto the guns of the Syndicate they came slower sweeping space ahead of them with fighters for mines and blasting them with plasma cutters till the way was clear.

The fabric of space and time ripped apart as the Soviet ships warped into existence beside the Empire ships Gina who was in command nodded when the Russians arrived. The full fleet numbered two Soviet Dreadnoughts and ten cruisers. The Empire had 40 Cruisers, a Single Dreadnought and a Carrier filled with heavy bombers.

"All ships stay loose and alert, Russian to the front you Steel Curtains can take the pounding."

"Confirm, glory awaits!" the Soviet captain said back, their heavy plasma engines roared to life slowly moving them forward.

"Empire stay loose and advance." the far more efficient and powerful antimatter drive the Empire used, much like the council races, sped them up to higher full speed faster then the Soviets.

The Empire fighter pilots screamed forward, or would have if there was air for them to make noise in. Amaterasu bombers moved foreword. The Syndicate Spartcus heavy cruisers were clustered tightly for max protection. On there surface turrets roared to life. The space around the ships was soon filled by high power laser fire.

The Empire did not care, working though the sheer wall of flak they began their bombardment, dropping heavy unguided plasma munitions. The explosions, heat and radiation carved into the ships as the two nations advanced.

The Soviets came head on launching heavy vacuum torpedoes as fast as they could, making the Syndicate pay for their close formations. The vacuums smashed ships together and killed and maimed those with in.

The Empire ships fired heavy Wave force beams as they flanked the ships and moved around them. The Syndicate went down fighting though.

Rail guns hammered out as reply to the Soviets and stressed the Iron Current generators as they fought to hold the ship together. The Soviets closed and the Syndicate found their heavy rail guns hard to aim at the close proximity the Soviets were now fighting in.

Lighting sprouted from their sides spraying the sides as Tesla technology sprayed across Syndicate vessels who were taking casualty's.

The Empire having swung all the way round whipped around and smashed into the flanks wave force beams lancing and slicing though the formation. The battle in the sky was won.

SHIFT  
>Mass relay<p>

The relay glowed blue contrasting with the dark of space. The Relay was one of three that linked Batarian space to the rest of the galaxy and this was the one that lead to Empire space.

The Relay soon started to glow even more violently, and it went not unnoticed. The Soviet naval force around it readied there weapons.

The Batarian ships popped into existence dropping from there hyper speed only to get hit with a ungodly amount of fire power.

Coil gun bullets and missiles raced across the void into the kill zone around the Relay.

The 30 Cruisers tried to respond but failed getting utterly shot to pieces by the Soviets.

The Cruisers eventually sped back though the relay as fast as they could.

SHIFT

The planet Istidal

The Sparta Sprawl sat on a isthmus. Surrounded by water the Sprawl was packed with orbital rail guns, any ship wishing to enter low orbit had to run a fire storm of rail gun fire.

Under the massive dome of the Sprawl, under the depths of the city, was the heart, a massive ore fire power plant sending thick pillars of inky black smoke sky ward and the run off poisoning the sea for many miles killing wild life.

Inside the massive factory hundreds of worker worked long hours assembling everything from computers to cannons, to chew toys for little money and much pain.

Ltians leader of the Reds and a Batarian stood in a apartment. He had a sort of yellowish red skin and his top left eye was a different color from the others a bright white with pink flakes, albino. He could hear the screams from a victim of crime going on, to far below for him to do anything.

Ltians growled and spun around and stormed into the building his group had taken as their own. As far as the government was concerned they were a gang, a gang the people loved for the order they imposed. Even if they did demand money as a "Tax" to fund them selves's they kept the peace so it was a small price to pay.

That would change. Their link to Soviets, and leader of the operational Black guard forces was Commissar Derska Kharitaniia tossing her knife up and down. Her omni tool glowing patriotic red on her arm rather then the yellow used by every one else. Around the room were all of Ltianss second in command and other officers need to run the 10 cells the Reds had in the Sprawl.

When he walked in Derska lifted her arm and a holographic projector lit up, filling the room with a 3d model of Premier Boris Spyridon.

Ltians saluted the Premier. "Sir!"

"At ease." he did so "In 3200 hours the Red Navy will be in orbit, with out heavy defense the orbital battle will be a piece of cake. As you know we selected the Sparta sprawl as our ground base but to deploy troops we need the ground based rail guns to be taken out. That will be your job."

Ltians nodded.

"From the Intel there's a Ore fire plant under the city."

"Ore?" Ltians said

"What? that's right Ores only common on Earth. Its a amalgamation of lots of different common metals, minerals and other stuff smelt it down you can get a lot of different metals, burn it you get a high pollutant high yield fuel seems the Syndicate found ore on Istidal and are burning it."

"I've noticed." Ltians said with a frown, his teeth the black found only in those who worked the power plant.

"Indeed, the power must be taken out before we can land, on top of that we need you to launch a attack on military targets in 2800 hours."

"That's four hours before you attack? Would it not work better if the professionals attacked first and the rookies followed them?"

"No one said a Revolution would be easy Ltians." Boris said "But we need you to do this, were going to put a MCV offshore but we need a open placed to put a ground based one ,we help you at the points you can't clear."

"You're putting a MCV offshore?"

"Yes we, along with the navy, the wet one, will pummel your dome apart and get some air power in side, that will be the first your see of us."

"So in order, take the rail guns out and take out some military installations." a commander added.

"Yes, Derska has the information on the rail guns, both the targeting "computer" and the power planet. That's were most of our Black guard will be to help you taking the power out, which will at least slow the rate of fire on the guns."

"So what did you bring to help us?" Ltians asked.

"Odd as it seems you better equipped then we are, your mass effect weapons and shields are better then ours, we don't even have shields. We be giving you platoon of Black Guard to help you as well as Terror drones and a box of Tesla pistols."

"The Mark II's." Derska said raising her pistol. "Bigger battery can take many killing shots unlike the earlier ones."

"We've also contacted a Specter who's been working in the area and he will help with the operation." Ltians nodded.

Ltians said "When do you want us to start Premier?"

"As soon as were done talking."

"Yes Premier, the Reds will do this."

"You better, or your planets will never be free." the hologram faded.

Ltians turned to Derska. "When do we start?" Derska smiled.

"Right now, rally your men."

SHIFT  
>Elysium<p>

The orbital battle raged. The Empire ships ripped into Syndicate counterparts and the Soviets were a hammer smashing into the Syndicate vessels.

The Syndicate were losing badly and began to flee. It was just no longer profitable.

Pushing their drives to there max they sped away drives howling in protest as the ships began glowing a bright blue as they moved as fast as they could away from the oncoming Empire Soviet joint fleet.

In orbit the battle was won and soon the ground battle would begin.

_-Codex:Human Space Tactics-_

_Most ships not built by humans are built around the Spinal gun, a weapon that runs the length of the ship, the primary weapon of the ship. Dreadnought's with the highest muzzle speed fight at the farthest ranges often at many thousands of Kilometers. As the ships get smaller the ranges decrease all the way to knife fighting range frigates with the shortest ranges._

_The Humans ships most powerful guns though are most effective at the shortest ranges, knife fighting. Meaning human ships for the most part always try to close the distance with the target and get close enough to use those weapons. The exceptions is the Empire as their Wave Force weapons move at light speed and so they can fight at for greater distances._

_For long range, or stand off as the humans call it, they use special weapons found on there dreadnoughts and a few of there Cruisers namely, heavy implode missiles for the Soviets and Solar laser cannons for the Allies. The Empire has no dedicated stand off weapon but due to the light speed nature of there weapons they can fight from many light seconds away as long as they have a vessel to target for them as the sensors become problematic at those ranges._

_Human ships focus their fire power on the Broad side. Battles in the First contact war had human ships present there broad side to Turians, which was a dream for any dreadnought captain only to find the fire power that was sent at them out more then matched their own. Other races find themselves, "crossing the T" as the humans call the battle ship tactic and present there narrowest to the humans broadest, and most powerful._


	21. Skylian Counter attack: Part Two

_**Pardon the delay in putting this chapter i had a spot of writers block you could say. epect new chapter to be as slow coming up sorry.**_

**Responce**_** to:citus334: COMY ALERT, COMY ALERT, COMY ALERT WAKE UP THE CRYOGENICLY PRESERVED MACARTHY CLONE!**_

**_the Sub plot makes this story a bit fun i hope to keep it up to the start of ME2 where there be less things going on. also epect intersquad interaction chapters._**

**_Responce to:SergiusTheGreat: in mass effect canon the Alliance was far weaker then the concile was and it was either join or we let the Turian keep fighting you in a war that could potently unstable the galaxy. which given the comeing reapers was a good thing. To put simply it was Kiss ass or Kiss grass. here though the Allies, Soviets and Empire are strong enough to dictate terms rather then the other way around._**

**_I think i said this already but, as for Shepard No comment, thats my stance to every one but my Beta (GO Glaziola!) when it crops up._**

**_Responce to:TheInfamousAssassin: your in luck i'm updateing._**

**_Rember review or the war Bears will eat a Turian! _**

**_wait we want that. scract that just review._**

* * *

><p>The air of Elysium was lit on fire.<p>

Or so it seemed as drop ships roared down ward at hyper speeds there hulls heating and the air lighting ablaze around them.

Syndicate anti air missiles raced skyward and heavy AA rail guns of the Harpy's MK88 ripped skyward, speed and nano shielding were there only protection. As the AA guns ripped upward ships dropped to the ground and heavy orbital bombers, called Amaterasu, followed behind and landed, there sleek shape morphing shifting as legs unfolded and there wings swept back. Then ended up looking like winging less turkeys with a "head" that was really a heavy plasma cannon.

Ground battles rang out as the Empire fought to secure a drop zone.

SHIFT

"Contact!" the Masamune unit Ilnda spun around and his autocannons chattered as the bright blue bullets whizzed down range chewing up foliage and setting some of it on fire.

The heavy legion infantry returned fire mass effect round ringing off of nano shielding. Ilnda though had more fire power. Like comparing a Anvil (Tank) to a Hammer (Tank).

A rocket whizzed though the air impacting Ilnda shields the STING missiles thermite warhead broke open as it hit his shield spraying the intensely hot, and far slower moving, thermite across his upper carapace melting and almost blinding him.

He stumbled back his legs clunking on some gravel and he sprayed a bit randomly at the source of the rocket.

He shock him self to rid his hull of the powder that was melting his armor.

The battle zone was havoc, all drop assaults were if the enemy made them self a problem, it was considered best to get landing zone as close as you could to the enemy for the full shock and awe effect

What it meant was they were being shot at form five directions.

The park was a giant kill zone as heavy machine guns chewed the ground up as the Empire fought for a landing zone with in the city it self.

"Admiral we need Amaterasu support!" Ilnda squad radio said as he tried to aim though half melted sensors. Another rocket impacted spraying him with more thermite. He finally solved it by linking the with the visual feed of a second Masamune. A bit like a third person video game but it worked.

Spinning on his wheels he layed a bombardment of Auto cannon fire upon the cover the Batarians hid behind. Scooting sideways to avoid another STING missile he kept the heavy fire up.

"Captain! We need aid!" Ilnda said as he took a massive bust of flanking gun fire he scooted sideways trading gun fire as he sought cover behind anything he could hide his bulk behind.

The screech of a heavy engine was the answer as the heavy Amaterasu landed and finished morphing to heavy assault walker. Ilnda would have smiled if he had a face as a walker as big as some homes sprayed the area with high impact plasma.

Ilnda activated a set of tech armor covering his body in plates of Tech armor. Omni-gel locked over his damaged plates and boosted his own shields as he scooted and fired a long burst as he moved taking targeting data from a dozen different cameras from a dozen squad mates and single massive walker as he took aim and fired upon the enemy's.

For a half hour the two side raged as the Empire sensing a gap within the Syndicate artillery screen. A hole that was widening even as the storm Syndicate rushed troops to the gap the Empire dropped more troops as fast as they could fighting though a screen of anti air fire that rose to meet them.

SHIFT

Shepard could see the explosions and the tracers race though the twilight and it was getting darker.

He spun around the civilians were arming themselves. The battle they were preparing for days for has begun.

Yuriko drifted over to him, idly floating couple inches off the ground.

"You have a plan?"

"Me?" he looked at her. "What about Commander Kelium? Or you?"

"Kelium is not a people person, the whole time you've been here you made friends, and made men loyal to you. Mist, Chakwas, any number of other men. Kelium may be legally in command but legally as compared to true loyalty is a different matter. As for me? Hell. No. Command can't quite shake the feeling I can do mind control on them same goes for the rest of the troops." Shepard thought about it.

"I suppose. Gather the troops tell them were march under the Triceskintic PAWI and we march soon."

SHIFT

The battle field was dark, the only sound was the rattle of machine gun fire and the glow of blue tracers. The occasional flare light the dark up with the odd strobe light as it glowed in the dark. Ilnda was aiding in fending off a localized Syndicate ground attack.

The Buzz of the Ajax grenades echoed down the street forcing everyone into cover.

"Heavy armor! Ilnda!" Botan the squad leader yelled over the squad radio trying.

"I know!" Ilnda yelled back bite back the order to unfurl his plasma cutter. He sounded fresh despite how ragged all the human troops looked. With a slight green glow he unfurled a plasma cutter from a his hull using stored nanites and nano gel.

Taking aim he took a half second more to try and aim with his still semi blinded sensors and fired a single slicing cut slicing into the Ajax chest cutting its circuitry stumbling it back. He tried to take a second shot only to have a half second burst of fifty grenades blast his area. His shields were torn apart and he dropped to the ground hoping the grenades would go over him which they did.

He stumbled up and took aim again and sent another slicing cut down range that took the Ajax in the hip knocking it over.

"Good shot." the second Masamune Netin texted him.

"as long as you stay near by me so I can aim I can keep it up." Ilnda sent back as he felt bullets impact his hull forcing him back. His internal integrity sensors were telling him his hull was taking a tremendous beating,

His shield phased back into life as the nano swarm shields rose back up. He ducked behind a car as he took aim and fired a spray of randomly aimed Auto cannon rounds as he stayed in cover. A light thumping on his hull drew his attention he turned to see Botan, he thought, it was him anyway. Bit hard to tell due to the damage his cameras had taken.

"Fall back Ilnda you no good to any one dead!"

"Sorry sir can't squad needs me to help them if I, and my auto cannons, fall back then were toast."

"You can't even aim right." he tapped one of Ilnda damaged sensors. The crackle of gun fire smacking into the car broke the argument.

"Don't need to aim to suppr- SNIPER!" Ilnda screamed over the squad communications as his highly tuned sensors picked up the large crack of a sniper rifle.

"Report!" the Botan yelled into his squad radio and reply's came back and Ilnda did the AI equivalent of scoff, a small audio burst of electronic noise. "Some sniper if he can't hit anyone."

Another crack echoed and Ilnda tried some basic gunshot triangulation to get a bead on the sniper and found a few things about him.

"His rifles a 50.84 caliber that's a Allied weapon."

Another sharp crack echoed followed by gunfire from behind the Batarians.

"What the heck." Ilnda said as he tried to see but he was still semi blinded. "Tell me, is there a infiltration team back there?" a voice said across the squad radio

"No the Resistance!" Botan said back "All infantry units advance we have them in a vice!"

"Oorah!" Ilnda yelled over the squad radio. He then swung around the car and sharing data with Netin he took aim at laid a fusillade of auto cannon fire down range, having folded the plasma cutter down trading fire power for speed.

From the rear the Resistance fired into the rear of the formation. Shepard from the front taking quick shots with his rifle at range and when charging shot gun at the front.

The night strobed to the glare of muzzle flashes and the roar of weapons on full automatic fire.

A grenade landed close to Shepard positions and fragments bouncing off his shields, bullets whizzed and twanged over head, tracers burning after images into his eyes.

Shepard fired a second rifle shot taking a Batarian in the lower right eye as the assault carried on.

Flipping over his cover a spray of Shotgun shells sprayed from his gun as Batarian shields strained under the shells and the fire lancing up the street from the Empire squad that were up the street.

The carnage raged for a good five minutes, though it seemed like five hours to the participants.

Shepard's shield flared a last time as a spray of bullets hit it knocking it out but a shot gun shell put the Batarian down.

The two groups linked in the center of the square, rag tag group of humans, and uniform soldiers with robots meeting up.

"Thanks for the help." a impressed trooper said "Can you guys do anything else?" Ilnda added.

"Us, no." Shepard said. "not enough men, Yuriko though..." Shepard had a evil smile.

SHIFT

The three Manticore heavy tanks rumbled forward. 21 tons of armor topped off with a heavy rail gun and set of flechette launchers. Their goal was to hammer a Empire staging point were some Nanocores were setting up.

Captain Lmun was commanding the armor platoon down the street to the Empire out post.

He smiled as the tanks rumbled ahead. Victory was assured. He spun around to check on the infantry that were supposed to follow them, activating some inferred cameras in his helmet so he could see in the dark he saw not infantry but a girl?

She wore a full body suit dull red , not tight, with some black boots with matching gloves and shortly trimmed black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" he said in shock.

"My name is Yuriko." her body lit up blue as her botics powers lit up the night. With swing of her left arm the combined Psionic and botic was activated.

The Tank under Lmun shimmered blue under the effects of the biotic field. It then slid ten feet side ways smashing into a brick building. Crashing into and though the structure.

Lmun was stunned as bricks smashed off his head. What the hell was that?

While he and the crew were stunned the other tanks were attacked.

Lifting her hand up a blue shockwave of force emitted from her hands smashing into the second tank. The force entered though countless gaps and holes in the tank and echoed and reverberated hammering and powdering the electronics on the inside and tearing mechanics apart, as well as the crew. Only way they would leave that tank was by leaking.

The dead tank blocked the road some what so Yuriko lifted her self couple meters to take aim at the third.

Rapid firing 20 Warps like a machine gun in a blue and black haze of light and twisting gravity's. They hammered into the tank stripping everything off the hull. Radios, stowage, machine guns, the flechette pod everything save the turret.

She then stretched her arms out to side and smashed them inf front of her, the whole time glowing in the electric blues of biotics.

She then stretched her arms out to side and smashed them in front of her, the whole time glowing in the electric blues of biotics.

To either side of tank solar panels mounted on roofs buckled on there mountings and were ripped off smashing on top of the tank preventing the thing from shooting,

Lmun shoved a brick of his head as he recovered from the shock, wishing like hell his tank had a shield, but the older mark Syndicate equipment did not, though it was still plenty lethal.

"Range, 15 feet, Elevation 19 degrees, Load rail gun!" normally for infantry you use the flechette pods but they had to make sure they got her dead. The orders rang out though the tank after Lmun gave them once the gun was loaded he yelled at the top of his lungs the last order he would give.

"FIRE!" the tank rocked back ward as a flash of light rang out and the five inch long spike traveling at a thousands of miles a hour.

"FIRE!" the tank rocked back ward as a flash of light rang out and the five inch long spike traveling at a thousands of miles a hour.

When the after glow faded from there burning retinas there floating as if nothing happened was the Yuriko. At the last moment she had thrown up a psychic shield and biotic barrier. She only got it up it time due to her whiff of precog.

Raising her hands up she dropped them down in front of her fast and violently.

The tank slammed down in the street smashing into a basement she then brought the whole building down on top of it followed by making the buildings to either side fall on top of it.

"That will do." Yuriko said with a nod. She looked around, she had killed the infantry with a few biotic thrown stones that broke their necks. Now to find some more

When the Resistance started to attack Yuriko was simply pointed in the right direction.

They then backed away very slowly as she walked off to fight.

SHIFT

The planet Istidal

entrance 8-50,B

The board guards were smoking as the delivery truck drove up. One of them moved forward the cigarette hanging lazily out his mouth. He eyed the driver, a Turian with blue tattoos on his his cheek fridges. He had one arm out the window the other was at his side and hidden from sight. In the other seat was a Batarian taking a nap.

"what are you delivering? I don't have any thing schedule for today."

"What are you delivering? I don't have any thing schedule for today."

"Not delivering, picking a set of lime ash."

"Nothing on my manifest about that." he turned around and waved some more guards toward him. "Who are you?"

A pistol lept to the Turian's right hand, the one that was hidden, and was soon pointing at the Batarian's head. He fired eight times eight perfect shots and the Batarian who had been faking a nap fired his pistol seven times.

The Turian made eight kills and the Batarian three.

"Good shot Helma." the Turian said to the Batarian as he reloaded the Soviet made pistol, he was using it now due to the combined silencer and flash suppressor that mass effect pistol could not have.

"Thank you Garrus." Helma said.

Garrus nodded "Take the wheel." the two shifted places as Garrus swung around to the back of the truck via a hole cut in the back of the cabin. The trucks lurched forward as it drove into the compound. They had a few minutes before any one knew what was going on and they had to use it.

The back of the truck was filled with Reds and a few Black Guardsmen. Garrus soon slid some Turian armor on from the spot he kept it.

"We go in fast and hard ready?" a cheer met him. "Thought so." They pulled into a off loading zone. The workers moved up to the truck confused, no shipments were set for today.

When they opened the back of the truck they were met by a Turian in blue armor with a battle rifle.

"Evening." he said with a nod "Just passing though." the workers were stunned. "Just going to blow up a power plant save the planet, you know, hero stuff." he lept off the truck the workers were still silent.

A pair of Black Guard each holding a assault rifle got off next. With out a second thought they sprayed the area with there silenced assault rifles killing the dock workers.

"What the heck was that for?" Garrus said with a growl.

"Can't have them talk where do we move?" the second in command said as the Batarian's moved their bombs out of the truck.

"Hump." Garrus said "You all have maps?" a half dozen Omni tools flashed "Good to bring this place off line a half dozen points have been marked for demolition. Destroy them and the place will be off line."

"Group A will take the power converters. B and C will take the two generator clusters out, D take out the water intakes."

"What of you what group are you part off?" A Black guard asked.

"I'll go alone and take the commander of the base out make your guys job easier." Garrus said "Remember only one target needs to be taken out to bring this place off line but getting all of them will shut it down terminally. Move out!" Garrus said as he ran off.

Garrus skirted around a corner to find a small squad of Syndicate light infantry. He took aim with his Viper and fired 12 head shots as fast as he could.

Six seconds later Garrus passed over the dead Light infantry making his way into the central command building.

The Reds moved though the complex resistance was light and they made there way though the compound.

Some groups went into the buildings for there targets others stayed out there targets.

Garrus kicked a door down and the buzz of Metal storm weapons filled the hall way. Dodging back into the hall way he took cover around the door frame and reached into a hard case on his armor. He drew a tech mine and set it to flash bang and chucked it around the corner bursting his shielding in the process as gun fire slammed into it.

Quickly polarizing his visor he waited for the flash. The mine detonated with a, well flash and a bang, spinning round the corner he fired his assault rifle in a long burst from the hip filling the hall way with high speed projectiles and when the gun over heated he switched his grip and fired the underslug Master Key shot gun adding shot gun shells to the carnage all the while moving forward.

When his shot gun was empty the battle rifle component had cooled enough and was now ready to fire and he swept the hall way with fire leaving no one alive.

He looked around as he swapped the mag on his shot gun. He could not be far now. He picked up the pace.

Group A ran into little opposition and soon had a set of high explosives and shaped charges on the converters that sat out side the main building and set them off sending a 90 foot high pillar of flame, smoke and shrapnel skyward. They then moved into the building.

Group B had a much harder time. Facing heavy resistance they were in a prolonged fire fight with Syndicate light troop back up with heavy troops. Fighting hard they worked they way to the generators of there cluster and planted charges on them. But they took heavy losses. Soon the last men, a Batarian was the last one standing.

Bullets pinging off his cover and around him he placed the last charge on the generator. He sighed as he looked at the detonator with that many men shooting at him he would never escape. He looked at the detonator and yelling at the top of his lungs a incoherent war cry as he pushed the trigger.

The explosion vaporized him as he stood right next to a charge and the explosions marched though the room taking generator after generator out. Power faded all over the sprawl and most important the rail guns run out of power dropping there effectiveness in half.

Group C had the same problems B did but group A having taken their target out linked up with them and provided covering fire as they placed the charges and escaped with minimal loses. The explosions ripped the generators apart and military targets all over the city fades black as there power ran out save those on a localized power grid.

Group D ran into a battle suit, a MK3 Centaur, the models three were equipped with a mass effect shields and heavy reactive armor.

The quadruped walker lumbered forward and sprayed the area with bullets from its rapid fire machine gun chattering as it suppressed the small squad behind cover, that the other arm blew apart with anti tank warheads.

The Group was in trouble. Firing LAW's into it had no effect and they had no bigger AT weapon. Soon they were flanked by Syndicate heavy troops who at this point had began arriving on target.

Under heavy fire the group was slowly exterminated. Until they were no more.

Garrus braced his master key shot gun on the door and fired it blowing a hole in the door leaving its electronics open tossing a AT grenade in the hole he made he set the timer and backed away.

The grenade blew the sliding door off its hinges and Garrus followed with some smoke and flash bang grenades. Entering the door way he found the command center. took cover behind a computer as bullets pounded into the back on the heavy machine.

Lifting his head he took note of the range and swapped to his sniper rifle unfolding it he touched a button on the side and the scope slid up and flipped to the side leaving the iron sights.

Taking quick pot shots the one Turian army picked the small room of technicians and light troops off till they were no one left.

Standing up he moved to a working computer and went to work. He had lied to the Reds he would not be picking the commander off, but infecting a virus into the Syndicate command and control. His reason was simple, if they were captured they could not tell no matter what was done to them.

He took a flash drive, the Syndicate used a different operating system that was non Omni tool compatible to make the life of hackers who used Omni tools difficult.

Putting the flash drive in though let the simple VI he had placed on it earlier run though the computations much faster then he ever could and subtle errors were installed into the computer system.

Standing up he stood up and ran from the room the explosions told him that all the targets that would be destroyed were going to be and time to evac.

He moved though doors passing over those he killed as he made his way out of the facility and to disappear on the streets. As gun fire broke out over the sprawl.

_-Codex:Humans and Mass Effect-_

_Element Zero is uncommon in human space and of the three factions the Empire is the only one to make wide spread use of it._

_When the Prothean Beacon was found on Mars by the Empire they kept the data about Element Zero to themselves but when the other factions scientists were allowed access to it is believed that data on physics allowed both the Allies and the Soviets to figure their FTL out as both were developed within a five year period after the beacon was discovered._

_In the first expansion the Empire lay claim to most system were Element Zero could be found and there mining company's lay claim to most of the remaining Element Zero. When the Allies and the Soviets got there hands on Element Zero they assumed that the mineral responded to psychics given how it reacted in Empire Psy drives and so research was highly limited into application as it was felt that with out psychics the Zero, or as it was called at the time Psy steel, would be worthless._

_Contact with the Council races led to revelation it was electric currents it was reacting to, not psychic powers. The Allies and Soviet began experimenting to try and creating military grade Element Zero weapons, Shielding, and thrusters. The problem was that the humans were under a trade embargo of Element Zero and weapons by the Council races as they themselves had not joined the Council and instead formed three separate power. This left the only source of Element Zero the Terminus systems, a unreliable source at best._

_After a disaster in New York and a second one three months latter in a small German city that spread powdered Element Zero though out the city's, (also facilitating the first Allied Biotics) the Allied nations put heavy restrictions on Element Zero research. The Soviet had similar issues._

_The problem was both factions had no experience in using or containing Element zero safely and containment issues plagued the projects and STG put effective human deployment of mass effect weapons at 25 years._

_The Allies evaded this issue by convincing the Quarian to join the Allied Nations. They had the skill and knowledge to safely aid the development of mass effect weapons and the mining experience to allow them a steady supply of Zero from the smaller deposits in Allied space._


	22. Codex vault I

**_Sorry for the slow update Glaziola is haveing a busy life, and I can wait, in the mean time i've been meaning to do this. _**

**_I present Codex vault one! every, 21 i supose, chapters i post a codex vault with all the old codex entrys a few of them updated as situations change in the story i will modifyed codex entrys, not a lot just to included more information then I had when I first put them down. if you guys don't like this tell me and i won't do any more._**

* * *

><p>update-<em>Codex:Soviet Navy<em>-update

_With out the sheer fire power of Allied ships, or the speed of the Empire, the Soviet ships are geared for long term slugging matches and are armed to match. With powerful steel curtain shields, a feat the allies still can not match, and massive armor plating, Soviet ships can take a pounding even if by council and allied stands there undergunned. Despite what the allies media portrays the Soviet ships are not boxy slab sided brutes but have many angles and curves lending there design a vaguely pleasing to the eye appeal, though they are there for slopping armor not appeal. _

_Soviet ships seek to destroy the enemy in head to head fights that put there massive armor to full effect._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Soviet Navy Weapons-<em>

_Soviet space weapons can be divided among four broad lines, Tesla, Magnetic, Coil guns and Vacuum._

_Tesla weapons like there ground based relations shoot electric bolts at long ranges allowing it to kill melt and shock targets and due to the energy nature of the attack kentic barriers can not stop it. Also it easy to turn a Tesla weapon into a EM weapon allowing ships to short out systems aboard hostile vessels so ironically the Soviets make the best anit-pirate ships as they can short a ship out with ease._

_Magnetic weapons rely on ripping and tearing a ship apart with Magnetic forces to do damage. They are infrequently used due to the Empire and Allies habit of building with non magnetic metals._

_Coil guns ,a off shoot of magnetic weapons, use magnetic forces to lunch projectiles with magnetic forces. A line must be drawn between Coil guns and Rail guns which work differently a Coil gun drags a projectile down the barrel with magnets a rail gun creates a pair of magnetic fields that repel each other and lunch it out the barrel._

_Vacuum weapons use the same technology as the Vacuum imploder in space a Vacuum is easier to make, but less powerful. But since bigger true vacuums can be made the effect can be much more powerful then there ground based counterparts_

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Steel Curtain VS Iron Curtain -<em>

_The Steel Curtain is a improvement of the Iron Curtain and can cast a stronger shield then the Iron Curtain. The primary difference though is how the Curtains work. Steel Curtains cast a protective field around themselves that goes though attached magnetic metals instead of creating a field and "casting" it on to another object. Due to this Soviet ships have massive generators with in them that cover every conductive metal in the ship with the Iron field. The intense heat of the sheild menas that the Soviets only coat the outter layer of there ships armor with the field though and to aid in heat readation Soviet ships have chimnies or smoke stakes on them_

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Soviet Tanks-<em>

_Tank and the Soviets go along like cookies and milk, in fact a common Soviet saying is that X and Y get on like Soviets and tanks. Soviets deploy a number of different times of tanks and lesser combat vehicles but two stand out, Hammer tanks and Apocalypse tanks_

_Hammer tanks: the latest breed of long lived family of tanks hammers are the main stay of the Soviet armor. There leech beams let them take armor of targets to be used themselves, and rip guns off targets to use themselves. The problem is this does not work on tanks using Element zero cores as Hammer tanks lack this element so weapons taken do not work and there are rumors a new tank is being designed to replace the venerable tank._

_Apocalypses have no such fate though. The massive twin barreled tank can, and has, fight the greatest tanks in the galaxy's. The Apocalypse tanks M harpoon is seen as quite as a barbaric weapon and attempts have been made by the council to ban it. These have had no effects. Apocalypse tank are rarely seen in Citadel space due to this, except among Krogan who make many illegal, and inferior, models of both Apocalypse and Hammer tanks._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Warp Drive-<em>

_Soviets don't use Psydrives like the Empire, or Chrono drives, they instead use warp drive. Reversed engineered from the blue prints from the atomic kingdom. The problem with the drives was that there were many problems with them, like opening the dimensional hole in the first place for the ships to travel though. The ruins of the Electrical Protectorate Summoner provided the answer. Replicating the technological the Soviets had there warp drive. Though they do not how the drive works._

* * *

><p>Update-<em>Codex:Allied Navy-Update<em>

_Allied ships lack a method of defending there ships out side of massive armor plating which is prohibitively expensive. What they use instead is policy of destroying anything before it can get the first shot off. Allied ships pack massed banks of Proton Colliders that can put out megatons of fire power. They also use extensive use of rockets and torpedoes to repulse longer range combats use tried and trued Black out EMP missiles to keep sensors silent why they close. Allied ships tend to be geometric and well built. _

_Allied tactics are more about not fighting then wining battles. Useing Chrono drives they outmanover oposeing fleets and threaten planets that have to be defended forceing there foe to defend everything with a very limited fleet. when they do fight they rely on there fire power to make fights fast and lethal, often chronoing right ontop of the oposeing fleet after battering there sheilds away with rockets and unleshing upwards 40 megatons of fire power in seconds hopefuly destroying the target._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Imperial Army-<em>

_The Empire of the rising suns army is based on three branches, Infantry, Mecha and Armor._

_Infantry are often armed with armor similar to the rocket Angels often with smaller jet packs as well, though true flight is restricted to the rocket Arch Angel. The Infantry uses kentic weapons as standard small arms._

_Mecha are used to support infantry in broken ground tanks can not follow. They are often duel purpose with a ground mode and a flying mode allow one unit to act as one. And unlike other weapons they can often do both to equal effectiveness. The most effective Mech is the M-82 Hanzo and the most powerful, the King Oni._

_Tank are just what the name says, they use tracks, or wheels, and mount cannons built for anti tank use though Coaxial guns are often used now a days for anti infantry work. Tanks mount thicker armor then Mecha and bigger guns but are often slower_

* * *

><p><em>Update-Codex:Chronosphere-update<em>

_On October 28th, 1943, the US government transported the USS Eldrige 200 miles away and back starting the long history of Chrono technology._

_The Chronotechnology was initially an idea thought out by a German physics scientist called Albert Einstein, who mysteriously disappeared after a speech at the Solway International Physics Conference, Brussels, in the year 1927_

_The Chronosphere is, so to say, the most brutal use of the Chronotechnology. It rips open a path in the space-time continuum at two defined points in space, and transfers any material, energy and everything else from the first point to the other. The actual physics behind this would take books to explain in detail, however aspects of the superstring and multiverse theories play important roles in using the Chronotechnology in an acceptable (and safe) way. Thousands of modern computer devices are needed to calculate each possibility, and a network of transfer methods exists just for the purpose of sending data and electrical energy to a Chronosphere._

_Early Chronospheres could only transport raw materials any real distance as it was found that movement while chronoshifting faded the object or person off it's original position in space-time and into other objects. While further computing on the Chronosphere could prevent such affects that could easily be predicted (as in the case of machinery like clocks), a living being will always do something that cannot be predicted._

_Tactical Chronosphere used for many years solved this problem by useing smaller amounts of energy and are generaly more precise allowing men to be transported, though they had to be with in armored vehicles._

_A formerly popular method of use of was on infantry in the open. Unable to prevent themselves from moving, they'll fade into the ground below them or any walls nearby, fusing them to the material and killing them instantly. Peacekeeper's were trained in corpse removal after a battle by freezing the corpse and shattering it, preserving the original material. This is now a capital war crime by Allied law and any commander found using this method can expect war crime charges._

_Master Chronosphere, of which one is on every Allied planet, can transport matter from side of a planet to another._

_Grand Master Chronospheres are used on star ships as a form of FTL and can transport a ship in three light year hops. Any transport longer then that is taken in multiple hops so a trip can take days as ships recharge there Chronospheres between jumps._

_A Galactic Chronosphere can transport a whole fleet up to 38 light years and like the earlier Chronosphere can only transport men if there are within the bulk of the ship. The increase in range is a direct response to the increase in computing power with more computers the more able the Chronosphere is at transporting humans as they are able to predict what a human can do. That said when Chronoing, (the act of being teleported) crew still need to be strapped down to prevent movement and all crew were tight "Chrono vests" to aid in transport a staple of allied uniform Chronovests allow infantry to be transported with the aid of a Chronosphere._

_Yet, meddling with the causality is a dangerous play, and several Allied Scientists regularly get headaches when the use of a Chronosphere brings unexpected side effects. The device has a flaw and sometimes showed weird behavior, which ranged from malfunctions and overloads to sometimes lethal results. One such malfunction happened in the test phase of the new device and trapped an entire tank platoon in time - they came back 10 seconds later, at least for us, because for them more than 2 months passed, and only a third of the personal made it back. There also have been alarming archaeological findings - in the desert of Egypt a team found parts of a Guardian Tank, but seeing how the tank parts are over 4000 years old, this should be impossible. The only explanation is a failed chronoport. All these risks are a real threat, because at one point or another they disturb the complex fabric of time and space. Hence the Chronosphere technology is a dangerous toy to play with._

_A question the Allies got after first contact was if Chronospheres were capiable of time travel. due to there nature this was a real concern to the Galatic community due to there ablity to tamper with space. Allied scientists denied such claims and said time travel was impossable._

* * *

><p><em>Update-Codex:Empire Navy-update<em>

_The Empire lacks a strong super weapon in space. Unlike the Allied and Soviets there ground based weapon does not scale into a effective weapon in space combat. Also unlike the others the Empire has only one type of weapon, Wave Force cannons. The wave force cannons work by not harmonizing the Minofusukī particles on where the gun is, but where the gun is going to be. This means that as long as the ship travels in a predicted path. So if the ship is hit by a impact that sends vibrations thouhg the ship the waveforce projctors fail and will lose there charge. The empire in repondse fights at long ranges makeing sure no one get close to there fast ships as they shoot at there enemy._

_Range means little to the Empire due to the light speed nature of wave force weapons. at closer range they use Shirada 400mm cannons, the same gun on the shogun battle ship, for close range protection as council races use Garidan._

_Another thing to note about the Empire Navy is there primary fighter the Tsukuyomi which can shift from space superiority, to Heavy planetary bomber, and the heavy bomber Amaterasu which upon landing can shift from heavy bomber to heavy assault walker giving the Empire a advantage in drop infantry and air mobile Assaults_.

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Zeus Class-<em>

_The Zeus class dreadnought, first commissioned in 2043 was built to take advantage of three prices of technology, Fusion, Chronotechnology and Proton Tech._

_Massive banks of Fusion generators Generators, over 30% of the ships bulk, provide power for the massive Chronospheres which are 30% of the total tonnage, 66 percent is transport room full of people and equipment to use the Chronospheres and the last four percent is weapons._

_At a total (empty) tonnage of 880,000 tons and over 24 Kilometers long the Zeus class is the single most expensive ship in the Allied fleet but its presence gives such a advantage to any ground force in the form of reinforcements, time bombs, and all the power found in Chronotechnology that it is seen as worth it. On top of this the Zeus is equipped with orbital weapons like Athena cannons and a cryo shot generator allowing them support any advance on the ground._

_A common question is why battles are fought at all, the power of the Zeus is such that any defense can avoided and any battle will be a short affair as whole tank platoons emerge from space._

_The problem is that the more bulk transported the more calculations must be done per second to keep the crew of tanks and infantry safe. On top of that with a slight error in calculations may mean some item from the Chronoed spot merged with whats being teleported. Modern computers shut down when a speck of dust gets in the circuit board and humans can lose a limb if a blade of grass fuses with there arm. This flaw prohibits mass Chronoing into dense forests, sandstorms, fog, and most other weather conditions._

_However smaller Chronos can be taken with almost perfect safety. anything more then 10 living beings (called such after Dolphins who also make use of the Chronotechnology complained) is a risk in most situations though dense forests are still incapable of Chronoing in to._

_At present there are five Zeus class ships._

_Zeus, commissioned in 2043_

_Thor, commissioned in 2044_

_Odin, brother ship to Thor Commissioned in 2044_

_Tanya, Commissioned 2057_

_and Titan, Commissioned 2060_

_Only the Zeus was full constructed for the war of 2062 as its called and entered service in 2065 and the Zeus performance was exemplary._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Masamune-<em>

_The Masamune are AI subject of the Emperor and are loyal imperial citizens despite what the Citadel says nothing short of a invasion will change there stance._

_The Masamune started life as a child toy. When Shinra Cybernetics first starting producing the Masamune Units, they were built to be the ultimate in computerized service: using computers programmed to follow any orders given and to try and fulfill processes as best as possible, Masamune were at first thought of only as more efficient workers. Masamune Over time, these quiet and non-confrontational robots became informally nicknamed haguruma - gears._

_After WW3, things changed when the new Emperor Kamina returned to his chambers after another day of pressured diplomatic talks with the Allies. Kamina's personal Masamune Drone had a toy he had when he was a child attached to it: a calligraphy device that would transfer information put into it into kanji script. It was much to Kamina's surprise, however, that shortly after he came in the device started writing of its own accord! After it had finished writing, Kamina snatched the paper that was placed on it - and it was thus that the Emperor was the first to realize that the Masamune Units were, in fact, intelligent._

_The writing itself was a simple greeting and query ("How might I serve the most glorious and noble Emperor Kamina today?"), but the effect was enormous. The Emperor immediately ordered for a voice synthesizer to be installed in the Unit, and shortly afterwards discovered that not only was the Masamune intelligent, but it was genuinely grateful to be able to help the Emperor, and pleased that it had helped gave him a boost in excitement. The next day, Kamina ordered that voice boxes be installed in all Masamune Units, and for the Units to be given the status of Imperial subjects._

_New Masamune units are assembled not constructed. A group of Masamune must gather and petition the local government for the proper components. It is rare to ever be refused, the group then takes care and guides the new Masamune unit like a child._

_The combat Masamune unit is a empty shell created at the company Shinra Cybernetics which first made the Masasmune. Keeping the hexpodal legs complete with water skater wheels and a tougher combat shell with no face like the civilian units. The units arms are equipped with Kinetic-burst cannons and it mounts a deployable plasma cutter. When a civilian Masasmune volunteers for the army there memory's are uploaded to the combat unit. There old shells are stored in a were house until there tour is over. Tactically there deployed in mixed squad to provide mobile fire support and are promoted at the same rate as there human counter parts and there exists one Masasmune commander: Suishō no kaze._

* * *

><p><em>Update-Codex:Psychics-Update<em>

_The Empire Psionic core is often compared to the Biotics found in other armys but the comparison is grossly inaccurate._

_Psychics are measured on scale between 1-7 class based on a five category scale of power, dexterity, multitasking, control and endurance._

_There are number of different types of Psychic powers such as Precognition and Fulgurkinesis each has there criteria for each power level but the most common type of Psychic remains Telekinesis and are the most useful as only a Telekinetic can use empire Psy drives._

_Alpha class Psychics are the weakest and have almost no use._

_Beta Class are found manning psychic Decimators were there combined psychic might is able to be used_

_Epsilon are the lowest level of Psychic used as battle units. There commonly able to throw pebbles at high enough speeds to break shielding with a few blasts or scatter a infantry squad with a mind blast._

_The Theta and much more powerful Omicron class are more powerful then Epsilon, but are not used on the the battle field the Theta class makes up the bulk of the Empire FTL ability. By interfacing there psychic powers to the ships element zero cores they can create and control the electrical impulse with specialized equipment to create and maintain the mass effect. Omicron class are used on bigger star ships though the few times a Omicron has been in battle have been memorable. All star ships keep a core of Psionic aboard often making up a group of 30 on bigger star ships. Theta and Omicron psykers who are not Telekinetic are used in a battle field or support role depending on the psychic power in question._

_Omega class are used as the Commandos in the same way Yurkio omega was used to spear head assaults and rip buildings apart though they can also power Empire Psy drives like the Theta and Omicron class._

_The Prime class exists for only one being, Yurkio Prime, a clone of Yurkio her power level is intense able to shred tanks with her mind and draw airplanes from the sky._

_All in all a standard Biotic is on par to a unaugmented Telekinetic Omicron class psychic. Unaugmented as the Empire Nanites allow them to turn a normal Psychic into a Biotic psychic._

_Biotic psychics are far more powerful then either a psychic or biotics and are fully able to use there biotics with out a amp and can use there power faster and with far more force as the Biotics take the sting of out of how tiering Telekinetic powers are and they can provide attack power to Psykers who's power is not of assault nature Omega class Precog can still throw tanks like toys with biotic powers due to how well disciplined there mind is._

_Psychics in the empire army are often envied for there power and the fact they can eat anything and not gain a pound due to how caloric intense there powers are needing almost five times the calories as normal soldiers and they often come up with new fatty high caloric foods to help power there body's._

_Empire policy is currently aligned so that psychics get special tax breaks for having many children and having a psychic in the family is seen as a source of pride and honor providing a cultural incentive to marry Psychics this had created a situation were Psychics are the most Darwinian fit and are become more common._

_Any person may develop psychic power but there is a link between genetics and psychic power. Also there is clear evidence of Psychics among other species most prominent being the Asair and Empire Parapsycholgist propose this to be the true reason behind Asair melding which bares striking similarity's to Telepathy._

_Out side the Empire Psychies tend to be dischriminated against due to the misguided belif that they can control minds. To date no man, women, or alien has desplayed Psycokinesis or mind control and the general stance of the empire is that mind control is imposable.._

* * *

><p><em>Update-Codex:Cartridge fire arms-update<em>

_For the Citadel and the rest of the galaxy mass effect weapons are the standard, but the Humans nation make use of all together more archaic weapons._

_A Cartridge based weapon uses a explosive propellant to lunch a metal, or for some Allied weapons, high grade plastic bullet down range. The concept is as old as modern warfare and for hundred of years it was deemed too weak to and the assumption was a Mass Effect weapons could out perform a modern Cartridge weapon on all fronts._

_Humans though have a different concept having never invented out kinetic barriers they found Cartridge weapons fully capably of doing the job and so the technology was pushed farther then what the Citadel had ever scene._

_Allied engineers replaced the smokeless powder for a more powerful C-4 derivative lunched with a electrical battery the set the C-4 off this creates massive amounts of force enough to damage light armor. Soviet went down the same route with TNT derivative rounds._

_The Empire uses Kinetic burst weapons, which is basically substituting the explosive for a polymer which which electrified turns into plasma which pushes the projectile down range._

_Compared to mass effect weapons Cartridge weapons are weaker, but have higher rates of fire and have no heating issues only issue is ammo and rather the try to invent a better weapon human inventors are trying to make a better bullet._

_To this day sides ague over which is superior. Though to most it is clear that Cartridges have reached there limit were Mass Effect has just started to hit there limit. Cartridge weapons do light damage to shields, but when fighting armor the higher mass even if at a far slower speed does more damage though the Empire kinetic burst weapons have much more life in there them then the other nations weapons._

_In a attempted to find a use for all the bullets in armorys over the allied nations Future tech devloped a system of combineing a cartridge weapon with a mass effect weapon with tacticl rails. the system has proven more popular then attcipated granting the user a hold out weapon for when the weapon over heats this back has proven useful and rail mounted grenade lunchers also prove useful._

_Also Cartridge weapons can be made into large heavy support weapons then mass effect weapons. ME weapons when made into large suprssive fire systems tend to over heat too quickly and cool down too slowly to be useful and as such machine guns like the Allied SAW and the Soviet Flak cannon are projected to have a service life much longer then there hand held systems there large round able to due a great deal of damage even to sheilded targets._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Omni Blade-<em>

_In 2078 it was decided by the Empire that they need a replacement for the aging beam Katana. In modern combat a solider needed to carry as many reloads as possible, and by the time a solider could close to use the blade they were killed by the sheer amounts of gun fire modern fire arms, both cartage and mass effect could produce. The Katina was just not worth it weight in ammo._

_So the Empire set a 40,000,000 credit challenge to invent a better blade. After refusing countless ideas a propose from a Coalition propose between Fujikata House Goods and The Asari consortium Serrice Council was accepted._

_Rather then add a new weapon they modified the Omni tool, already in wide spread service with the empire army, with a mod that changed the shape of the tool and harden it to form a sharp blade. The Emperor approved of the idea and the mod went into mass production._

_The blade though provided to have uses out side of combat, from chopping wood to self defense to dicing spices to add flavor to a soup the mod soon became available on the civilian market. Common in human space it spread to Citadel space when small band of band of mercenary called the Blue Sun carried the blades as standard equipment._

_Though they were defeated by the growing Syndicate presence in the Termnus system the mod proved popular and Eclipse and Blood Pack looked for were the mod could be found and to this day Fujikata House Goods and the Serrice Council sell them in and out of Citadel space and are commonly used among human military of all three factions, STG and Specters. The mod is small and unobtrusive and is the only weapon weapon that can sneak though Citadel scanners though C sec denies this._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Metal Storm-<em>

_A Syndicate weapon system designed to be a tie over till they could get mass effect weapons, the system proved powerful enough to warrant making it the primary Syndicate weapon system for the light troops in the Syndicate army._

_Metal Storm is different from a normal cartridge weapon in that the bullet is the only moving part. There stacked, one by one, down the barrel of the gun then a electric primer sets the propellant, like the Allies a C-4 derivative, off firring the gun._

_Of all weapons a Metal storm weapon has the highest rate of fire some times as high as a million rounds a minute for the bigger models with more barrels. This high rate of fire is the reason for metal storm weapons distinctive buzzing noise as each bang folds onto and over the next._

_The advantages for the system are the high rate of fire which can decimate even shielding with ease even with single barrel system. All metal storm guns have three modes, safety, full auto, and bust fire which is calibrated to be able to break a standard kinetic field with a single salvo and still have bullets kill the target._

_The main flaw though is reloading, as the barrel is also the magazine you must replace the whole barrel to reload the gun or you feed bullets one by one down the barrel. For heavy weapons this is especially problematic and as they tend to have multiple barrels with lots of bullets, some time five hundred bullets, around a center axis of a heaver anti tank weapon to give troop a two in one capacity._

_The problem with reloading heavy weapons are infamous among the Syndicate and so are only given to the most well trained marksmen with advanced AURA systems to make every burst count the logic being if you can't manage you ammo you don't deserve to take your paycheck. Troopers are often penalized if they make it back for base with there gun empty and the battle is still on going._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Syndicate military-<em>

_The Syndicate "Army" is the single largest mercenary force the galaxy has ever seen united at once._

_The basic infantry of the Syndicate are the light troops some times called Peltast armed with metal storm weapons. They are given very light training and are used in a ambush role were their lack of shielding is not a weakness, but a advantage since they cant be detected by the presence of Ezoo as they don't carry any. They are often the first wave when attacking and are powerful but have poor endurance._

_Heavy troops, or Legionary are descended from the legendary Legionary Security Company they use standard Element zero assault rifles and pistols with shielding. Heavy troops known as Hoplites are nerve stapled to have no fear and are armed with heavy anti vehicle rail guns. Heavy weapons are attached to each squad._

_Battle suits are used in there own formations, like a armor regiment, and are attached to infantry platoons to be distributed as the platoon Sargent see fit._

_Men above and at the rank of platoon Sargent tend to have a body guard of Helios Security armed with Zero point energy projectors to stop anything that threatens the officer._

_Tanks are used infrequently as it believed that battle suits offer the power of tanks in the form of a large infantry man in a cheaper form. When they are used it as a breakthrough force to exploit holes the slower infantry make._

_Satyrs are the spy's and infiltration experts of the Syndicate but rather then stealth when they infiltrate a building they kill everything and leave only blood splattered hall ways for the people who re-crew the building. They're given psycho surgery so they have no inhibitions leaving them little more then wild beasts who take what they want, when they want. There armed with Monomolecular Wire Wrist Implants that cut through men like a hot knife through butter._

_Air power for the Syndicate are filled by close support helicopter built to support ground operations and the Syndicate lacks fixed winged aircraft of any sort._

_Artillery are used not soften a target up, but to utter obliterate small points like individual fire bases. Mortars are used in most cases as the ideal close support weapon. Most commonly used are 60mm mortars in a 90 barrel configurations with the rounds stacked five deep in each barrel mounted on Medusa super heavy transports able to lay a even mix of incendiary and high explosive shells upon a target. Heavy artillery are mounted by Mars Battles suits and Colossus heavy artillery platform._

_The Syndicate space navy is a powerful force using heavy rail guns and fast attack cruisers which when not serving Syndicate purposes can be found as pirate vessels._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Syndicate Battle Suits-<em>

_Battle suits are massive war machines shaped like humans heavily armed and armored._

_A faulty line of logic driven between the YMIR mechs and Battle Suits is that both are one and the same due to similarity of purpose, design and in the case of the Centaur, armament, the truth is more sinister._

_A YMIR mech is run by a VI program while a battle suit uses a Brain._

_The Brain, often human though for more aggressive suits Krogen brains are used, are removed from the body along with most of the spinal cord they are then connected to the cybernetics vie so called Wetware. The Wetware links the brain to encrypted connections that allow total control of these machines and twins a VI to the brain to help them fully control there weapon and movement systems Along with a great number of lesser programs to aid in any number of tasks form hacking to targeting._

_Battle suits are given loose objectives leaving problem solving, targeting, and path finding to the augmented Brain which operates 483% more effective then a VI alone and based on calculations 114% more effective then a AI, baring in mind the Geth unique system of cooperative intelligence is a unknown, so a battle suit may be on par with a Armature._

_The Brain it self tends to be driven insane and is often addicted to drugs following the installment in a suit though this differs from suit model to suit model. They are kept in a inactive state when not in use in simulations that keep the brain busy._

_Syndicate Battle suits were made illegal in Citadel space as soon as their nature was revealed and at the time they were clamors for war the Syndicate but as most of there holdings had moved to the Terminus systems the Council in the end decided to do nothing to prevent new Battle suits from being created, to this day the Syndicates Battle Suits are powerful weapons._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Quantum communications-<em>

_Invented by Future tech Quantum communicators allow for instant real time communication regardless of distance, location, or intervening objects. The communicators work by quantum entanglement. By Entangling two electrons this means that what is done to one electron the other will take the opposite state instantly._

_The Device works by calling a "Switch board" controlled by a simple VI that links the Q-communicator to who your calling any were in the galaxy's allowing for real time video, holographic, or a audio only communication depending on medium available. Cost per call is based on the size of the data transfer with pure audio being the cheapest and Holographic the most expensive._

_The Empire, Soviets and Allies each keep there own private Quantum communication network. The Empire and the Soviets are reversed engineered from the Allies and are lower in quality but are secure from Allied listening device which, though Future Tech promises none are used and all calls are private, the Empire and Soviets do not risk it._

_For private communication between world leaders and reports from agents Point to Point communication is used which is uninterceptable._

_Quantum communicators, once cleared for sale out side of Human space by the Allied nations, proved to the most popular single item that Future Tech sold once there capacity's and ability became well known. The Turian defense fleet alone put a order for 40,000 units and unlike the Soviets and the Empire they trust future tech not to install listening devices. This item alone accounted for 43 percent of Future Techs 841.654 __billion credit revenue._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Human Space Tactics-<em>

_Most ships not built by humans are built around the Spinal gun, a weapon that runs the length of the ship, the primary weapon of the ship. Dreadnought's with the highest muzzle speed fight at the farthest ranges often at many thousands of Kilometers. As the ships get smaller the ranges decrease all the way to knife fighting range frigates with the shortest ranges._

_The Humans ships most powerful guns though are most effective at the shortest ranges, knife fighting. Meaning human ships for the most part always try to close the distance with the target and get close enough to use those weapons. The exceptions is the Empire as their Wave Force weapons move at light speed and so they can fight at for greater distances._

_For long range, or stand off as the humans call it, they use special weapons found on there dreadnoughts and a few of there Cruisers namely, heavy implode missiles for the Soviets and Solar laser cannons for the Allies. The Empire has no dedicated stand off weapon but due to the light speed nature of there weapons they can fight from many light seconds away as long as they have a vessel to target for them as the sensors become problematic at those ranges._

_Human ships focus their fire power on the Broad side. Battles in the First contact war had human ships present there broad side to Turians, which was a dream for any dreadnought captain only to find the fire power that was sent at them out more then matched their own. Other races find themselves, "crossing the T" as the humans call the battle ship tactic and present there narrowest to the humans broadest, and most powerful._

* * *

><p><em>-Codex:Humans and Mass Effect-<em>

_Element Zero is uncommon in human space and of the three factions the Empire is the only one to make wide spread use of it._

_When the Prothean Beacon was found on Mars by the Empire they kept the data about Element Zero to themselves but when the other factions scientists were allowed access to it is believed that data on physics allowed both the Allies and the Soviets to figure their FTL out as both were developed within a five year period after the beacon was discovered._

_In the first expansion the Empire lay claim to most system were Element Zero could be found and there mining company's lay claim to most of the remaining Element Zero. When the Allies and the Soviets got there hands on Element Zero they assumed that the mineral responded to psychics given how it reacted in Empire Psy drives and so research was highly limited into application as it was felt that with out psychics the Zero, or as it was called at the time Psy steel, would be worthless._

_Contact with the Council races led to revelation it was electric currents it was reacting to, not psychic powers. The Allies and Soviet began experimenting to try and creating military grade Element Zero weapons, Shielding, and thrusters. The problem was that the humans were under a trade embargo of Element Zero and weapons by the Council races as they themselves had not joined the Council and instead formed three separate power. This left the only source of Element Zero the Terminus systems, a unreliable source at best._

_After a disaster in New York and a second one three months latter in a small German city that spread powdered Element Zero though out the city's, (also facilitating the first Allied Biotics) the Allied nations put heavy restrictions on Element Zero research. The Soviet had similar issues._

_The problem was both factions had no experience in using or containing Element zero safely and containment issues plagued the projects and STG put effective human deployment of mass effect weapons at 25 years._

_The Allies evaded this issue by convincing the Quarian to join the Allied Nations. They had the skill and knowledge to safely aid the development of mass effect weapons and the mining experience to allow them a steady supply of Zero from the smaller deposits in Allied space._


	23. Skylian counter attack: part the Third

_**new chapter,, YA! Glaziola back and so am i this storys going to start updateing! CLAP! **_

_**(no one claps)**_

_**CLAP DAMN YOU!**_

_**(one hand clapping)**_

_**Theres nothing evil threats can't accomplish!**_

* * *

><p>The sky over Istidal erupted as the Red navy emerged from PAWI space. With little protection the colony lost what little orbital power they had in a brief but intense fire fight. In a rapid drop assault landers pummeled off shore of the sprawl and shuttles landed and deployed the might of the red navy. The wet one.<p>

The original Dreadnoughts soon steamed toward the massive dome of the sprawl between them a convoy of bullfrogs, Akula subs and a pair of MCVs. The sprawl awaited.

SHIFT

Inside fire fights raged as the Red attacked. They rose rapidly and behind them came riots and rebellions as other gangs took advantage of the chaos and the riots spread.

Throughout the city heated close quarters fights broke out as Rebels, Military and just plain anarchists fought to the end.

Garrus was aiding the red. After extracting from the power plant he linked up with a cell of the Red and was aiding them.

He fired his sniper rifle cracking the shielding on a heavy trooper and smacking into the head underneath killing the Batarian under it.

Garrus ducked into the fox hole as bullets from a heavy machine gun hammered a bombardment of heavy 66 caliber bullets. Just enough to hammer a shield out in one and a half bullets.

Funny, no matter how advance mass accelerators got, the humans always had a soft spot for machine guns. With a big enough bore shields did not stand a chance and unlike mass effect weapons they did not over heat, often.

The machine gun nest was set up guarding the street leading to a outpost they had set up. It was a formidable base by council standards, a couple barracks and a war factory, but not even a drop in the bucket by human standards. Instant production be damned.

Garrus poked his head out of the fox hole and took aim at the human manning the machine gun the inaccurate spray of bullets that just coated the area and kept the heads of the Reds down and supressed.

A bullet zinged off his shielding as a fellow Syndicate sniper hit his sheild and judgeing from the damage it did it was a Centurion comander.

"Aw shit." He said and ducted back down. The Batarian he was sharing the fox hole with gave him a sidelong glance.

"I have to ask what the hell is a Turian doing helping us?" he was genuinely confused.

"What ever the flaws the Soviets have, being the Syndicate is not one of them." he noted when his shields came to life again and he took aim scanning for the Centurion they tended to be in plain sight as they were commanders, the first one into the breach type and tended to be very visible.

The Centurion in question fired at him having noticed him blowing his shield apart but Garrus follow up shot blew the back of his head out and he slumped back into the fox hole doing the Turian equivalent of a smile.

"Next time, wear a helmet." he said with a smile and the Batarian smiled with him. Garrus took aim at the machine gun nest and with a quick crack the gun was silence, mainly because he cracked the gun in half with a well placed shot taking the gunner out would only have slowed them as long as it took to get a new gunner.

"Right guns down unless they have a second one hidden somewhere."

The Batarian nodded and tapped his omni tool sending word to the rest of the force.

Almost as one the whole force rose up and charged to the base, assault rifles firing wildly, but given there purpose was to suppress at this range, it was a given. Garrus was about to join the assault when a building on the right fell apart as a massive Mars artillery battle suit with four massive cannons on its back, and this one was geared for anti personal.

The four rail gun fired in rapid sequence spraying shot gun sized pellets at high speed ripping the charging Batarians apart in a hail of iron moving thousands of miles a hour.

What was left was not alive, it was not even close to looking like it had been once a live. Mulch was the most descriptive word that could be used.

Garrus eyes were as wide at the bore of the things cannon. With a brief prayer to the dead he faded away to aid another push unable to slay the Mars that had killed almost 73 men, in less then five seconds, a whole 16th of the focused might of the reds.

SHFIT

85 miles off shore

The Dreadnought War steamed towards the Spawl. Admiral Dantorus Hacket filled the holographic tank as Naval Admiral Boris Lenin, he had been born on Lenin day, awaited his orders.

"When you get in range launch the bombardment at this point we can hope the Reds have been exterminated."

Boris frowned.

"Sir?"

"You heard, revolutionary were so high minded on Earth why would they different out here. Lets be honest with ourselves, if Lenin could see us now, he roll over in his grave with how capitalist we are and we do not want a problem here, these Reds are hard line communists. I read their official website, at least their leaders are and the leaders hold all the sway."

"Loud and clear sir." Boris said with a nodded of understanding "ETA to bombardment, ten minutes." Boris said with a smile.

Ten minutes latter the ships were in range

The Dreadnought shuddered and the rockets screamed skyward contrails of smoke let the space admiral keep there fancy toys, nothing could beat the thunder of rockets, the shudder of the vessel, the humm and rattle of the auto reloader. Boris would not trade it for anything.

Relentlessly they began to hammer into the dome plumes of fire and black smoke darkened the sky as the Red Navy hammered, and hammered hard into the thick Sprawl.

SHIFT

Elysium

Aided by the resistance, but more likely Yuriko, the Empire manged to get a MCV up in the city and plenty of Nanocores. After holding just long enough to allow the cores to unfurl they fell back and let the Batarians fall on their guns.

Shepard was in the middle of the base as some of the civilians turned militia were evacuated, he personally handed a young child into the arms of the solider of the shuttle. But some were not leaving. They would not leave till they chased the Batarians off this planet.

Shepard jumped off giving a last wave to the people leaving when the shuttle lifted off.

He turned to contemplate his options. Maybe he should touch base with Allied command? Or just report for service as a sniper? The choice was made for him.

"John Shepard." he turned to face the small civilian Masamune unit behind him.

"Yes?"

"We have a Quantum link to Allied Command they wish to debrief you."

"Thank you?"

"Ilnda you don't recognize me but I was the combat unit with the half melted hull."

Shepard nodded and followed Ilnda who scooted across the ground.

"So how long till you have a new hull?"

"Mecha bay needs some authorization from command but won't take long after that." Shepard nodded.

Ilnda led him into the MCV. He worked his way till he got to a room normally reserved for forward commanders and commandos.

Right now the holographic projectors lit up showing Allied General Anderson.

Shepard came to attention and Anderson promptly put him at ease.

"Shepard I understand you've had a rough few days." Shepard nodded.

"Yes sir, could have been worse, could have been better."

"Report." Shepard then went into the whole story about the last few days from first landing to now. Mostly the heavy Syndicate involvement in a Batarian war.

"Fascinating." Anderson said thinking.

"Sir?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing Operative, just a matter above you pay grade." Anderson said it as a matter of fact with no malice.

"As it stands your the only Allied Asset on that planet." He went on. "The matter was put to a vote before the parliament."

"I assume it was Canned?" Shepard said.

"And pickled, 12 for 188 against" Anderson said "for the foreseeable future your on your own."

"Fair enough I'll stick with the Empire."

"Good luck Shepard." Anderson said as the hologram faded out.

_-Codex:MCVs and SPAM's-_

_The MCV or mobile construction vehicle is the symbol of human army's. In the first contact war Turian were almost spell bound with how these mobile factory's assembled bases from nothing, and factory's put up minutes before churned tanks onto the battle field or so it seemed._

_Allied and Soviet MCV use Standardized Production Assembly Modules, or SPAMs, to quickly create prefab building from several different modules which are made on site using either harvest ore, or supply's which are dropped from orbit as the unique mineral conglomeration knew as Ore is uncommon off of earth. They are then assembled on site using either robotic construction the Allies use or human workers in the case of the Soivets._

_The resulting building then contains the equipment to make more SPAMs for what ever the factory in question needs to make be it tanks or bombers._

_By making alterations to a SPAM you can turn a tank chassis into either Guardian tank or a Mirage tank you then fit the component part that can't be made on site to the tank, such as the Guardians spyglass lasers and the Mirage tanks spectrum cannons and cloaking. The more equipment that can't be made on site the more expensive. The physical bulk of a unit also has a great deal with the cost of a unit as the more minerals it takes to make there SPAM._


	24. at last, an update!

_**About beepen time on my part.**_

_**Seriously: this took for, frigen ever on my part and i'm sorry. Updates should be faster, by how much i don't know i have school other projects, and one REALLY massive one i've been working on for years. I won't say much about that one.**_

_**As for Moglick 'secret weapon' well that was the one of the reasons why this was so slow, I was unsure about how it would go over, but then i remembered, this is a world where War bears, Transforming Mecha and shinkrays duck it out on the battle feild. so screw it i can do what i want.**_

* * *

><p>Elysium<p>

Commander Moglik looked at the tactical maps. The Empire had taken a foot hold in the capital city. Though out there zones of control they were under heavy attack by the army of the Empire. Not to mention as soon as they got a foot off shore they started to have there wet battle ships pound anything even looking like a Batarian.

They were losing. Reinforcements should be here at some point and that hope alone kept the men fighting. Still at this rate. Moglik activated a comm link.

"prepare plan Rekla." in a nearby air duct the red eye of a burst drone dilated in and out focusing on the tactical map and the locations now highlighted.

SHIFT

Shepard and a team of Shinobi, a pair of holotree snipers, a squad of spec op Imperial Warriors, a pair of Tsukumogami and a single combat Masamune, Ilnda. Also not part of the combat team was a set of Imperial Engineers looking there omni tools over checking there tech systems.

The room was a repurposed war factory allowing a large number of people, or a large number of robots given the Masamune, to receive briefing.

The fairly large team awaited the briefing. One side of the wall lit up showing the face of a Intel officer. Straight to the point she started.

"you objective is found in a Syndicate out post nearby. It part of the commander plan. What we do not know find the nearest target and capture it." nods went around the room.

"Support?" a warrior asked.

"we have a set of Final squadrons to help you take out the defenses. Also a nano swarm will be thrown up to allow you to examine the object in case its chemical, biological, or radiological. "

"no tanks?" The same warrior asked.

"no tanks though some Mecha Tengus may help you."

"you have your orders." the officer said. "move out and expect updates."

The team made there way out of the base.

That was a good hour and a half ago.

Right now Shepard was eying the edge of the base. The heavy machine gun turret was a low grade defensive building, next to it was a more powerful metal storm turret for short bursts of total devastations that could shred light vehicles and definitely take the shields of a heavier tank out.

His tactical visor update the information to the commander in charge of the operation in real time the commander was think it over when suddenly he head the wine of a final squadron flying over head.

Looking up he saw the group of 15 fighters flying low over the city burst cannons firing full tilt till they smashed into the base defense's brining them down. The automatic Metal storm turret was highly damaged and a single massive sniper bullet finished it off.

With the guns taken out the platoon entered the base. The final squadron had tipped the infantry off and a fire fight erupted.

Bullets twanging and cracked over head coming so fast the very air hummed like a bee hive as metal storm weapons were want to.

The roar of rapid fire weapons rang loud and Shepard's shields were taking a beating the sheer volume of fire a metal storm put out.

The twin snipers having set up there holo "trees" lamp posts in urban warfare mode, were have a field day picking light infantry off with perfect shots. There Kintic burst rifles normally blue bullet were red as they had long ago switched over to a more powerful bullet that had the round glow red as befit veterans.

The red beams stabbed out, it was a turkey shoot to them as the normal troops held them off assault rifles chattering a war cry as the Syndicate ran out of men. Quickly the infantry pushed forward leaving the base open.

The air, still full of bullets but less so rang and humm as Shepard emerged form cover shot gun roaring as the Imperial warriors blazed up the street.

Shepard ducked behind cover and quickly fired a pair of blasts with his shot gun before he duct back down his shield beeping a warning at him.

A pair of red tracers lanced over head but all that were left were the heavy troops with shielding so there simple bullets had less of a effect then they wanted.

"Ready your self Allied." the warrior to my right said and gave him a questioning look.

He smiled and and for a answer fired up his omni blade.

"ready Shepard?"

with a similar smile Shepard omni tool extended into a blade.

"on order."

Guns still blazing the entire line of Imperial warriors lept the last line of cover, with no more cover between them and the Batarians, and form the look on there eyes they had never seen a Banzai charge.

In there panic there gun were sprayed to the point of over heating depleting the shielding of the lead warriors who in there few seconds it took for there gun to cool the Humans had closed the distance.

Sword fighting is never pretty since you have to literally hack the enemy apart to kill them. Sword or omni blade it never pretty.

Shepard shock the blood off his omni blade "well that was fun."

Ilnda walked up, with out a bladed weapon he had hung back and provided covering fire, he had to walk instead of roll due the dead Batarians and parts of dead Batarians.

"umm, not sure that deserves a response." Ilnda looked around at the dead Batarians lieing in peices around Shepard "you ok?"

"me? Nothing my shields could not take, not going to look fondly back on this though." he gestured with the blade only then folding it up.

The Engineers arrived working they way over the field of dead Batarians and soon started to take the base over including the objective.

It looked like a bird house on long extendable pole. A engineer standing next to it tapped his omni tool.

"Shit. Give me a second." the engineer soon put the tool down and started to hack into the hard way.

"Any time now." Tsukumogami said examining his weapon scanner on his left arm like another man might look at his nails.

"you try fighting fire walls on eight parallel circuits with out the aid of a A and or V I. every time I pin down one bastard the other shift to compensate I can only get three down before the others shift."

"I am a AI." he said with a slight chuckle. "you need a hand?"

"No I think I can get it, I just need to claim a circuits for my own use, install a Omni tool to Apple translator," judging by the way his omni tool flashed to life he got it.

"Then just hack like heck." he said as data flashed across his visor as his VI in his Omni tool did the hard work for him.

"Got it." The pole retracted and the engineers backed off as the Tsukumogami, immune to what ever the hell it was unless it was a nuck but that was unlikely.

A nanoswarm shield emerged over them asthe group watched. Shepard got a bad feeling, and his feelings were not often wrong.

They started by scanning the box. Unknown biological matter inside. Careful they opened the box up with a plasma cutter and looked at the powder inside.

"looks like mushroom spores, any weaponized fungus we know about?" one said to the other at light speed over Wi fi.

"none. Though there are some nasty things a fungus can do."

he sent the other one a Email link of Ophiocordyceps unilateralis.

"Lovely."

The two of them took a sample and closed the box back up with a fabric that was chemically treated to be contain bio threats. The sample was DNA scanned on the spot.

"levo-amino, 56 base pairs, unknown in any human data base." the first one e mailed the other

"should we be worried?" the second said

"I'm extending search parameters to all council races." the first continued

"should we be worried?" The second said again a few seconds latter the result pinged back and the first would have blanched if he could.

"yes we should."

The two stood up as the shield faded.

"well what is it?" Shepard asked. The two of them were silent as they were tasked to capacity flaring alerts on all networks to not destroy the Towers as they were called and risk dispersing the spores..

"what is it?" Sheaprd said again and they responded a the same time.

"Thresher Maw spores."

SHIFT

Istidal

The dome shock to impact, after impact as the Red Navy tore down the ultimate sign of capitalism gone wrong. Rocket after rocket pounded into the doom dome until it shattered.

Piece of steel and plastic as big as building fell crashing into the sea that part of the dome enfolded as the red navy ripped it down. Soon day light, the first day light to fall on the sprawl since the dome was put up two years ago now spread across the city blinding all those whose eyes were adapted to low light of the sprawl and though the hole came the wump of the Soivet air force.

Twin blade helicopters roared though the gap jet turbines screaming as there rockets pummeled down ward sending rubble and parts of tank sky ward. Machine gun screening the the Red Air force strafed the city and from behind the copters dropped conscripts.

Falling from the sky they landed into the thick of the fight assault rifles at the ready. From the shore massive landers pulled up and deployed mighty Hammer tanks and Apocalypse tanks.

The city reverbed to the bang of gun fire and throaty roar of engines as the Soivet army moved forward like the tide.

Close combat at 20 feet erupted around every corner as every building shock to the war and massive Soviet landing ship deployed more men from orbit Conscripts, Telsa Troopers and Grenadiers.

At the sign of the flag of the Union the Reds as one cheered they had won the red army was here!

Battle suits fought the Red Army's tanks in grueling death matches that tore buildings apart Apocalypse tanks hammered forward. Battle after battle the Red Army pushed forward as tanks ripped into the Syndicate like wolves into lamb.

Garrus was with the Red army, he had some how linked up with a armor devision and was in a fierce fire fight.

Bullets whized though the air and the Da-Da-Da-Da of soviet ADK ripped though air as a syndicate Metal storm weapons buzzed in reply and heavy troops mass effect gun fired a retort of blue tracers and mass effect fields.

Garrus took quick aim with his sniper rifle and took a man out in a building ahead of them.

"Scoped and Droped!" he yelled as the Hammer tank advancing up the street behind him fired its main cannon ripping the building apart with a barrage of STING missiles it had Leeched off some thing.

"That how its done!" the Commissar yelled as he fired his Tesla Pistol as fast as he could to try and take some shielded targets out.

"advance up the street we have three more objectives!" the Infantry advanced up the street with the tank close behind any thing that approached was hit by missiles and more gun fire then you could shake a stick at.

Up the street a pair of Syndicat Ajax battle suits with a Mars behind them opened from there ambush there grenades hammering and the Mars heavy guns tore the road up at a rate of almost a rounds thousand a second. The Hammer tank was destroyed sending flaming shrapnel across the street

The Soviets did not blink.

In response the pair of Terror drones hidden inside the tank swarmed up the street dodging and weaving though the rubble strewn street as grenades ripped around them the Battle suits as close to panic as they kind got.

At the last few feet the twin drones lept at them and started to rip them apart. One cut the legs out form a suit as began to disassemble him the other just got to the point and ripped into the front of the suit and dug in it sharp claws cutting into the suit like plastic.

Once it clawed the brain of the suit fell dead but it was not done yet. It kept slicing and hacking till only powder remained. Then like some alien parasite it emerged from the front of the battle suit with a inhuman scream.

The Mars lowered a arm mounted machine gun to kill it when it fired its electrostatic ray Emping the big suit. The second Ajax having a similar fate only after it had been disabled did its Terror drone emerge and lunched it self at the Mar. Once inside the second drone followed suit and the two tore it apart from the inside.

In less then half a minute three battle suits were dead.

A Helicopter flew over and a pair of hammers were deployed the battle was a endless grind of Soviet man power fighting Syndicate technology and the the Soviets were wining.

For every man the Syndicate killed two more took his place, these were the same people who hundreds of years ago at a place called Stalingrad gave one man a rifle, the other reloads for the rifle.

The Syndicate was crushed, it was not a quick battle, nor a easy one but the Soviets stood on the fallen rubble of the Syndicate they themselves had cast down in day of vicious fighting, at the cost of almost 10,000 of there own men.

-Codex:Wet Navys-

Generally considered the most foolish weapon the human deploy many fail to understand the fascination Humans have with planet sides navy.

The argument was that there was little point to aquatic ship when the targets you wish to hold and occupied are land based also body's of water large enough to hold a battle ship are few and far between.

The battles of Elysium and Istidal proved the value of Aquatic navy's as the Empire Shogun battle ships and Soviet Dreadnoughts were able to put out more fire power then land based artillery arrays with similar amount of barrels due to there autoloaders that gave them a much higher rate of fire allowing them the power to bombard inshore targets with ease.

There are generally four types of wet navy ships, Bombard, Escort, Assault and transport.

Bombard are ships such as Soviet Dreadnoughts or Allied Aircraft carriers, are ships built for destroying targets on land. They are large and slow vessels that pack almost five times the power of a artillery battery.

Escorts guard the bombard class and often have AA weapons in this are found some of the oldest hull builds in the fleet with Allied Hydrofoil, Soviet Bull frog and Empire Sea Wing still prominently in service.

Assault class are built to attack other navys and inshore targets at close range, examples of this class are Soviet Stingray, and Allied Assault Destroyers, note that both of the aforementioned vessels are amphibious able to move on land.

Transport class vessels are built to carry troops and supply's on shore from often aquatic landings. This is often a weak point in many defenses lines as few commanders have come to expect a attack from the ocean allowing Humans to go around and attack from beaches.


	25. Skylian: final battle

_**Forgive if i make errors, i'm haveing problems previewing my storys at the moment.**_

* * *

><p>Elysium<p>

"What the hells a Thresher Maw?" Shepard asked other mirroring his thoughts.

The Tsukumogami put his hand out and a hologram of a long worm like creature emerged.

"shit, is that it?" a Warrior said with a relieved chuckle. The hologram zoomed in showing how big a human was next to it. The chuckles stopped.

"that things as big as a Dinosaur!" Shepard said.

"and it spits acid that can chew though the side of a battle tank." the Tsukumogami added.

"how many spores are in that thing? A million?" a warrior asked nervous.

"billions at least."

"how they get that many?"

"Much clone tissue." the Tsukumogami said the other added "each one is genetically identical they likely just took one and cloned it a thousand times. Beside no matter how big they get if they start this small they have to though a phase were there manageable."

"my god if one of these things opened the planet will be destroyed!"

"a gun to are head." a Tsukumogami added "do as we say or we kill you all.

"or a weapon of last resort, if they can't have it no one will." the other added.

"send a,,"

"message to command? Already done the commander is plotting how he'll deal with it." Tsukumogami said interrupting the engineer.

Almost as one there Omnitool activated as all public frequencies were jammed.

"This is the Batarian commander Moglik, you will leave the planet or I will destroy the biology of the world with Thresher Maws you have 24 hours to begin to comply."

"What now?" Shepard asked the others around him were confused to then over secure frequencies came orders.

"team A you are to head to objective two, when you get to the base hold there do not engage until I give the word we will need to do simultaneous attacks on all of the Towers."

"Yes sir." they said back into the radio, but he had turned the link off to get troops from else ware.

"right you heard him lets move." the team quickly left the base.

Hour after hour the attack groups formed up even as MCVs gave the impression of leaving, folding up but leaving the base behind fully functional as ships in orbit moved into position to buy a few more minutes with nanoswarm hives should the worse fall. At night the hammer fell.

Shepard took aim down his scope waiting for the word to attack he already had heavy trooper in his scope.

His radio spoke at once.

"start the attack."

SHIFT

Commander Moglik was drinking a beer when the command EVA spoke to him.

"Warning Psychic Decimator detected." his mouth dropped before he could give the order to deploy the Thresher spores a second warning pinged.

"warning orbital Nanoswarm detected. Commander deployment of plan Rekla had been made impossible due to the positioning of the nanoswarms in the event we should deploy the swarms would contain the spores and deployment would fail."

"DAMN!" Moglik said smashing the table computer in front of him, built to take a pounding it did no damage.

"Warning, multiple attacks across all Rekla points."

"what?!"

SHIFT.

Shepard pull the trigger his gun bucked twice as the two round burst sliced the shield down followed by the second bullet less then a second latter that took his head out. The assault team below the street went to work.

Inda was in the front rank, he knew a few warriors were taking cover behind him that was a bit par for course due to the big shadow of safety he projected due the big Nanosheild he had.

Heavy auto turrets were up the street were under heavy bombardment of Mecha Lung automatic mortar luncher. The small crab like mech, a off shoot of Masamune mechs in fact the heavy Lung had a human pilot and was built for rapid fire mortar fire.

Mortar after mortar ponded home driving turrets to rubble as the human advanced under the hail of munitions it was going well as the human infantry but the ad hoc nature of the task group was going against it.

No real balance of anti tank and infantry guns and serious lack of AA. A recipe for FUBAR.

In the base the infantry met battle suits and they were held down by the heavy gunfire of Centaur battle suits machine guns as a couple Ajax ripped into the ground around them throwing shrapnel and chunks of rock though the air.

Shepard took aim though rifle and fired again cutting into the leg of Ajax but there were so many of them.

Attacks on about half of the Towers went well the other five towers went badly. The attacks formed in haste failed ground down by properly planed and assembled forces

Commander Moglik had no small joy in that they were winning and now there world would die. Regardless of the trickery.

Shepard was putting as many sniper bullets down as he could try to ignore how quite the comms had gotten. Life was just scope, and fire. Even battle suits felt the heavy bullet blowing robot knee caps out forcing them down. In response rapid fire grenades pounded and ripped around him tearing the building apart around him.

Shepard fell back though the hotel room he was in and went into the hall way of the apartment as the side of the building facing the battle suits was torn apart.

The building shock and as Shepard took the stairs five at a time more akin to falling then running down stairs as he made his way to the ground floor, he was not sure but he felt the other two snipers had been killed by the hail of grenades.

Once in the lobby of the apartment a hail of gunfire from a group of Batarian light infantry were waiting for him. Shot gun out he fired back taking cover behind a desk firing barely aware of a rumble though the ground.

They had watched and waited now as the 11th hour, at nights darkest before 12 they struck.

The roar of a massive gun shock the building and the Syndicate squad stopped shooting to try and figure out what the hell that was. A hail of rockets the pounded though the wall and into them ended there contemplations. Flaming oil and tar were scattered every ware by the rockets and flames soon lapped at the building.

Shepard shot gun down are reloaded charged froward to the out side of the building. From behind the wall of flame a hail of arrows? Whizzed to meet him, unfortunately the arrows moved to slow for his shield to catch having never been built or even thought about having to stop a arrow.

A pair of arrow drilled into his shoulder and another speared his arm driving him down. As he backed away from the flames he moved though the fallen building and went out a side exit the adrenalin over riding the pain.

He got a image of a sort of krogen sized walker that upon seeing him spun around and fired a pair of machine guns at him. His shield took the bullets well he had a few seconds.

Rapidly shouldering the shot gun and drawing the sniper rifle he fired a single shot into it.

The high powered bullets slammed into it and it took the driver out as he hoped. He quickly ducked across the street a trail of bullets chewing over head, thankfully they would ignore him long enough to Medi gel himself.

They had waited, and now the Order of the Talon marched.

There had been ten towers, six points were secured by the Empire by there own attacks. The other four had failed. The ad hoc troops overwhelmed by focused, well built defenses and defenders.

Now though the might of a whole Crusader cell bore down on them.

The Batarians thought they had seen all of humanity weapons, they were wrong.

The roaring of Cleric Tanks cannons filled the street along with the huffing of there steam engines and there cannons cut up tanks and battle suits alike with heavy infantry following close behind. The sky howled as aircraft that had no right flying with out Zero cores ripped the night apart. Chewing the ground apart with simple machine guns.

The troops moved forward like the tide unstoppable. In close quarters arrows sliced though kentic fields with ease and as arrows whizzed though the night as they fired randomly at the sources with no muzzle flash to guide there shots.

Blasts echoed though the compounds as heavy ground artillery were deployed the three 450mm cannons of Bombards leading the way there heavy cannons marched though the base clearing the way for tanks.

Cannons screaming the massive tanks of the Talon moved forward the ground lighting ablaze as flame throwers roared though the dark touching and burning the slavers from the world.

Rockets bounced off armor, the well built armor of over 100 year old tanks took the blows well there armor built to take pounding and even then had been made thicker by many inches.

Even then they took losses unacceptable before First Contact. There massive guns could shred anything with a kinetic field but the counter fire took them out. Leaving the hulks of there fallen behind they pressed on under a hail of shells.

The Empire was just as surprised as the Batarians at this turn of events. This was the first time the Order of the Talon had gone to war in almost 200 years. But they adapted and soon what remained of the Empire task forces were thrown full force into the Batarians defenses.

It was a strange sight as Syndicate battle suits fought Empire Mecha along side steam powered tanks.

Shepard having just finished ripping and then medi geling the arrows out of him. pokeing his head out of the alley taking his barrings as a hail of rockets arched over the sky and pounded into the base.

A group of footmen ran past him each holding one of there automatic cross bows close behind them rumbled a tank.

"you Ally." Shepard spun to face the women behind him.

She was covered head to toe in full plate armor made of gunmetal colored steel. There were a pair of tubes on her back that looked like jet engines and she was holding some sort of weapon at her side. Looked like a flame thrower.

"Advance up the street you skill at fighting is needed."

Shepard was incongruous first they shoot him, then order him around? He said as much.

"we did not know. Had the men shooting at you known you were not Syndicate they would not have shot."

It was bit more complicated then that but she had convinced the crusader to let him live, not like there were enough Empire witness so what did one more allied witness mean?

Not that he need to know that.

Shepard frowned but slide a couple more shells into his shot gun and cocked it.

"ready."

"forward!" she said raising flame thrower as she stepped into the street a hail of heavy machine gun bullets the Gyrojet bullets pummeled and rang off her armor.

Shepard took a breath and followed her locking the shot gun on his back and drawing the sniper rifle. With a quickly aimed shot the high powered bullet killing the man down manning the gun nest.

The women fired her heavy thermobaric cannon as she led the charge the flames washing over buildings and defenses that stood before her at the head of the Talon charge.

Bullets glanced and sparked off steel armor stronger then some high tech alloys.

The force advanced under a sky lit by rockets lunching up with a howl then landing with a whistle as they slammed into targets with explosions of flame and smoke. The glow and tracer of counter fire lit up the light as battle suits duled Tanks. Computer verse clock work.

As the air lit up to the flame of the Talon army the infantry advanced with there armor. Dodging under a hail storm of rocket propelled grenades they advanced forward.

Shepard dodged down into a pit a 440mm shell had made flames reflecting off the armor of the Talon infantry. Shepard stood up and fired a rifle shot at the syndicate infantry. They were holding to the last. Unlike them but if they run they would have no second chance.

The Batarians were thrown back by waves of steel armored knights and ground back by tanks as air planes shredded them. Shepard blew half a Heavy trooper face off with a point blank shot gun blast in the thick of the fight. Taking cover behind the remnants of a mech he fired a solid slugs at targets.

"How long till the tower's down!?" He yelled to a nearby foot man who just started to fire a water cooled machine gun.

"not long now!" he yelled back over the da-da-da-da of his machine gun.

The towers all over the city retracted as Talon craftsmen got to them one by one and deactivate and destroy them with precision application a flamethrower.

Shepard point was the last he watch the tower go down with a slight hiss of a servo as it retracted. A knight moved over quickly opened it and a nearby Hospitaller put his flamethrower to it. Torching the light powder the tower was neutralized.

Shepard finished his clip off and fell behind cover locking a few more shells into the shot gun.

"Right now what." he turned to the machine gunner, and started. He was gone. He looked around. All the Talon knights were gone! they had left.

The colony was saved, the war won and they were no longer needed.

As one they fell back. Tanks the size of homes some how disappeared and a army faded from view. How? Over a thousand years of experience at such things.

Leaving Shepard alone with a whole Syndicate platoon in front of him.

"Shit." Shepard muttered he looked at his belt, he had only three reloads left. One of those being shells not slugs and only two clips of eight rifle bullets.

The tink, dink of rounds impacting metal met his ears and he ducked lower into cover.

Ahead of him the rapid da-da-da-da-da of machine gun kicked up clouds of dust as each bullet impacted around his cover.

"Shit." he muttered again cursing the Talon as hard as he could under his breath. He pressed his back into cover as hard as he could ducking under the hail of bullets cracking over head. He took a breath and rolled behind the machine gun the knight had left. Under a hail of bullets Shepard fed a new ammo belt into it, a cloth belt at that, slide the charge lever back a couple times and fired.

The gun chattered as heavy .308 sabot bullets roared down range. Latter Shepard would laugh at the image, a marine trained in orbital assaults on planets, fighting a alien invasion, was using a water cooled machine gun from world war one, used by medieval kights!

Now though Shepard was fighting to stay alive. The heavy gun fire the weapon sprayed out holding the Batarians back as golden yellow tracers whipped from the gun to their guts with love. The ground was painted red as Batarians thinking there shields would keep them safe from such a archaic weapon tried to charge only to learn how unsafe it was.

Shepard hands were numb from the rattle of depressing the butterfly triggers till the gun clicked rather then banged. Shepard swore violently, the least obscene involved there mothers, a Krogen and creative use of mass effect fields.

He looked around as the tide of bullets around him increased now that the Vicker was silent. Shepard drew his sniper rifle and fired a couple time from his prone position hoping to buy some more time. For what? He was unsure. He just knew he had to hold.

Still the Batarians were getting bolder and with sergeant yelling "there's only one of him!" They charged forward under a hail of covering fire of mass effect heavy gunfire.

Shepard leaned on the sand bags bracing his sniper rifle and fired the massive gun kicking up a dust cloud around the barrel of the gun. The rounds impacted shields and broke though slaying the slaver underneath the large round blowing holes the size of dinner plates in them. Still they came on and Shepard was running out of ammo.

* * *

><p>"Come on Shepard! I"m dying here!" an upset Jenkins set wiht a huff. "I feel like I've been waiting seven monthes!" Shepard leaned backwards in his chair, a smug smile playing at his lips.<p>

It had been two months since battle of Elysium, currently he was on the attack frigate Normandy, a rare join project between the Allies, Soviets and Empire (and turans, but there contrbutions were almost nonexistant.) Shepards only visable scar from the fighting was a long sharpnel slash across the bridge of his nose he earned in the final moment of the fightings.

"Funny thing." Shepard said "When the Knights left they called fire support right on top of me. So hear I am and suddenly I have artlary raining down around my head And I'm trying to craw as deep into my sand bags as I can. heh, Not quite good neough at crawling." he ran a finger round his the scar acorss his nose.

"Shepard." A intercom chriped to life. "Anderson wants a word with you in communicaton."

"Thanks Joker." Shepard said back. "I'll be right there."

"If you walk like you tell storys." Jenkin joked. "It'll take you a year to get there.

"Heh." SHepard shook his head and walked off. "No more waiting."

_Codex: Battles OF Elysium and Istidal_

_Elysium was a attack by Syndicate Mercnarys upon the Empire. Though it's believed they were mostly funded by the Batarain's there is no concret evidence and Relations between them and the Empire are tense._

_Istidal was a unconected upriseing of commnest gurrllias the Soviets took advantage off to gain support from the Empire. Addtionaly: the soviets are believed to have taken many metic tons of elment zero alloys and materals along with the proper expertese to use it. _

_both wars showcase somthing alarming about humanity, that there does not exist a weapon system that can stop them short of another human army and much of Humanitys equpment remains unreplcatable. _

_STG exprements with Tesla technolgoy have been unmidgated flops._

_Turian Miltary attempts to dublicate spectrum technogy have failed._

_Batarain state arms attempted at Mecha have resualted in 6 neck injurys and the death of a small cow._

_And the less about Blood Packs attempts to imtate Ironcurtans, the better._

_To date: there is nothing the council races can do if a human army attacks them. Thankfuly the humans spend more time quibling with each other then they do worrying about alien races._


End file.
